


Love At The First Fight

by myheroarrow



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hate to Love, Jealousy, Other, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 60,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myheroarrow/pseuds/myheroarrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Oliver Queen was a heartbroken man. Twice! Felicity Smoak was his employee. When they first met Oliver was in pain and that had nothing to do with his broken heart! So what will happen after their first meeting?<br/>(I suck in summaries, sorry!!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt to write anything.So please have mercy on me. The story is mine but I do not own the characters. I just love Arrow and Olicity so here it is. All the mistakes are mine because English is my second language. I hope you enjoy it! A.

Monday morning. Who doesn't hate Monday mornings? Felicity liked her job. Maybe it wasn't her dream one but at least she could make some money so she could pay her bills and that was important. At least for now.

She cleared the mirror from the steam that her shower had created and she combed her long dark black hair. She had to be at work at nine. She had the third morning shift today. She started to drying her hair. She put on her usual goth make up, ran to her closet to put her dark jeans and on top her blouse with the name of the place she worked. A black t-shirt with light green letters that wrote “Verdant”.

It was almost a month that she worked there. Not everyone was friendly with her. Not anybody wanted to have a goth friend. Some of them just didn't like her with all that black look and some just didn't pay attention to her. Which in that Felicity was used to it. Only one person was friendly to her and that was Laurel.

Laurel was another waitress in Verdant that for the first time they met they became friends immediately. It was a chemistry between them in work but also when they first met. Laurel was working there longer than Felicity but she was kind and smart and gorgeous. Felicity didn't understood how a person like that wanted to be a friend with her but she really didn't care because she liked her too.

Mondays were slow at work. So Felicity started her day with the strongest coffee she could have. She loved coffee and she liked it strong. 

It was a sunny day. Customers started to come and go and the day passed really quickly even for a Monday. Around noon her boss came. At least one of them. Tommy Merlyn. He was a handsome man. Tall, dark haired, big green eyes and with a great body. He was almost at his thirties. He was a very kind person, a very good boss and even if he was from a wealthy family he did everything he could not to show it. At least to his employees. 

“Hello Felicity. How everything going?”, Tommy asked with a smile on his face that reached his eyes. He liked Felicity. She had turned to be one of his best employers and the most hardworking ones.

“Good evening Mr. Merlyn. Great. Everything is under control”, Felicity said with an equal smile on her face. She liked Tommy too. He was always kind to her and always a gentleman.

“Good evening Mr. Merlyn”, Laurel said as Tommy pasted beside her to go straight to the barista. Her eyes shined and she blushed.

“Good evening Laurel”, Tommy said with a genuine smile not like the one that had shared with Felicity but with the one that had only for Laurel.

After her first month at Verdant Felicity started to notice the connection between them. They weren't together but it was obvious, at least at Felicity, that there was something between them. Maybe they hadn't notice their looks at each other or maybe their smiles that they had only for each other but their chemistry was there and if someone payed attention sure they had noticed that they had feelings for each other. Eyes are the mirror to our souls and their eyes said everything their mouths didn't.

Tommy took his coffee from the barista and went straight ahead to his office. His office was in the second floor of Verdant next to storage and it had a big window that you could only see from inside out. He spend the most hours when he arrived in there unless a very important customer was at the place or he came back down later when the restaurant was open and the club.

Verdant let's say was a multi business. It had a café, a restaurant and a club. The café was open from the morning and was also occupied the beach until eleven o' clock at night. The restaurant was open around four in the afternoon until late at night and the club was the one that was opening almost after the two other was closed. Tommy Merlyn was a multi business man.

Felicity was working at the café most of the time and she was happy about that because she felt free and of course she could see the beach and the sunset.

Verdant was one of the best café/club/restaurant in Starling. Even if it was in a bad neighborhood the view that it had was the best. It belonged to three persons. Tommy Merlyn, Oliver Queen and Thea Merlyn. They were brothers. Tommy was son of Malcolm Merlyn and Rebeca Merlyn. After Rebeca died from cancer Malcolm thought that he will never find happiness again but he found it again in the face of Moira Queen and he fell in love once again. Oliver Queen was the son of Robert Queen and Moira Queen. After Robert died in a car accident Moira was left alone with her son. Malcolm and Moira was together in college and friend for many years. 

When they left alone they came closer. Tommy and Oliver where too young when they both lost their parents. Moira and Malcolm from their marriage had a daughter. Thea. At the current moment Thea was at New York and studying to take her degree in Fashion Design. They are a family. They had their bad moments, especially when the boys where teenagers and of course they tried to stay together. So boys are boys but eventually they grew up and went to college and started their own business. Even if Malcolm and Moira are successful in their own business they wanted to start something on their own and they succeeded.

Verdant is open for the last five years. At the beginning was only the café but after that they started to open the restaurant and after that the club. Felicity have only met Tommy but she have heard a lot of stories about his brother and sister. Thea after she went for her studies she came less every year for a visit. But Oliver is another story. 

Laurel told her that Verdant was his idea and the first year he was there every day, all day, but after he met her, that woman destroyed him. The last couple of years he had changed his character, he became more aggressive and he made a complete turn in his life. She broke with him twice and even at the first time he manage to find himself, the second one destroyed him. 

Felicity had never met him. Laurel told her that after she broke up with him,the second time, he left and no one has him after. Maybe Tommy had but they never had the nerve to ask. 

“So...”, Laurel started to say but Felicity jumped because she scared her.  
“Laurel, don't sneak on me. Jesus you scared me”.  
“You look far far away and I thought why not scare you a little bit”, Laurel said making a gesture with her hand to show Felicity how far her thought where. Felicity slapped Laurel' s hand and she made a grimace of pain but really it didn't hurt at all.  
“I can't wait to leave. For the last hour I have nothing to do and every time I look at my watch is like the time have stopped”, Felicity said with a boring face and exhaling a breath.  
“Oh come one Felicity, you know how Monday's are. Always boring”, Laurel said with a boring smile on her face.

The two girls continued to chit chat and look at their customers the few that they had remain at the shop when Felicity saw a new customer enter. She wished that this one was sitting at her tables but at the same time she wished that he didn't. Something was off about this guy and her instinct was never wrong.

The tall guy eventually sat at one of her tables and Felicity grabbed a glass of water from the bar so she could take his order. When she was approaching him it reminded of someone but she couldn't put a name at his face and her guts still telling her that something was really really wrong about him.

“Good evening. What can I bring to you? ”, Felicity said leaving the glass of water at his table in front of him. Felicity couldn't see his face because he was occupied with his phone.  
“An espresso”, the man said without looking at her and without even greeting her.

Felicity hated people that they didn't said say hello or look at her when they were ordering. 'How rude of him? Not even a hello or hi or look at me? Who he think he is? I hate these people. We are not their servants. He could simple say hello', Felicity thought to the way back at the bar to take this man's order. When she was at his table she leaves his espresso on it and she says “Here you go”. 

She doesn't even have to smile because she knows it will be worthless because he is still occupied with his phone. Suddenly he turns his head up and Felicity is lost to the most beautiful blue, ocean blue to be more specific, eyes she has ever seen. But it is the only think she can see about this man because he have longer hair that goes behind his ears and long beard. But his eyes, hmmmm his eyes. But they are emotionless.

She is still lost in his eyes when he extends his hand with some money without even saying a word to her, 'What's wrong with this man?', Felicity thoughts and then he give him his change. “Thank you”, she answers politely and she puts the money on the table. Then she turns to leave and then she feels it. She feels the pain.

Felicity stops and froze on the spot. She is boiling from anger. If someone was closer enough it may could see the steam coming out from her ears. 'He did, oh no he didn't?', she thought and turned around.

The man was still looking at her with a pleasant hint in his eyes and with a grin on his face. She looked him with surprise and wide eyes. When her mind started to work again she gave him a cold expression.

“That's your tip”, he said and turned his face back to his phone. She was going to kill him. 'He just slapped my butt and that is my tip? You. Are. A. Dead. Man', Felicity thought before she speak and while working her plan through her head. Really fast working her plan.

“Can you please stand up and give me a proper tip? That was a lousy on”, she said and before she could even finished her sentence he snapped his eyes back to her. She almost heard the crack that his neck did. He didn't expected that kind of reaction. 

'Let's see what you will do', Felicity thought and before she finish her thought he was on his feet. He was tall and through his t-shirt she could see his muscles. He was well build and as he stand up and Felicity's head almost reached his chin.

“So...”, he said and started hovering over her and now he had started expand his hand so he could grab her butt.

Felicity looked up at him and she locked her eyes with his never leaving them for one second. From the corner of her eye she could see his hand became closer to her and before he could reach her she grabbed it and put it behind his back. 'Self defense classes asshole', she thought. 

Even if he was tall, muscular, now he was in pain by a petite goth girl. He left a groan not a sexy one but Felicity held his hand firmly. He had bent his knees from the pain just a little and they were now almost at the same height.

“Leave my hand”, he yelled at her and gnashed his teeth.  
“Apologize for slapping my butt”, she send with pleasure at her voice but giving his hand a better grip.  
“Never”, he said.  
“Then I wont release your hand”, she said and took a breath. He smelled so nice. Something woody, maybe like forest. 'Felicity what's wrong with you' she thought but her thought interrupted by another person's voice.

Tommy was right in front of them even Felicity couldn't see him. The tall, muscular guy in front of her was blocking her view. Tommy must have seen the scene and came down from his office or maybe one of the others went up and inform him about the whole situation. Either way now he was in front of them and he was telling something to her.

“Felicity leave him, please”, Tommy said with calm voice because he thought that after what he did to her she will brake his hand.  
“No before he apologizes”  
“Never”, the tall guy said.  
“Then you have to start get used of the pain”, Felicity said with an ironic smile.

Then Tommy had spoke again.  
“Felicity please leave my brother and I will make sure that he will apologize”. 'What? Brother? Oliver Queen his brother? Fuck!', Felicity thought and she looked over him to see Tommy's eyes. Yeap honesty and fear. He is Oliver Queen. That moron almost turned his head to her and he spoke,  
“Leave me and MAYBE I will not fire you”,  
“I will leave your arm only because Mr. Merlyn asked me to but remember. MR. QUEEN next time you even touch me I will break your hand”, Felicity said and she released him and he turned fully to face her.

So this is Oliver Queen, THE Oliver Queen.


	2. That Will Be Interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your response. I never could imagine something like this. So here you go the second chapter. Not so much Olicity in it. So happy reading!!!  
> I don't own the characters....

It's been a week since Felicity met THE Oliver Queen. Her other boss and the most irritating man she had ever met. Although behind all the hair and the beard appearance he was the most handsome man she had ever seen. Oh, she had seen pictures of him. After their first meeting she had Google him but the on thing that she couldn't forget was his eyes. His perfect blue ocean eyes and she still could smell his scent.

After their first meeting/fight they had gone up to Tommy's office. Tommy thought that they should solve this issue alone and not in front of the eyes of the other customers or in front of their employers. Since they stepped inside the office Tommy ordered them to sit down. His voice was kind of angry but it was also amused since he was thinking again the previous scene. A petite goth girl had almost kneeler a tall guy that had slapped her butt. It was kind of funny. A bit funny. Okay, a lo.

Oliver was a tall man and Felicity was petite. She had him under her control with her one hand and even if Tommy had feared that she was going to break his arm he just thought that Oliver deserve it.

Oliver had done that “test” more than once especially after his second break up with the one that her name shall not be spoken.

Oliver spoke first and broke his thoughts.  
“What do you want Tommy? I don't think we have nothing to talk about”, Oliver asked his brother with annoyance.  
“Of course we have. We have to solve this problem”, Tommy said looking at both of them.  
“There is nothing here to talk about and we don't have nothing to solve”, Oliver said without looking Felicity that sat next to him on his right at the other chair that was in front of Tommy's desk.  
“Oliver this “test” of yours almost broke your arm”, Tommy said with a serious tone in his voice.  
“Test? Slapping my butt was a test?”, Felicity asked and looked between Tommy and Oliver. Oliver didn't even twitched his face at her question like he didn't even heard her and he just ignored her. 'The bastard just ignored me', she thought.

Tommy looked at her just for a brief moment without answering her and he had his attention back to Oliver.  
“Look Tommy let's get this straight. I will not apologize to you about my act and neither to you”, Oliver said turning his head to Felicity and addressing her for the first time after their incident, so I believe this conversation is over”, he said and he stood up from his seat. He turned around and he left the office hitting the door behind him a little too loud than he should.

Tommy just stood there looking at the closed door for a few seconds. Like he couldn't believe that the man that had just left was his brother the man that he knew all his life. The man that he spend with him the happier, wilder years as a teenager.

After a minute, maybe longer, she couldn't have known because Felicity was lost at her thoughts Tommy spoke to her.  
“Felicity I am sorry about all this”, he said to her gesturing his hand to the door.  
“It's not your fault Mr. Tommy to apologize for. But may I ask something?”, Felicity asked with hesitation.  
“Sure. Go ahead”.  
“This situation have happened before? I mean the test”, Felicity asked and when she said the word 'test' her fingers made the gesture of the quotation marks.

Tommy ran his mind in all the situations that Oliver had that test. Especially to the female employees. After his second break up with her he was devastated. He didn't trusted women anymore and he was heartbroken. So he wanted to see their reactions. 

Anyway, the most of them run away with tears and anger. Tommy came back from his thoughts to look at Felicity that she was still looking at him with surprise.  
“Yes, unfortunately but never had this kind of result. Every time the girl just left with tears in her eyes and very very angry. Even some tried to slap him but it's the first time that someone did something like that. You stayed and fought”, Tommy said with an amusing face, remembering for one more time the scene and the reaction Felicity had.

No one had ever told Oliver something like that. Not a single one had stayed and fight.  
“Mr. Tommy I...”, Felicity started to tell him something but Tommy interrupted her.  
“Felicity you don't have to say anything. You just defended yourself. You can go home now.”, Tommy said and Felicity started to walk away. 'Of course he fired me. Even if I defended myself. Time to find a new job Felicity', she thought and before she reached the doorknob Tommy spoke,  
“I 'll see you tomorrow”. He must had understood her inner fight. Felicity turned around to face him with wide eyes and full of surprise.  
“I am not fired?”, she said a little bit loud and she couldn't believe it herself.  
“No, of course not. You are the best I have and even if Oliver want to fire you, I will NOT allow it. You can go home now and get some rest.  
“Thank you sir, Felicity said and she exited the office and closing the door behind her.

Felicity started to heading down the stairs and before she reached the last step Laurel was in front of her full of fear and concern in her eyes.  
“Felicity what happened? I saw Oliver coming out of the office furious. Did they...”, Laurel asked but hesitate, “...fired you?”, she finally finished her sentence.  
“No Laurel. Everything is fine. I don't want to talk about it right now. Later. When we are home. I am going to take my stuff”, Felicity said giving Laurel a tired smile. 

 

After she got her handbag she started walking through Verdant and straight to the exit. Leaving behind a very surprised Laurel. She could hear the small conversations as she passed through Verdant. She didn't care what people was saying about her or about what had happened. The only thing she wanted was to go home and have a really hot relaxing bath.

Felicity was at her house five minutes earlier than usual. Her thoughts and the adrenaline made her walk faster. She reached her front door to unlock it.

As soon as she was in her house closing the door behind her, she went straight to her room and to her bathroom to fill the bathtub.

She went back to the kitchen to pure a glass or red wine and went back to her room. She started stripping her clothes, putting her hair up in a messy bun and slipped into the bathtub.

Letting her body relax in the hot water and after taking a sip from her glass she let her eyes to close and her mind rewind the last hour.

***

At Verdant everyone was asking Laurel out of pure curiosity, and gossip, what had just happened. Laurel hadn't seen clearly what had happened. No one knew what made Felicity react like that. Laurel answered to all of them that she didn't know, which it was the truth.

It was the end of her shift when she made her way up to the office. She knocked the door but no one answered. She opened slowly only to find Tommy deep in his thoughts with a small smile at his face. Like he was plotting something against someone. She cleared her throat and then Tommy raised his head to see Laurel sneaking inside.

“I am sorry sir to interrupt you”, she said with a smile.  
“Please come in Laurel”, Tommy said and he tried to sit straighter at is chair. 'Laurel. Her name sounded so damn perfect from his mouth. His very delicious mouth. Laurel don't drool'. With a smile at her face, her 'Tommy smile', Laurel said,  
“I just finished my shift and I wanted to inform you”. She was now in front of his desk.  
“Is everything alright? I mean...?” Laurel continued but Tommy spoke.  
“Everything is fine. More than fine”. Tommy said taking his eyes from her and he seemed to space out for a few seconds but it was something in his voice that made Laurel wonder if she heard correctly. It sounded like...hope.  
“How is Felicity?”  
“She went home and I didn't had the chance to talk to her. But I think she is good.”, she said and start to feel a little bit nervous because there was nothing else that they could talk, “I will go home and...”, she said gesturing the door with her thumb.  
“Yes go home and have some rest. See you tomorrow”, Tommy said with a bright smile that made Laurel's knees become jelly.

She made her way out and went to take her handbag from their locker. Felicity and Laurel was sharing the same locker and she started to take her way to home.

For Laurel it was further because she was slower from Felicity and because she stopped at the Big Belly Burger to take something for dinner. She figured out that Felicity wouldn't have thought to eat so as a good friend she had to feed her friend/roommate.

Felicity and Laurel was leaving together since Laurel's sister Sara moved in with her girlfriend Nyssa . When Felicity first came at Starling she was leaving on a motel, so Laurel invited her to leave together and Felicity had accept.

“Felicity are you here?, Laurel shout from the kitchen while she was putting on the counter their food.  
“Coming”, she heard Felicity shouting from her bedroom. Laurel heard footsteps and she turned her head to see a still wet Felicity with her black pj's with skulls. Laurel went to her friend and gave her a hug that Felicity returned.  
“Did you relaxed? A bit?”, Laurel said and stepped from the hug only to put their dinner at the table.  
“A lot”.  
“Come on let's eat and we will talk later about everything that happened today”, Laurel said and sat at the stool opposite to Felicity and both of the girls starting chewing their delicious burgers.

***

Tommy went back to his house. He had a couple hours to spend and he wanted to have a shower and he wanted to find Oliver and talk to him. Hoping that he will be at home.

Tommy opened the front after he parked his car to the garage. Oliver's Ducatti was there was yes, Oliver was home. Tommy took a breath to prepared himself for what was about to happen. He opened the door.  
“Oliver”, he shout.  
“Out here”. Tommy pured himself a scotch, even if it was really early to have a drink but he really needed it. He found himself at their small garden and Oliver was sitting at one of the chairs that was at their veranda.  
“Hey”, Tommy said.  
“Hey”.  
“You came back. I am happy to see you again”.  
“Me too brother”, Oliver said and stood up from his chair to embrace his brother.  
“How was your trip?”, Tommy said raising his eyebrow.  
“Exploring”, Oliver said with a sigh. “So how Verdant is going?”  
“Pretty good. Oliver I know that you just came back and...”, Tommy started to say but Oliver interrupted him and his turned his back to him like he didn't want to remember the last time he was in Starling and he didn't want his brother to see through his eyes everything that was in his mind and his soul.  
“Please Tommy don't. Not you too”. Oliver loved his brother but everything still was so fresh to him. Even though it had pasted years since he was to Starling, Oliver still had a broken heart.  
“I just want to talk about what happened today at Verdant. When you are ready you can talk to me about anything else.  
“Come on Tommy she is just a girl. Just a common girl. Like everyone else”, Oliver said throwing his hands in the air in exasperation.  
“This common girl almost broke your arm”, Tommy said and bite his lower lip not to laugh, “Why you did it again? I thought the purpose of this trip was to relax and to change you but you became worst”.  
“It has nothing to do with that girl”, he stopped for just one second to organize his thoughts, “Come on Tommy you know that SHE broke my heart. The first time I managed to recover but at the second...”, he said and shook his head like he was trying to shake her thought at of his head, her image.  
“ And about the girl. So what? You fired her for almost braking your brother's hand and we don't have to deal with her again”.  
“Actually I didn't fire her”, Tommy said with a smile and took a sip from his scotch. Tommy looked above his glass so he could see Oliver's reaction and it was priceless. Tommy smirked to his glass and waited Oliver to explode and he did.  
“WHAT?”, Oliver said and the surprise and anger was written in his face, “You didn't?”.  
“No, she is the best I have and you have to behave around her and she around you. I believe you will come back at Verdant?”, Tommy said waiting for his brother to finally answer and say yes to his question and for his plan to start.  
“Of course I will”, Oliver said drinking his scotch with one gulp.

'She almost broke my arm that little goth girl and she didn't left like she should and she will have to work with me everyday', Oliver thought and an evil smile appeared at his face.

'That will be really interesting', both men thought at the same time but for a completely different reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your comments and thank you for reading it!!!xoxo A.


	3. Keep The Customer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I am happy that I could write and update a new chapter. This chapter is a bit longer than the previous ones. Maybe a lot longer but I didn't want to cut it. I would like also to tell you that the updates will be usual at Wednesday or Thursday or if I have write two chapters maybe both days.So enjoy it!!!  
> I do not own the characters...

Felicity and Laurel were seating in silence at their living room deep in the couch, watching TV, eating mint chocolate chip ice cream. Felicity's favorite. Laurel hadn't asked her what had happened yet and she really wanted to find out and she just had to wait for Felicity to speak at some point. She was curious of course.  
“OK, stop that Laurel. Stop staring and stop thinking to loud. I can't pay attention...” she joked, “...you want to know what happened, don't you?”, Felicity asked looking now at her friend and not the TV.  
Laurel was looking at her and not the TV eating the last spoon of her ice cream. “So what happened?”, she asked after her mouth was empty and put her now empty cup on the coffee table. She turned fully to face Felicity and waiting for her friend to start talking.

Felicity left her cup at the coffee table too mirroring her friends moves and she took a breath before start talking. She wasn't looking at her friend and she seemed to be far away like the images from earlier that day were playing in her head.

Exhaling that breath she was holding and she start talking.  
“So remember that we were talking and I left to take an order...”, Laurel just nodded not wanted to interrupt her friend, “...and he was rude. So rude. He didn't look at me or either said 'hello'. So I brought him his coffee and he gave me the money for it and I gave him his change and thanked him politely. When I turned to leave he...”, Felicity stopped remembering his action,”and he, he slapped my butt and he told me that, THAT was my tip...”, as Felicity was telling Laurel the story at that point she was trying so hard not to burst into laughter. Felicity gave her a deadly look and Laurel coughed to hide her laugh.  
“Please continue”, she said bitting her lip from even smiling. Felicity ignored her and continued.  
“...then I told him that it was a lousy tip and I told him to stood up and give me a proper one. He stood up and before he could grab by ass I grabbed his arm and the rest you know them”.

Felicity was looking at her friend who had tears in her eyes, not sad ones, and she was still beating her lips. She wasn't looking at Felicity. When she looked at Felicity's face she couldn't restrain her laugh nor keeping a straight face anymore. Laurel burst into laughter holding her stomach.

“I...am...so...sorry...Felicity”, she said between her laughs and she was trying to wipe away the tears that now they were falling on her cheeks. Felicity looked at her friend reviewing the whole situation and she started laughing with her friend. When they both calmed down Laurel spoke first.  
“I am so sorry”, she said when she was a little calmer she continue, “I have heard he had done it before but I have never thought he would be back in Starling so I didn't said anything. I should have warned you. His trip didn't change him at all”, Laure said and gave Felicity's hand a squeeze.   
“Why you are apologizing for this caveman?”, Felicity asked with surprise.  
“He wasn't always like that Felicity. He just changed after his second break up. Oliver was kind and he was smiling and he was a gentleman and he had helped me a lot with my work”.  
“I don't want to talk about him what he was or what he is. What happened, happened”, she said.  
“And when you where in the office? I was afraid that he will fire you or maybe you 'll quit. ”, Laurel asked remembering Oliver's furious face.  
“I thought about that too. But they didn't and I didn't quit because I really need this job. Nothing happened in the office. Mostly Tommy and Oliver spoke. Tommy asked him to apologize but he didn't. You know the only thing that I am thinking is that from now on I will have to deal with him everyday”, Felicity said and sighed. Would she have the same strength she had earlier to deal with him everyday or she will not?  
“Oh, don't worry. I will be there and Tommy won't let happen anything to you. And so you know, if anyone is capable to deal with Oliver, that is you “, Laurel said giving her friend a kiss at her cheek. “Come on, let's go get some sleep. Today was a long day”.

Both girls stood up from the couch. Felicity went straight to her room and Laurel stayed behind to clean their cups from the table. Before Felicity entered her room Laurel spoke, “and where the heck you learned that move?”.  
Felicity stopped and she said loud so Laurel could hear her “self defense classes”, “long story”, she said only for her to hear and she entered her room closing the door behind her.

She went to her bed, lied down and she covered herself with her sheets but she couldn't sleep. Laurel's words were troubling her mind, ' if anyone is capable to deal with Oliver, that is you'. That was was the last thing she thought before she fell asleep.

***   
Oliver after his conversation with Tommy went back to his bedroom. His thoughts occupied a petite, goth girl that almost broke his arm and everything that had happened that day.

He entered Verdant hoping to find Tommy there. He sat on a table and everything was fine and he was ready to text Tommy that he was there when he looked up at her to give her the money for his coffee. He saw her hair and that reminded him, HER. Everything reminding him that woman. When she gave him his change, he lifted his head and saw her eyes. He was lost. Beautiful sky blue eyes. He didn't expected to slap her. He didn't knew why he had done that. Maybe he wanted to she her reaction, maybe he was still a jerk with women, maybe he just wanted to see that sky blue eyes burning with fire. 

Sure thing he didn't expected that reaction. 'Lousy tip' , she said. She found himself started to stand up like she was pulling him to her. That fire in those eyes! She was so small. He had made a move to grab her butt. He thought that she will stop him just by holding his hand but no, she almost broke it.

He was furious with him. He let one more time a woman play with him. Yes it was his fault. But for once more, a woman hurt him. Literally this time. Her soft hand didn't hurt him so much but...no. He wasn't going to think about soft hands and soft lips. He was furious with himself because now she thought that she has a power on him. No woman will never have power over him, ever again.

*** 

So another week had pasted since their incident and Oliver and Felicity hadn't talked a lot. She was avoiding him and he was avoiding her. He still hadn't apologize not that Felicity expecting him to do that and she didn't want to talk to him not even for work. Anything that had to do about work she was speaking with Tommy. Oliver was a jerk and a caveman, not because his appearance but because of his behavior. Even if she hated mysteries and they had to be solved, the one she didn't want to solve was Oliver Queen.

But Oliver Queen had his plans for her. Tommy always said that she was the best of his waitresses and that really, really bothered Oliver. Tommy 's compliments about her work made Oliver even more determine to break her. He didn't want to fire her anymore. He wanted her to quit. To give up.

So Oliver came back to manage Verdant with his brother. Tommy was very happy with it. At last his brother was interesting about something again after, HER. So Oliver asked Tommy to arrange a stuff meeting so they could talk to them and this is exactly were they were right now.

They chose to do the meeting at the café because it was more quite. There were the bartenders from the club which every single one of them were women. Sara, Laurel's sister, Nyssa her girlfriend and Helena. The waiters were all men. Oliver 's 'test' was about the waiters in the club. When he first did it, it was because if a woman couldn't react in that kind of a situation then they couldn't react at worst. Maybe Oliver had a point. In his own mind.  
The restaurants occupied chefs, some waiters and one maitre. For the café there was Felicity, Laurel, Iris, Caitlin, Cisco, Barry, Ray and Eddie and a couple more employees. So everybody was there and they just waited to start.

“So what do you think they want to talk about?”, Felicity asked Laurel because it was her first stuff meeting until she had start working for Verdant. Before Laurel could answer someone from behind them spoke.  
“Don't worry about this. Every time this years before the beginning of the season we have a stuff meeting. It's just a routine”. Felicity turned her head around to see Eddie. No one before her fight with Oliver ever spoke to her and now. 'Wow, what a fight with a boss can do to you', Felicity thought but she didn't answer to Eddie. She just nodded and gave him a small smile.

Oliver and Tommy came down from their office having a little conversation. When they was in front of the group Tommy spoke and asked everybody to sit down and everybody stopped whatever they were doing and do exactly what Tommy asked and looked at their two bosses. Tommy spoke again and everyone was paying attention to him. “We would like to talk to you about some things due to the start of the new season”.

Tommy stopped and then Oliver started talking to them.  
“So we would like to talk about this things, so our oldest employers remember them...”, he was looked around to the group, “...and our newer to abide them”. That's when his eyes was locked on Felicity. 

She wasn't looking at him all the time that he spoke but when he said the word 'newer' it was like a magnet pulled her and he looked at him. Their synchronization was perfect. Like she knew that he was going to look at her and like he knew that she was going to look at him. Their eyes locked for a few seconds and they had a silent conversation. She knew that those words was only for her. Oliver started to talk again and he broke the spell.  
“So we want you to be clean and we want consistency and the most important thing we want you to be able to keep the customer and them to want to come back and as long as they are here to be happy. If there is any problem, please don't hesitate to come to us”.

'Yep sure. Especially me I 'll come begging for your help', Felicity thought.

This past week Oliver was messing with Felicity's schedule and he made her work more days and even more hours. Some of the days she worked the latest shift and the day after she worked the earliest but she didn't, not for once, made a complain. Sometimes he made her work alone and she had even more tables than the usual but Felicity always managed everything. His only excuse was that he forgot to put another shift or he thought that there wouldn't be so much work. Bullshit, Felicity thought every time.

After Oliver messed with her schedule she was very tired and at her day off she was always sleeping.

Today she was working the latest shift at the café and it started right after this meeting. In about ten minutes to be precise.  
“You are free to go”, she heard Tommy say. Every body stood and some of them headed to the lockers. Laurel stayed behind and Felicity went to change.

“He is handsome”, Felicity heard Caitlin saying to Iris.  
“Just handsome?”, Helena said to both girls, “he is hot and I would love to have my way with him”. All of them started to giggle and they passed Felicity.

Felicity shook her head at their comments, 'he is a hot, handsome, caveman, jerk', she thought.

After she changed she went up to the café. Friday was a busy night. She didn't realized how fast the time flew until she saw the restaurant open.

Verdant was the best restaurant in town. Oliver was there to coordinate everyone. Felicity had to admit it. He was a jerk but at his work he was the best. Oliver was the one in charge at the restaurant and Tommy was the club type.

The customers at the restaurant had started to come. The restaurant and the café was separate only from a few plants. So you could see the customers coming. Tommy was at his office and Oliver was at the restaurant. Felicity wanted to change some paper money to smaller ones when she heard Tommy swear. She turned to look wherever he was looking.  
“Shit, I forgot”, he whispered but Felicity heard him.  
“Sir is everything ok?” she asked with genuine concern.  
“I forgot to book a table for Slade Wilson and he is downstairs”. He said gesturing his hand to the screen. Felicity looked at the screen only to see Oliver talking to a very annoyed Wilson.

Felicity's mind flew in such a speed that she already had a plan about this situation. After a few seconds she spoke.  
“Sir do you trust me?”, Tommy looked at her with a frown eyebrow trying to understand her plan while he explained that to him. Felicity stormed down to where Oliver and the Wilsons where. Slade had in his arms his beautiful wife Shado.

Felicity tried to catch her breath before she was in front of the couple and in front of Oliver. She stopped beside Oliver when Slade had almost turned his back to them and trying to leave when Felicity spoke to Oliver to acknowledge her presence to him.  
“Mr. Queen...”, she started to say.  
“Not now Felicity”, Oliver cut her off with a surprise at his eyes when his eyes looked at her. She never addressed him like that, formal, but he remembered that Slade could still hear her.  
“But sir...”, Felicity continued to say without stopping and before he cut her off again, “...Mr. Merlyn asked me to inform you that Mr. Blood called to make a last minute reservation. Mr. Merlyn also told me to tell you that Mr. Blood will be here in a half an hour”. Felicity had spoke a little to loud than normal so Slade could hear her. Slade stopped walking and before he turned around to face Oliver and Felicity, she rosed to her tip toes so she could speak to Oliver's ear.

She didn't touched him when she spoke to his ear but she was close enough so he could feel her breath and he could smell her perfume. Something flowery and a hint of vanilla. She inhaled her scent without closing his eyes but the contact was brief and her voice brought him back to reality.

“Check your phone”, she said and she stood proper at her feet and she moved beside him carefully so she didn't touch him. Oliver pulled his phone from his inside pocket only to find a message from his brother.

T : Keep up with Felicity. Follow her lead.

Oliver shoved his phone back to his pocket quickly and he saw a very amused Slade turning back to face Oliver and Felicity.  
“How long we will have to wait until our table is ready?”, Slade asked with his husky voice and a smile on his face, looking between Oliver and Felicity.  
“In ten minutes you will be ready”, Oliver answered and mirrored Slade's smile. “Please sit to one of our tables at the café and Felicity please bring Mr. and Mrs. Wilson anything they would like to drink until their table is ready”, Oliver said and he couldn't believe what had just happened.

Everybody in Starling knew that Slade Wilson and Sebastian Blood were enemies. Well, business enemies but whatever. Also Slade Wilson was one of their most difficult customers. No one could manage him better than Oliver, until now, and he never waited for a table.

Felicity guided the couple at the nearest free table and took their order.  
“Here you are”, she said with a bright smile that reached her eyes and she put their drinks on their table. She had win. She was happy. “It's on the house”. Felicity said and started to leave when Slade talked.  
“Hey kid”. Felicity stopped and turned to face the couple. Slade continued talking. “If you ever leave this place or if they ever fire you and are looking for a job, call me”, he said giving her his business card. “Peoples like you is what I am looking for.”  
“Sir, I like my job here but thank you”, Felicity said with a victory in her smile. Before she make a move to leave, Slade spoke to her again.  
“And kid, you should know that Blood isn't in Starling”.  
“Oh, I knew that sir. I just expecting you didn't. But is what they saying, ' Keep you friends close but your enemies even closer'. Enjoy your drinks”, Felicity said giving Slade and his wife one last genuine smile that Slade and Shado returned.

Oliver and Felicity hadn't talked since. She didn't even seen him.  
When Felicity's shift ended she went to the office to inform Tommy that she was living. Oliver was there too. He had his back turned to her and he was looking down at Verdant from the big window in the office.  
“Mr. Tommy my shift ended and I am leaving. Is there anything else you want?”, she asked looking at Tommy and without even glance at Oliver.

Tommy never had the chance to answer because Oliver was the one who spoke first. He was still looking outside and had his back turned to her.  
“I want to talk to you”, he said and he turned to face her. He spoke again. “What the fuck was all that with Wilson? You were trying to humiliate me. Didn't you?...”, Oliver said and took a step forward, “...what was that act?. Tommy told me that it was his idea but I don't believe him.”, she said taking another step forward. His thumb and forefinger were going something like a nervous tick but Felicity didn't pay attention because her eyes was locked to his.

Felicity stayed silence. Oliver then continued.  
“And what was all that when you brought him his drinks. You work here...”, and his finger was pointed at her. “...if you want to flirt with a customer you can do it when your shift is ended or outside my business”, he said with a voice that at each sentence it became louder and louder. He didn't realized that as he was talking he walked closer to her. They were close now but not to close.

Felicity was boiling with anger. 'That asshole...', she thought but Tommy interrupt her thought before she cursed him even more.  
“Oliver...”, but Felicity rosed her hand a bit only to stop Tommy without looking at him. Tommy had come in front of his desk because he thought that Oliver would do something stupid.  
“No Mr. Tommy. Let Oliver say what he wants to say...”, Felicity said tilting her head to Oliver so he could continue. Irony written all over her face, “...please”.

Even though she was burning from anger inside her she tried to sounded as calm as possible.

Oliver spoke again without back down from his position and the anger he had inside him burned like hell.  
“From now on YOU ...”, she said pointing again his finger at her, “...YOU will NOT speak your opinion about any matter at all. NO little plans, NO initiatives, NO anything”, he said and he was trembling from his anger which he tried to cover it up. As he started to make a step backwards Felicity spoke or maybe snapped.

“And now YOU listen to ME Oliver”, she said gesturing her hand at each word. “That was my plan so Mr. Tommy has nothing to do with it. I will do as you pleased and you know that, that was exactly what I did with Wilson. So no I didn't do that...”, she said pointing outside the window at the place where Wilson was ,”...to humiliate you. I did exactly what YOU asked me to do previously this afternoon. Keep the customer. So as of what I was saying with Mr. and Mrs. Wilson is MY business but Jesus Oliver I was NOT flirting with him. His wife was sitting right next to him. No that if she wasn't I would do it anyway. If I want to flirt I have my free time to do it, not that is your damn business...”, she said and she was using her loud voice. She tried to calm down and then she spoke again, “...but because you asked politely...”, she said and irony was filling her words, “...he just offered me a job in case I leave here or you 'll fire me and he gave me his card. He said that people like me is what he is looking for...”, and pride and victory filled her just looking at Oliver's surprised eyes and a little more wide than usual. “...so now if you 'll excuse me I would like to go home. Good night Mr. Tommy, Oliver”, Felicity said turning around opening the door and closing it behind her.

She left behind a really amused and happy Tommy because finally someone ,and that someone was a petite goth girl, had the guts to stand up to Oliver's crap and she had left behind a speechless, angry Oliver still looking at the closed door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pleease tell me your thoughts and be free to comment...  
> Thanks for reading!!!xoxo A.


	4. In Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody!!! As I said when I finish typing I will post it. So here you go!!! All mistakes are mine (I know there are a lot).  
> I don't own the characters...  
> Enjoy it!!!  
> A

Oliver was still standing like a statue after Felicity left the office. 'OK, she was right. God dammit. She was right. She did exactly what he had told her to do. I hate her. She thinks she knows everything. She thinks she can bossy me around. She is wrong with that. Totally wrong. This is war', Oliver thought still looking at the closed door. He was going to break her. Make her resign.

“She was right, Oliver”, Tommy interrupted his thoughts and Oliver turned to face his brother. “She did exactly what we told them to do”.  
“Why do you defend her so much? Do you have a crush on a her or something?”, Oliver said throwing his hands in the air in desperation and he sounded...jealous? Even in his own ears. 'No, I am not. If Tommy likes her, that his problem. I am not jealous. He couldn't be. Could he? No. Definitely not'. Oliver thought.

'Is he jealous? I really hope he is', Tommy thought before he answered to his brother with a little grin.  
“Of course not. Don't be ridiculous. I like her but not that kind of like her”, Tommy explained and sat at his chair behind the desk. He wanted to observe his brother at his next question. “But you Oliver...sounded jealous...maybe you have a crush on her”.

Oliver put both his hands at the edge of the desk. He grabbed it so hard that his knuckles turned white. He was angry but with whom? Him or his brother?  
“Fuck off Tommy. I will never fall in love again. You know what happened the last time. So I will not fall in love and especially with that girl”, Oliver lifted his one hand that pointed outside the window.

He remembered the woman that he was in love with, maybe he still is but she broke his heart. Her image in his mind replayed by a pair of sky blue eyes and long black hair. He shook his head. 'I am not in love with Felicity'. He thought.

Women will only be just for fun. Just for fun.

*** 

Felicity left the office beaming with pride. He was difficult to deal with but not so much. She could deal with him even if she had to become a bitch. She didn't like that part of herself but when you are in a war, and that was war.

She went down to the lockers to take her things. She went up again to the café and she was so proud about herself. She was headed for the bar to have a seat before she was going to find Laurel and go home together, she heard a man talking to her from behind.  
“So how it went with the boss?”. The voice asked with irony. That voice only belonged to one man.  
Felicity answered and started turning around slowly.  
“It went well. Would you like to go south?”, filling with the same irony every single word of hers.  
“Oh, come on gothy you know I care about you. Don't be cruel at me”, Ray said making a fake sad face.  
“Fuck off Ray. You don't care a bit. You are enjoying what is happening. Just leave me alone”, Felicity said and turned her back to him and she just left without wanting to know what else Ray planned telling to her. She had to put up with her caveman boss, she didn't want to deal with this moron too.

Ray was the second most annoying person after Oliver. Until she met Oliver he had the first place in that category , “Annoying Persons “, but now the first place it was taken from Oliver and Ray was far behind him. Ray was from the second she stepped her foot in Verdant he was a moron. He always mocked her and made fun of her and he gave her the nickname “Gothy”. He was harmless of course but she didn't want to deal with him right now.

Laurel was talking with her sister Sara and Nyssa when Felicity had finished abruptly her conversation with Ray when Felicity found her. Laurel gestured her to go over there.

When she was at their company Felicity said 'hello' to all of them and they just continued their conversation.

“Come one, stay for a drink. Our shifts starting in a half an hour. You are never staying”, Sara said to Laurel and gave her a sad face.  
“You should stay too Felicity”, Nyssa said and that what made Felicity join the conversation.

Felicity liked both girls. They were gorgeous, both of them. Sara wasn't so tall and she had long blond hair, with cream skin and she had a very toned body. On the other hand Nyssa was taller slightly and she had long dark brown hair, her skin was darker than Sara's but her body was equal as Sara's. 

They liked her and she liked them too. They were kind with her and friendly not because it was Laurel's friend but because they liked her, for her.

“I wish I could but I work early tomorrow morning but Laurel you should stay”, Felicity said.  
“What is going on with your shifts Felicity?”, Laurel asked but before Felicity could answer she continued , “Oliver is still messing up them? Isn't he?”. Laurel was angry. Her friend since Oliver came back and took the management she was always tired. Most of the time she was sleeping or she was sitting inside the house because she was tired.  
“Laurel let him do whatever it pleases him so...” she said lifting her shoulders.  
“Felicity you can't just say that. Enough is enough. He took his revenge all this time if that is taking revenge from you. He just have to leave you alone”, Laurel said to her and Felicity could she her anger.  
“Laurel don't worry. Everything is fine. At some point he will get bored and leave me alone”, Felicity knew that nothing was fine. Oliver would continue to do whatever he did until Felicity resigned but she didn't want to tell that to Laurel.  
“I have to go now. Early morning wake up. Remember?”, Felicity said politely and she started to leave.  
Sara and Nyssa didn't talk at all but the hoped Laurel will tell them what was all that about.

“Felicity”, a man talked to her and she had to spun around to see to whom belonged that voice. When Felicity turned she found that it was a familiar face to her.  
“Jerry. Omg!”, Felicity hugged him. He hugged her too. Jerry was one of her favorite customer since she started working at Verdant but he left Starling for a better job at Los Angeles.

After the hug she kept him in an arm's distance, she smiled at him and she hugged him again.

Oliver was coming down from his office with Tommy when he saw Felicity hugging Jerry. He felt anger building inside him and his eyes was focused at the scene. Tommy was right behind him and when Oliver stopped, he almost fell on him. He started to say something but then his eyes followed where Oliver was looking.

Oliver clenched his fists and he could feel his blood boiling.  
“What is she doing over there? I told her to be more proper with the customers and she is hugging him and kissing him. I will show her...”, Oliver said or muttered to himself and made a move to go where Felicity and Jerry was. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to face Tommy. He had forgot that Tommy was there.  
“She can do whatever she wants. Her shift have ended and I don't see why this should bother you”. Tommy was right. He shouldn't be bothered but he was. Anything that woman did bothered him.

Anyway he stopped and changed his route for the club. He wanted a distraction. Oliver and Tommy headed to the club but to do that they would have to pass next to where the girls was still talking. Oliver didn't seem to pay any attention to them but Tommy stopped to speak to them looking at his brother's back getting lost through the door.  
“Hello girls. How are you?”, Tommy asked with a bright smile on his face and Laurel as always blushed.

Okay. Laurel liked Tommy. More than like, to be exact. Laurel was in love with Tommy, from the first time she saw him. She had never made a move. Tommy was her boss and she didn't want to cross that line but that was just an excuse. The important part was that she believed that he didn't had the same feelings with her.

Sara spoke and cut her from her thoughts because anytime she thought of him she blushed. But she couldn't blush even more. Could she?  
“Everything is ok Mr. Tommy. Just getting ready for work”.  
“Laurel you have finish right?”, Tommy asked and she looked at him like he had grown two heads.  
“Yes, sir”, she said shortly because she thought her voice will sell her out after her thoughts.  
“Great. I would like to talk to you”, Tommy said and Sara and Nyssa said their goodbyes and went straight to the club.

When Laurel and Tommy were alone he escorted her to a more quite corner of the café that no one could disturb them and sat at the nearest table.  
“What do you want to talk to me about”, she asked with surprise after both of them sat down.  
“Oliver and Felicity. The issue of the year”, he joked but she could hear a serious tone in his voice.  
“What about them?”, she asked. 'Why Tommy wanted to talk to her about them?', she thought but waited for Tommy to continue.  
“I know Oliver is being a jerk to her and I know he is messing with her schedule. How is she?”, Tommy was worrying about Felicity. Maybe Felicity was his best waitress but he thought her more as a friend.  
“She is very tired Mr. Tommy and she will be even more if he continues doing that”, Laurel said with the same concern in her tone.  
“Please stop calling me Mr. We are alone”, Tommy said Laurel stopped breathing. He was having his eyes on her and Laurel locked hers with his. Until that time she was just looking but now she could only see his eyes. 'Breath Laurel, breath. Inhale, exhale', she told herself.  
“Tommy...”, Laurel said after a few seconds. 'Oh his name sounded so good from her delicious lips', Tommy thought and she loved his names on her lips.”...there have to be a way to stop him from messing with her schedule”.  
“He is stubborn Laurel and he is still heartbroken. It's like he is taking his revenge through Felicity. I will try to talk to him but I'll doubt if he will listen to me”, he said and continued ,”please keep and eye on Felicity. I will too”.  
“Tommy, Felicity has nothing to do with his broken heart. I will keep an eye on her. Thank you for worrying for my friend”, Laurel said and she was mixed with emotions.  
“I know she hasn't. She is my friend too. At least I feel that she is. Like you and I. We are friends. Aren't we?”, Tommy asked waiting for Laurel to answer.  
“Sure, we are”, Laurel said and Tommy left a breath that he didn't know he was holding.  
“I have to go. See you tomorrow”, and with that he stood up.  
“See you tomorrow...”, Laurel said and Tommy headed to the club. “...friend” and she whispered that word only for her to listen and with bittersweet feelings.

Tommy walked through the club to find Oliver at the balcony at the VIP section. He was sitting in a couch looking over at the club and on the table on his left he had a bottle with scotch. He had finished his glass of scotch when Tommy sat next to him and poured himself another and another glass for Tommy.  
“Easy buddy”,Tommy said and took the glass that Oliver had for him.  
“Please Tommy. Don't give me a lecture”, Oliver said without looking at Tommy.  
“I won't. You are a big boy Oliver”, and suddenly Oliver turned to face his brother. “I am just here to have a drink with my buddy”, Tommy said and he smile and rosed his glass to salute Oliver and he stopped before he take a sip waiting for Oliver to do the same.  
“You are happy”, Oliver observed. “I like it. It suits you”.  
“So in what are we drinking?”, Oliver asked and rosed his glass too.  
“In friendship”, Tommy said recalling the conversation that he and Laurel had.  
“In friendship”, Oliver said and both of them took a sip from their glasses.

They had a small talk and they watched the club filling with people.  
“Did you called mom and dad?”, Tommy said and poured his third glass.  
“I talked to them before I come to Starling. They were on a trip. They were in New York with Thea and that they will stay there till this week”, Oliver said pouring his whatever number glass of scotch was and ordering another bottle.  
“Thea would be so happy about that”, Tommy laughed at the thought.  
“Sure she will be”, Oliver said with a playful tone, “have you talked with her?”, and his tone was serious.  
“Last week before mom and dad went there. I asked her if she will come for the summer and she said no”. Tommy said finishing his scotch.

Oliver was sad. He really wanted to see his sister. He hadn't see her since he left his break up. He really missed. They had spoke on the phone occasionally but wasn't the same but maybe he could visit her sometime. He had said that multiple times.

A hand on his shoulder stopped his thought and he turned to see a beautiful, unknown woman smiling at him. Maybe today he got lucky. Maybe that was all he need it to take his thoughts away. A distraction. A woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your comments and I'll be happy to answer. Thanks for reading!!! xoxo


	5. Meet The Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Felicity is meeting the parents and we learn something more about her!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!!Thank you so much.I never thought that this story will have such a respond.  
> So this chapter will make you wonder about some things!!!  
> Enjoy it!!!xoxo  
> A

Oliver opened his eyes and tried to understand were he was. This place it was not familiar to him. He wasn't in his own bed, in his own room and he tried to recall yesterday's events. Last night's events to be more specific.

He was drinking at Verdant with Tommy, when a beautiful brunette start talking with him and then he remember almost nothing. Only glimpses. He bought her a drink and he was talking with her and then he was kissing her and then they went to her house. Where he probably is right now.

He was alone at the bed but then he focused on the water that just had turned off. The bathroom's door opened and the brunette from the previous night appeared.  
“Good morning. What time it is...?”, he looked at the brunette but he couldn't remember her name. Then he looked briefly at the nightstand if his phone was there but it wasn't.  
“Emma. My name is Emma but we were drunk last night at least to remember my name. For anything else you were perfect. I have made coffee and you can stay for breakfast”, she said and started to walk to the closet to put some clothes on.

The way that she talked made Oliver thought that she knew that all this it was just for a night. It was the same he wanted.

“Thank you but I really have to go. I have to go to work”, Oliver lied and got up from the bed and started collecting his things that was all over the floor. Hers too. He dressed up, checked his pockets.  
“Okay Oliver. Call me later”, Emma told him that and she exited the closet. By then she was full dressed. She gave him a kiss at the cheek before drove him to the door.

Oliver left without telling her another word. He knew that 'call me later' was a line. He had told that line too. She knew he will never call as he knew that she won't too. He didn't if he even had her number.

He found his bike parked outside the house. He put on his helmet, ride his bike and started driving. He wanted to go home but he went straight to Verdant. He wanted something for the hangover but he wanted coffee too and Verdant was closer than his house. Now that he was awake he could do some orders that had to be done and after he finished he could go home and have a shower and have some extra sleep too.

 

Felicity was late. For the first time she was late for work. Almost half an hour late. She was in deep sleep and she didn't hear the alarm clock. She didn't hear it because she was so tired. Lately she was always tired.

Oliver was at Verdant at 7:25. he was never so early but he wanted the coffee and once he was there to arrange some orders. So he was early to leave earlier. He walked in Verdant only to find Eddie alone. Oliver sat in the stool and Eddie brought his coffee. Black, double espresso.  
“good morning Mr. Oliver”, Eddie said when he brought his coffee.  
“Are you alone? Who is working with you?”, he said between his sips from his coffee. He had almost finish his first in two sips.  
“I am working with Felicity sir...”, Eddie said and he didn't even covered her, “...she is a bit late”.

Oliver checked his watch and saw the time. She was half an hour late. He would have to deal with her but later. After the hangover and after the shower and after the extra sleep.

Felicity arrived at Verdant. She was late. Thirty minutes. She entered Verdant and she tried to catch her breath because she run from her house to Verdant. As he walked in she saw Eddie talking with Oliver and she muttered, “Just my luck”.

She slowly made her way to the lockers without the two men saw her and when she was ready for work she returned to the café. Oliver was still there.

“Felicity breath. You can deal with him”, she told herself.  
Good morning Eddie. Good morning Oliver”, she addressed both men. Oliver didn't talked to her and Eddie asked her if she wanted some coffee. When Eddie was preparing her coffee and Oliver knew that he couldn't hear him he spoke.  
“Are you always late?”.  
“I overslept. I have never been late before”, she said and that was the truth. She was earlier than anybody.  
“I slept late last night but I still managed to be here early. Don't you ever be late again”, he said with a harsh move and pride because he broke her even a bit. She was late because of him. Because Oliver was messing with her schedule. He stood and started to leave when Felicity tried to speak.  
“But...”, and she cut her off before she continue.  
“I don't want to hear anything. Any excuse. Don't be late ever again”, he said with even harsher voice and Felicity inhaled she couldn't tell him anything. He was right. So she stayed silenced and just looking at him.  
“I hope you understood me”, Oliver told to her before grab his coffee and make his way to his office without waiting an answer from Felicity.  
“Yes sir”, she said with irony, anger and defeat. He was right.

The day just flew easy. Felicity couldn't ask for anything else after how her morning had started.

Oliver left Verdant one hour later and Felicity was so relieved that she wasn't going to see him for hours. If she was lucky till the end of her shift.

Tommy came to Verdant around noon and after he took his coffee from Eddie he went straight to his office to do whatever work he had to do.

Maybe two hours later even more a couple entered Verdant. Felicity was close to the bar and drinking her fourth coffee and watched them as they entered. The woman was so beautiful, in her early fifties. Elegant with beautiful bold her and a great body. Even her clothes were perfect. The man looked like he was a gentleman. Almost in his fifties too. He entered after the lady laying his hand on her back leading her toward a table. He had brown hair and even from far she could clearly see his green eyes and he was well built and his suit was elegant as well. Felicity admired the couple while making her way to them.

“Good evening. What can I get for you?”, she asked kindly still observing them.  
“Two espresso please sweetheart and is Tommy or Oliver here?”, the man asked with a kind tone.   
'They must be someone that they know both my bosses to ask them in their first names', Felicity thought before answer.  
“Mr. Tommy is here. He is in his office. Would you like to call him for you?”, she asked with the same kind tone.  
“Oh, no sweetheart. I know the way to his office. Thank you”, the woman said before she stood up and made her way to the office.  
“I'll bring your coffees”, Felicity told to the man and she made her way to Eddie.

Moira Queen-Merlyn and Malcolm Merlyn had just arrived from their trip. One day earlier than what they had scheduled. When Oliver had called them and had told them that he was in Starling Moira asked Malcolm if they could be in Starling earlier than they had scheduled. Malcolm couldn't deny anything to his wife. She missed their sons and he had missed them too.

They wanted both to be there. It was so long since they had both their sons home. So they wanted to surprise them and that's why they cut their trip, even if it was just for a day.

Tommy heard a knock at the door. He waited to see one of his employees.  
“Come in”, he said and his surprise was going to be big. Moira opened the door and raised his head to see who was. As soon as he saw her, he practically jumped from his seat and almost ran to her to embrace her. Moira was in the room when Tommy hugged her tightly.

They were on a trip for months and he had missed her. Even though she wasn't his birth mother he loved her as she was. Moira was the only mother he knew.  
“Mom. You came earlier. Is dad with you?”, he said after he loosed the hug a little bit so he could look at his mother.

Moira held Tommy's face in both her hands and kissed his cheeks.  
“My beautiful son. I missed you so much. Dad is downstairs, waiting for us”, she said her hands leaving his face and putting one arm around his waist and Tommy putted his arm around her shoulder.  
“I missed you too. Come on. Let's go see dad”, he told her kissing her temple. They both left the office and went where Malcolm where.

As Tommy and Moira was reaching their table Felicity was almost there too, bringing their coffees.  
“Tommy”, Malcolm said and he stood from his seat to salute his son.  
“Dad”, both men spoke at the exact time and Malcolm embraced his father. When both men stopped hugging each other and everyone sat, Felicity left their coffees at their table.  
“Felicity bring me a coffee too, please”, Tommy said with a big smile on his face. Moira and Malcolm mirrored his smile. He was happy to see his parents and they were happy too.

When Felicity brought Tommy's coffee she just let it on the table and started to leave but Tommy addressed her.  
“Felicity stay....”. Felicity stood beside Tommy facing the couple and Tommy continued “ I believe you have never met my parents. Let me introduce you”. ' Why she should be introduced to his parents', she thought and she couldn't find any reason except that she was new and they should know who is working at their children's business and she should knew them too. 

Tommy continued without waiting her answer. It was more like a rhetorical question.  
“This is my mother, Moira Queen-Merlyn and my father Malcolm Merlyn. This is Felicity”.  
“Felicity Darhk...”, she said and she thought that as they were introduced with their full names she should too, “...nice to meet you Mrs. Queen-Merlyn, Mr. Merlyn”, and she gave them her brightest smile. One of their sons was a jerk but the other was a kind person. Doesn't mean she should be rude.  
“Nice to meet you too sweetheart but please call us just Moira and Malcolm”, Moira said looking at her and then she looked at her husband and shared a happy smile with him.  
“Mrs. Moira and Mr. Malcolm then”, Felicity hesitate. 

It was the first time she ever met them and they were so kind and they could seem so happy with each other and she was nervous. She should feel awkward but she wasn't.  
“Just Moira and Malcolm. With the Mrs and Mr you are making feel old and I am not”, Malcolm said jokingly.  
“I am so sorry. I didn't had any intense to do that I...”, Felicity started saying nervously because she thought that she had insulted them and then Tommy started laughing and that was what it stopped her babble.  
“Felicity. My father is just joking. You can address them as you like”. And then the four of them started to laugh even Felicity was still very nervous.

Oliver had entered at Verdant that moment. Everyone was laughing. His parents and Tommy and Felicity was laughing. He had never heard her laughing. She seemed more light. Everyone seemed more light.

Felicity could feel someone looking at her. She could feel it like it was burning her. She rises her head and she locked her eyes with Oliver's and she stopped laughing. The other three followed her gaze. Moira and Malcolm shared a look with Tommy but they didn't say anything. Felicity excused herself and Tommy just nodded. His parents shared a small smile with her and they knew that minute that something was going on between Oliver and Felicity.

Moira stood up from her seat and started walking to Oliver as he started walking toward his mother. At the middle they reached each other. They hugged tightly.  
“Mom”, Oliver said at his mother's neck.  
“My beautiful, beautiful son. I've missed so much”, she said and broke the hug. She started striking his cheek and put her hands through his hair and touched his long beard. She just wanted to make sure that he was really there. Moira had tears in her eyes.  
“Mom, don't cry please”, Oliver said and he squeezed her shoulders.  
“I am happy Oliver. They are happy tears my son. Come let's go to your dad”.  
She put her arm at her waist and her other on his chest on his heart and Oliver put his arm around her shoulder.

When they reached the table that Tommy and Malcolm were, Malcolm rosed to embrace his son.  
“We missed you”, Malcolm said to him and they broke the hug.  
“I missed you too dad”, Oliver said and they all sat down.

After a few minutes of silence and happy smiles, Cisco brought Oliver's coffee.  
“New look?”, Malcolm said gesturing his hands all over his face and looking at Oliver.  
“I am just trying something different”, Oliver said and took a sip from his coffee.  
“I don't like it. You should be showing your handsome face”, Moira said and they laughed.  
“I like it...for now”, Tommy said.  
“Don't encourage your brother. One by one we can handle you but you two together, you are a very bad combination”, Malcolm said and they laughed even more.

Felicity was watching them talking. Tommy and Oliver looked so different with their parents. Like two little boys. Tommy looked happier. Even Oliver looked happier. 

When Moira and Malcolm left, they had to make both boys promise to have dinner with them. Like a family.

Laurel came to Verdant. Her shift started after Felicity's.  
“Hey”, Laurel said to Felicity that she was just waiting her shift to end.  
“Hi”, she said folding her hands in front of her chest in boredom.   
“How work was?”, Laurel asked.  
“Just the same”, and at that Laurel started to get to her way to the lockers but Felicity spoke again, “I met Tommy's parents today” and Laurel froze and turned to look at her.  
“Really? They are very kind and kinda perfect. I have met them too”, Laurel said and a grin appeared at her face.  
“Yes they are. Like Tommy”, Laurel laughed at Felicity's comment and she looked eager for Felicity to tell her more details about their meeting. “I'll tell you more details another time. Now go change”, Felicity said and gestured her to go away.

When Laurel came from the lockers Felicity went up to the office. She knocked and waited for Tommy to answer. She entered the room after he did and closed the door behind her. Oliver was there too beside Tommy looking at some papers that Tommy was pointing at him.

“Mr. Tommy I just finished my shift but because I was late this morning would you like to stay more?”. Tommy was surprised and looked at her with wide eyes.  
“YOU were late? You are never late. Because it was once you can leave. Please don't be late again”, Tommy said with a calm voice but he was worried.  
“Sir can I ask for something?”, and her eyes fell the two men.  
“Go ahead”, Tommy said.  
“I want a day off at the weekend after the next one. Laurel has her birthday and we want to surprise her and go out”. She had talked with Sara and Nyssa that day. They had come to have some coffee and they had explained their plan to surprise Laurel. Before she could finish her sentence Oliver raised his eyes to her. Until that he was still looking at the papers.  
“We will see what we can do about that but there is nothing we can promise. You can leave now”.

She left the office and hoped that for once Oliver will be reasonable and give her the weekend off. She went to the lockers collecting her things. After she went up to the café she said goodbye to everyone and headed at home.

She had barely enter her house when her phone rang. She reached it from inside her bag and saw the name at her screen, 'mother'. She answered quickly.  
“Mother how are you?”, she sad heading for her room.  
“Is everything fine?”, the man from the end of the line asked.  
“Yes mother everything is fine. Everything is going like it should. Like the plan”, she said with a smile and with a low voice. She knew that anyone could hear her and that it was a secure line but you never know. She took off her shoes and lied down at her bed.  
“Great. I'll see you tomorrow then”, the man answered.  
“Goodbye mother. Talk to you tomorrow.”, Felicity said and put her phone at her nightstand.

She should answer like it was a regular call but it wasn't. So Felicity was just a gothy, waitress...or maybe not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your comments and I will be happy to answer!!!Thank you for reading!!!


	6. He Found Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About HER, about them and a kiss!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!! Thank you all for your comments. So I was debating with my self to give you another chapter or not but you are the perfect readers so...here you are!!!Enjoy it!!!xoxo  
> A

Oliver went at home really tired and still having a headache after the hangover he had from last night and his nightly activities. He was at his bedroom after he found something to take about his headache because after talking with Felicity about being late and making the orders he forgot about it. He undressed and went to have a shower because he was still smelling like alcohol and sex and that woman's perfume. He didn't know which of the three he wanted to wash off quicker. 

After he showered he wrapped a towel at his waist over his hipbones and he felt more tired than he was when he came home. He found at his closet a clean boxer, he dropped his towel, wear the clean boxer and he lied down at his bed. He knew that his morning will be like this from now on. Every day he would discover a different woman in his bed or at her own.

Before he was complete asleep he thought about Felicity. He felt like he was winning. She was started to getting late and that meant only that his schedule made her tired and he believed that she was going to break down. With that thought and a small smile at his face he fell asleep.

So everyday he was waking in a different bed, in the hands of a different woman maybe sometimes he woke up alone but that was exactly what he wanted. Have women only for fun and never fall in love.

After HER. After she broke his heart and the first time she left Oliver was determined to win her again.

He loved her. When she said to him that this life wasn't enough for her that he wasn't enough for her, that broke his heart. So she left him without any other word.

She left to begin a career as a model. She went to Los Angeles to begin her career. He tried to leave her and he tried to pull her out of his heart. Oliver really tried but he failed. He kept her brothers as their accountants in Verdant. He wanted to have a connection with her.

It had passed six months since she had left and he tried to recover and he was almost succeeded but then she came back.

At the beginning he was cold with her but she made him fall in love with her, fell to her spell once again. The words of love she had told him after she came back made his heart warm again but the problems started not long after their happy reunion.

Oliver wasn't the guy that he would walk with a woman holding her hand or kiss her in public but nothing of that seemed to bug her. She wanted to leave a big life. With travels and money and expensive gifts. Oliver started to pay attention only to her and he was starting to abandon Verdant. Tommy was there to take care of it.

Oliver did everything for her but nothing was enough. So she left once again. This time she told him that he wasn't enough man for her. She left and he collapsed. Oliver was sure that she was cheating with him but he didn't have any evidence and that was killing him and with that in his mind he collapsed and that was what made him the man that he was today.

He had learned from her brothers that she had gone to Europe and that was the last thing he knew about her in the last two years. He didn't wanted to knew anything else or that was what he had made himself believe.

“Oliver are you okay?”, Tommy asked with concern. He had been in their office for a while now and Tommy thought that Oliver was paying attention at the PC and not at him but when Tommy's attention was fully at Oliver he saw that Oliver had spaced out. Tommy called his name couple of times but he didn't respond.

“Yes, I am fine. I just got lost in my thoughts”, Oliver was saying and tried to shake his thoughts out of his head by shaking his head and before saying anything more they heard a loud noise coming from downstairs. Like someone was shattering glasses.

Tommy walked fast to the window to watch where that noise came from and from who. He saw that Felicity had just dropped a tray full of glasses and she just stood above it without doing anything. She hadn't move to clean it or pick up the tray. She just stood there like a statue.  
“What happened?”, Oliver asked Tommy and he looked first at his brother and Tommy had a weird expression in his face and when Oliver was beside him he looked outside the window. He looked at the broken glasses and Felicity standing there and then he thought, ' she is in trouble'. Both of them run downstairs to see what had just happened.

Laurel was next to Felicity after she heard the glasses broke. She just caught with the corner of her eyes that Felicity just left the tray fell without anyone were near her. She hadn't tripped or someone had bumped into her, anything. She was there alone.

Tommy and Oliver was a few meters behind the two girls. Laurel was asking Felicity what happened but Felicity didn't spoke her, didn't even looked at her. She was calling her name over and over again. She was looking in the same place as she was at the time she let the tray fall. Laurel tried to follow her gaze but she saw nothing. Oliver and Tommy were standing in front of them. Tommy closer to the girls but Oliver was a little further.

Felicity was white and her eyes were wide and full of unshed tears and full of fear like she had seen a ghost.

Oliver found himself at her sight that he wanted to wrap his arms around her and protect her and reassure her that everything was ok. He didn't knew why he had that feeling but when he saw her like that, it made his heart clench.

Laurel walked Felicity to the nearest table and made her sit at the chair. Everyone was looking at her but near Felicity was only Laurel, Tommy and Oliver. Her tears had started fell to her cheeks and when Oliver saw her cry it broke his heart.  
“He found me”, was the only words that Felicity said. Just a whisper and even more tears start falling from her eyes.

The three of them had heard those words and then Laurel looked up at Tommy and he just tilted his head to the office. Laurel and Tommy helped Felicity stand up and walked her up to the office. Oliver just followed them still shocked from the sight of Felicity.

When they entered the office, they helped Felicity lie down at the couch, who she was still in shock. They went further from her to the other corner of the office so they could speak without her hearing them. Oliver never left his eyes from her.

Tommy was the first that spoke addressing Laurel.  
“What happened? Why Felicity is like this?”.  
“I don't know. She just left the tray fall and she was looking outside. I don't know where, I don't know whom”, Laurel said putting her hand through her hair and looking at Felicity. Laurel was scared.  
“But she said something. What was that? Did you hear her Laurel?”, Oliver asked and it was then that he took his eyes from Felicity to look at Laurel.   
“She said, he found me”, Laurel asked and horror filled her eyes.

They were whispering and Felicity couldn't hear them and she didn't want to look at them because she was going to blew her cover. She could hear them talking but she couldn't hear what they were saying.

“Laurel”, Felicity said from the couch. The three of them stopped their conversation and run over to Felicity. Laurel run first and knelled in front of her.  
“Sweetie are you OK?”, Laurel asked and stroke her cheek. Felicity was looking at her with sadness. Sadness about what supposed that happened to her or about what Felicity had to do her friend? She had to lie to her.  
“I want to go home”, Felicity said and her voice had a tremble.  
“Yes, sweetie”, Laurel said and helped Felicity first sit properly on the couch and then helped her stand up. Felicity tried to take a step but she failed and she almost fell but Laurel grabbed her and Oliver tried to hold her but Tommy was nearer than him and he grabbed her first.

“I will take you home”, Tommy said still holding Felicity's arm and looking straight at Laurel. She smiled at Tommy. Felicity's eyes were blank. Laurel grabbed both of their bags. Both of them put her in Tommy's car, drove until the girls house and put her in the bed.

Felicity closed her eyes only so they could leave her so she could be alone at her bedroom. She heard the door close. Felicity searched around with her eyes to see her bag but it wasn't there. The only thing she could do is to sleep. So she did.

Tommy and Laurel was outside her room closing the door and they knew that she had fallen asleep. They sat at the couch. Laurel had her hands at her lap only to keep them from trembling and had her eyes looking at them.

“Tommy thank you so much. I was so scared...”, and before Laurel could finish her sentence she saw Tommy's hand on top of hers. It was so warm and so soft. Laurel raised her head and looked at Tommy. He looked scared too. It was for her or for Felicity. She didn't knew. A tear slipped for her eyes and Tommy whipped it with his free hand.

He cupped her cheek and she closed her eyes to his touch.  
“I am here”, Tommy said and his hand squeezed hers. His hand that was touching her cheek went behind her neck and brought her head to his neck. Her free hand grabbed his shirt and hold it tight.

Laurel didn't knew how long they stayed like that but she didn't want Tommy to leave. She was scared for Felicity but she found herself enjoying Tommy's embrace. 

Laurel was dreaming about her and Tommy being in a position like that r even more and his arms was like heaven. His one hand was still on hers and the other was behind her neck. She could smell his perfume, sandalwood, and she could feel his toned chest. Laurel loved where she was right now but she knew that she had to find the strength to leave him. When she felt calmer, she start trying to sit straighter and keeping an distance. 

She raised her face and looked at Tommy's eyes and she saw disappointment. She gulped at the sight and then inhaled and exhaled before she talk.  
“Thank you for everything. You should go back. Oliver must be worried.”, Laurel said still looking at his eyes.   
“For me or for her?”, Tommy asked without leaving her eyes or her hand, tilting his head to the direction that Felicity's bedroom were. Laurel smiled.

They stood up and Tommy was still holding her hand. They were in front of the front door. Tommy was looking at her eyes and Laurel looked at his. They started lean forward when Tommy's phone rang. They realized they were to closed. He squeezed her hand before leave it. Tommy pulled out his phone and saw his brother's name on the screen.  
“It's Oliver”, Tommy said to Laurel before answer it.

Tommy, Laurel and Felicity had left for the girls house only thirty minutes ago. Oliver was pacing in his office. He had a scotch at his hands and he was angry. He was angry about what had happened to Felicity. Who was 'he' that had found her? Who was that man that made her like that? Oliver thought what he was doing to her but the only thing he wanted is to make her leave not hurt her. When he saw her face, she was terrified. No one could do that to her. Oliver looked at his watch. Why Tommy was so late? Was Felicity ok? Why he was so late? So he decided to call him.

Tommy's phone rang twice before he pick up.  
“Tommy is everything ok?”, Oliver asked still pacing to the office.  
“Oliver don't worry. I am coming back”, Tommy said smiling at Laurel.  
“What? No. you should stay there. What if he comes to their house?”, Oliver said and Tommy's face hardened.  
“Oliver I don't think that anything like that is going to happen”, Tommy didn't wanted to worry Laurel but he failed. She was worried. She grabbed his arm and he put his free hand on hers.  
“Tommy please...”, Oliver pleaded. He knew he couldn't be there himself so Tommy could be there.  
“Ok. I will talk about that with Laurel”, Tommy said and Oliver sighed.  
“Thank you buddy. I will call you later”, Oliver said and hanged. 

Laurel was worried. The expression on Tommy's face, the fear in his eyes when she looked at him made her worry.  
“What Oliver said?” , Laurel spoke and Tommy entwined his finger with hers. She hadn't realized her he had put his phone back to pocket and now he was guiding her back to the couch when Laurel stopped him.  
“Tommy answer me please”.  
“Oliver said that I should stay here for tonight. He is right. If he comes back for her or...for you?”, Tommy said and cupped her face. Laurel was speechless and breathless. 'He is worrying for me?', she asked herself. 

Laurel had locked her eyes with his and she doesn't know how fast anything happened and she was kissing Tommy. Her hand was behind his neck. His lips were soft and the pressure were perfect but he didn't kissed her back. When she tried to pull away he cupped her face with both hands and he tried to deepen the kiss and then they heard a door open. They broke the kiss in flash speed and Felicity was outside her room.

“I am looking for my bag. I want to call my mother”, Felicity said tiredly and they both looked at her like the had ate all the candies from the jar. Laurel handed her bag and Felicity went back to her room.  
“Laurel...”, Tommy started to say but Laurel cut him off.  
“It's ok. You should go home. I'll call you later”, with that and either of them looking at each other, Tommy left.

Felicity waited until Laurel fell asleep or maybe not because Felicity could hear her cry but she was supposed she was sleeping, her heart broke for her friend.  
“Mother how are you?”, Felicity asked in low voice.  
“Everything went according with the plan. Wait my call for more information”, the man said.  
“I know mother. I will get some rest. I will call you”, Felicity said.  
“If something new appears inform me”, the man said.  
“Ok mother. Bye. Love you”, and she hang up.

Felicity had anything new. She had to come closer to Tommy and Oliver. But how?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your comments and I 'll love to answer them.Thanks for reading!!!xoxo


	7. 33 Cartons Of Non Alcoholic Champagne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello evrybody!!!A new chapter today!!!I hope you enjoy it!!!xoxo  
> I don't own the characters...  
> A

Three days had passed since Felicity's break down or maybe she should say, her fake break down and she hadn't spoke a word to anyone about it. She knew that at some point she should and her story was ready to be told. Not even Laurel had asked her. Felicity knew that it wasn't the time to expose anything yet. Someone had to ask her and tell her fake story.

Felicity had to observe anything that was happening around her and she should find a moment to be at Oliver's and Tommy's office alone. She needed to find the information she was looking for but without blowing her cover. She needed to be close to that PC. She had tried to hack it from her house but she found nothing. Maybe something at their office would be important even that she doubt it that they would keep any information there.

Laurel on the other hand knew that it was a delicate situation so she waited until Felicity spoke to her. She didn't had spoke to her either about the kiss that she and Tommy shared. Laurel thought that it was a mistake. She had kissed him but he hadn't kissed her back and she hadn't talked with Tommy about it either. Not that there was anything to talk about. So Laurel decided that she would forget about it and continue her life.

Felicity was working at Verdant when two men approached Ray and Barry at the bar. They talked about a cargo. It was an peaceful day but no something had to break this peace and that was this cargo. Thirty three cartons of non alcoholic champagne. They didn't know what to do with them. Sign the invoice and deliver the cartons or not. Why everything should happen at her shift? Like the universe was conspiring against her.

Felicity was working with Ray, Barry and Caitlin, not her favorite people ever but what she could do.  
Ray and Barry didn't know what they had to be done. Caitlin was confused too. Felicity was the only one that hadn't spoke. She knew that if she was going to speak she and Oliver will fight again and she didn't want to fight anymore. She was tired and dealing with Oliver was exhausted.  
“Felicity what do you think we should do?”, Barry asked her waiting for her reply and sawing her the invoice.  
“I don't know Barry. Call Tommy and Oliver and ask them about that”, Felicity told him and held her hand up in defense. Felicity didn't want to interfere but she knew that at the end she would. That was her.  
“But we called them and they didn't pick it up”, Caitlin said to her and she looked confused and scared.  
“Call them again and again until they answer”, Felicity said and sat at the stool taking the invoice at her hands. It was legal.  
She saw that everything was paid and the only thing that they had to do is sign but she didn't want to take that responsibility and as Oliver had tell her, 'No opinion for you'.

“We have called them about ten times each”, Ray said and putted his phone down and back at his pocket.  
“Look the only thing I know is that it doesn't matter who signs but whose name is at the invoice. That's the only thing I am going to say. The decision is yours and don't interfere me and try to decide please, they are waiting”, she said and closed her mouth with an imaginary zipper. Felicity knew that she shouldn't say anything to them and don't get involve in any way but they looked so helpless so she said what she knew . A feeling that she will regret it was building inside her body.  
“Guys the girl is right. We have others works to do too” , one of the delivery men said.

Felicity went back to her customers. She had said what she thought that it was right and she left the three others behind her dealing with the cargo.

Ray, Barry and Caitlin talked a little before they signed the invoice. Well Ray signed the invoice but whatever and the two delivery men put the cartons at the storage were Barry showed them and they left. They continued their shifts in peace but there is always peace before the storm.

Tommy's phone was in silence. He was in a meeting with some suppliers and he didn't wanted to be disturbed. When the meeting ended Tommy saw the missed calls but he didn't call them back. They were always calling him about the slightest thing. He just went straight to Verdant. That was his destination either way.

Oliver was still sleeping after his night activities and he had his phone in silence so he didn't heard it.  
After Tommy arrived at Verdant he asked what had happened and what for they had called so many times.  
“An order came of non alcoholic champagne. Thirty three cartons”, Ray explained and fear was written all over his face just waiting for Tommy to be mad. Ray handed Tommy the invoice.  
“How that happened?”, Tommy asked and he was mad looking at the invoice at his hands. They had made an order about non alcoholic champagne but not so many cartons. What had gone wrong? Where was the mistake? He called Oliver over and over again until he picked up his phone.  
“Tommy what do you want?”, Oliver asked sleepily.  
“Come at Verdant right now”, he said with anger at his voice and hang up without waiting for an answer. Oliver stood up immediately. He took a rushed shower, dressed up as quickly as he could and rode his bike to Verdant.

Oliver was sleeping so at Tommy's command to go straight at Verdant his was terrified that something had happened really bad. Maybe a fire or something. He didn't know what.

When Oliver arrived at Verdant had passed twenty minutes tops. He stormed inside because he was afraid that something really bad had happened and went straight at their office ignoring anyone at his pass. Every one looked at him but none of them talked to him. He entered his office only to find Tommy sitting at his desk holding his head at his hands.

Tommy rosed his head when he heard the door open.  
“What happened Tommy? I came as soon as I could”, Oliver said trying to catch his breath and with a concern look at his eyes.  
“A cargo came wrong or right either way I don't know what really happened and now we have thirty three cartons of non alcoholic champagne at our storage”, Tommy said and he was frustrate and his hands were flying in the air and he combed his hair with his hand.  
“And they received it?” I am going to kill them all”, then he looked at his watch and told Tommy, “their shift ends in ten minutes. Call them to come up”.  
Tommy did what Oliver said and after ten minutes the four of them were at their office.

“So what happened?”, Tommy asked and Ray tried explained the situation.  
“And you signed? It was a decision that all of you made?”, Oliver asked looking at Ray, Barry and Caitlin, “your too?”, he said pointing at Felicity.  
“I didn't say anything. I told them to call both of you until you answer and ask you what to do”, Felicity was looking straight at Oliver's eyes and over where Tommy were. Then she looked at the other three that they were looking at the floor. “No opinion for me. Remember Oliver?”.  
“But Felicity...”, Caitlin started to say but Felicity cut her off. She looked back at Caitlin which she still was looking at the floor and not at her.  
“No, no. don't put this on me”, Felicity said and waved her hands and Oliver went in front of Caitlin.  
“Caitlin...”, Barry said quietly only for Caitlin to hear him because he was standing next to her and he looked at Caitlin for a moment.  
“I want to hear what Caitlin has to say Barry”, Oliver had heard Barry and he looked between the two of them that now they were looking at each other.

Caitlin took her eyes from Barry and she looked at Oliver that now he was a step back but still in front of Caitlin so he could see everyones reaction at what she had to say.  
“Felicity said that it doesn't matter who sign the invoice but whose name is on it and thats why I agreed for Ray to sign”.  
“Me too”, Ray said and he looked over at Barry so he could agree with both of them. Barry just nodded.

Oliver looked at the four of them. Felicity was still looking at Oliver in the eyes, Caitlin had her head up but she was not looking at Oliver, Barry was ashamed and Ray was like he had won the lottery. Oliver knew that Ray and Felicity always had a war between them but even for him that was lame. They should had cover her but he liked her fire. He wanted to see how Felicity would react. He forgot about the cargo and everything and he just wanted to see the fire in her eyes.

Oliver now was in front of Felicity and he was close to her.  
“So...you did said your opinion”, and he looked straight to her eyes. She looked back at him with no fear and her eyes were on fire.  
“I will not be the one that would be blamed for your mistake...”, she was pointing her finger at Oliver, “...I said that but it was their decision to sign or not. Even though they are cowards...”, she turned her head to look at her colleagues, “...It's not mine mistake either”, Felicity said and looked Oliver.  
“You should have kept calling us”, Oliver said and took some steps back and turned his back at them. He was facing Tommy that he was looking something at their PC.  
“You just want to blame me for your mistake Oliver and stop blaming the others for your mistakes. I am leaving”. Oliver snapped back to look at her but he only saw her back exiting the door. He was furious. 'I am blaming others for my mistakes', he thought but the meaning to that phrase Oliver took it much deeper than a cargo order.  
“You can go too”, Tommy said to the others. When they were out of the office and the door was closed Tommy spoke again. “Felicity is right you know. It doesn't matter who signs and I was just checking our emails”.  
“Tommy don't...” and Oliver started pacing at the office. Tommy was unpleasantly calm and that bugged Oliver. He tried to remember about that order. Oliver knew that he had made it but he was sure that he wrote three, no thirty three. The cargo was paid so they couldn't do anything.

Tommy start checking their emails until he found the one for the specific order and the email wrote thirty three.  
“Oliver come here”, Tommy said and turned the screen so Oliver could see.  
“Felicity was right. We made the mistake”, Oliver couldn't believe that for once more that woman was right. 

Tommy had called his accountants Anton and Alexei so they could check about the invoice and he wanted to have a conversation about his new suppliers. Anton and Alexei was HER brothers. When Oliver had left, Tommy didn't want to find new accountants. Anton and Alexei knew about the business and he trusted them with their accounts and with his business. Tommy had reached Anton on the phone.  
“Hi. Tommy. What can I do for you?”, Anton said as soon as he picked up his phone.  
“Hello Anton. A cargo came today and I want to give you the information about the invoice”, Tommy said calmer.  
“Can you send it to me?”, Anton said with his professional voice.  
“I will scan it for you and email it”. Tommy wanted this invoice to be as soon as possible to their book of income and expediture. “I want to talk to you about new suppliers too but i think it can wait”.  
“Ok. We will talk some other time”.

Tommy always wanted to be legal and he tried to be. Oliver spoke after Tommy hang up with Anton.  
“You still have them as our accountants?”.  
“Yes, I didn't want anyone to mess up with our books and have new accountants that they didn't knew Verdant so, I kept them. Do you have a problem with that?”, Tommy said and he was trying to send Anton the invoice.  
“No. I don't have any problem with her brothers. I have a problem with her”, Oliver said and sat at the couch watching at Tommy sending the invoice to Anton.  
“And with Felicity? Do you have a problem with her too?”, Tommy asked and he looked over his papers at where Oliver was sitting.  
“What Felicity have to do with our conversation?”, Oliver said and his voice had anger.  
“Oliver you knew she was right. Why you treat her like this?”, Tommy said and putted done at the papers.  
“I don't want to talk about her and all I want is to see her break down and leave”, Oliver said and he stood from the couch and walked to the window.  
“Are you?”, Tommy asked looking at his brother.  
Oliver snapped his head to look at his brother. Of course he wanted that, why wouldn't he?

Oliver wanted to change the subject.  
“How the meeting with the suppliers went?”.  
“You changed the subject”, Tommy said and a smile appeared at his face, “the meeting went fine. The discount that they made us is good enough”, Tommy said and then he returned his attention at the PC.

Every time Tommy talked to him about Felicity anger filled him and other feelings that he couldn't exactly recognize. What that woman was going to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know anything about accountants or suppliers but I had to intoduced her brothers at this story!!!And I don't know if non alcoholic champagne exists!!!I hope you enjoyed it!!!Thanks for reading!!!Leave your comments and I will be happy to answer!!!  
> You can come and talk to me in tumblr to "myheroarrow"!xoxo


	8. We All Should Relax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't wait until tomorrow to give you next chapter so that means this week i'll give you 4 chapters!!!Enjoy it!!!  
> I don't own the characters.  
> Love, A

Felicity stormed to the lockers to collect her things and then she went up to the café.  
“Felicity what happened?”, Laurel asked. It was normal to see Felicity like that the last few months that she was working at Verdant.  
“Laurel please. I am sorry I don't want to discuss it. I can't stand him anymore. Oliver is an asshole”, Felicity told Laurel and she saw the others looking at them as they were coming from the office. Felicity spoke to Barry, Ray and Caitlin.  
“The three of you are cowards and I think you just blamed me to have some fun. I hope you enjoyed it”.  
Then she turned to Laurel. She was looking at Felicity with curiosity.   
“Laurel I am sorry. I really have to go home. I can't...”. Felicity kissed her friend at the cheek and left.

Laurel was worried. Why everyone was against Felicity? She was smart but she wasn't a threat to them. Felicity didn't after their jobs or anything. They were treating her like that only to tease her? Why? Felicity had never done anything to them.  
“What did you do to her?”, Laurel asked and anger showed at her face but none of them gave her an answer.

Tommy was downstairs leaving an upset Oliver in their office. Laurel hadn't heard him and he surprised her. Tommy saw her talking to the others and none of them gave her an answer. He had heard Laurel's question and decided that he could answer for them.  
“They blamed her that she tricked them to sign an invoice”, and with that everyone was looking at them. They looked surprised but it was the truth.

Laurel hadn't spoke with Tommy not even about work and she didn't know how to react around him. Tommy was looking at her with his beautiful eyes and she was lost in them and he looked at her with something unreadable. Laurel thought about Felicity and she found herself again.  
“Mr. Tommy she left in anger, again”, Laurel said pointing at were Felicity went, “I am worried about her. With the things that happening she will break”.

When Tommy saw Laurel the last thing he wanted to talk with her was Felicity. He wanted to kiss her again and hug her and be lost at her eyes but he couldn't. They were with others around them and they hadn't talk about their kiss. But if the only topic they could talked about was Felicity it was good for him.  
“Don't worry. Felicity is a strong woman”. Looking deeply at Laurel's eyes didn't help. He wanted so badly to feel her lips on his again.  
“She haven't even talked to me about the other day”, Laurel was worried about her friend.

Tommy was understanding Laurel and he would do anything for her to be lighter and happy.  
Tommy went near the three others and Laurel followed him.  
“As for you...”, Tommy said pointing at the three of them, “...you should know that Felicity was right and you shouldn't have done that. You should have support her”. Tommy turned to look at Laurel and she felt pride about Tommy and a smile appeared on her face.  
“Please don't worry about Felicity and don't push her. When she will be ready she will talk to you”. He thought about touching her but at the last minute he changed his mind.

Felicity went to her house and she was furious. With Oliver, with Barry, with Caitlin and with Ray but most of all she was mad with herself. She was starting to break. How long this had to keep going? She was at Verdant for months now and she couldn't find any evidence about them being guilty but she couldn't find anything to make them innocent too and that was driving her crazy. Felicity wanted them to be innocent.

Felicity searched her phone in her her bag, she unlocked it and searched through the contacts to find a specific one. She made the call and it rang twice before the person in the end of the line pick it up.  
“Hello. Do you have anything?”, the man asked.  
“No I don't. Everything seems legal”, Felicity said pacing the room.  
“We are trying to find the locations of the money”, the man said.  
“I'll try to search the PC at their office”. She wanted desperately to find something. Anything.  
“Felicity be careful”, the man said.  
“I will”. And with that Felicity hanged up. She knew that she would find anything at the office but she had to try and she had not to be suspicious.

Oliver was deep in thoughts. ' Why this woman was always right? Why he couldn't be calm with her? Why everything she did made him angry and why he was thinking about her? Like right now. 'No. not anymore'.

Tommy entered the office again and found Oliver standing in front of the window.  
“I spoke with mom. She is waiting us today for dinner”. Oliver turned around so he could see his brother.  
“Today? Ok. I 'll be there”, Oliver said and turned again to the window and he was lost at his thoughts.

Tommy didn't know what his brother was thinking but he looked that something troubled him and for once more he didn't want to talk about it. So Tommy left it be.

Oliver was thinking Tommy's answer over and over again. 'Are you?'. Of course he wanted that. Felicity had humiliated him and he wanted her to leave on her own. To defeat her and she gave him pain, he would give her psychological war and whoever will back down first. That wasn't going to be him. He tried to clear his thoughts and think about getting ready for the dinner with their parents.  
“I will go home and get ready. Don't be late”, Oliver told Tommy before he left the office.  
“I have some things to do and I'll be at home in time and I am never late. You are”, Tommy answered and he raised his head to watch Oliver leave. Tommy got his attention back to the PC so he could finish and get home in time.

Raisa had prepared all their favorite foods when Moira told her that Tommy and Oliver will come for dinner. Raisa loved the boys and they loved her too. It was like a second mother to them or a third for Tommy.

Tommy and Oliver arrived at the house with Tommy's car. They rang the doorbell and Moira answered the door. She was expecting them after all. Both of them embraced their mother and she walked them in where Malcolm was. Malcolm welcomed them with a big smile at his face. Malcolm was happy that the family was united again. Well almost. Thea was missing from the dinner and all of them missed her.

Malcolm was holding an glass of scotch at his hands and he offered to Tommy and Oliver one and Moira went to the kitchen to see if the dinner was ready.  
“So how is everything at work dad?”, Tommy spoke after he took a sip from his glass and sat at the couch.  
“We are preparing our new collection and the magazine is going excellent. Your mother is perfect with everything she does”, Malcolm said and sat at the chair near Tommy.  
“It says your father who isn't perfect”, Moira said from the door and came and sat to the arm at Malcolm's chair.  
“So we have perfect parents Tommy”, and Oliver laughed standing in front of the window.  
All of them laughed. It was good to be with family Oliver thought but he missed Thea.

“Mom, how is Thea?”, Oliver asked as they were walking to the dinning room after Raisa informed them that dinner was ready.  
“She is great. Her studies are going perfect and we will have to wait to come back so we can finally retire”, Moira said looking at Malcolm who was sitting at the head of the table. Moira sat next to him at his left and opposite her Tommy and Oliver.  
“Will she came at Starling for the summer?”, Oliver asked even if he knew the answer.  
“No she said that she want to stay at New York for the summer”, Malcolm said before he ate a piece from his fillet. They ate in peace and in silence for a few minutes before Moira spoke again. 

“We wish she was here too but maybe we should go and visit her sometime but we have you two and our little troublemakers can occupy as pretty fine without Thea too” and Moira took a sip from her wine.  
“Mom”, Oliver and Tommy said at the same time.  
“We have grown up you know”, Tommy said playfully.  
“Oh, I know that Tommy but for us, you , Oliver and Thea will always be our little troublemakers” she said and she putted her hand on top of Malcolm's that was on the table. They were proud of their children, they have grown up so fast.

Oliver and Tommy was two very successful businessmen and Thea was taking her degree soon and she was going to be the head of their family business. Arrow inc. It was the Queen's business. The best fashion house in the country. Malcolm still had owned the Quake magazine but the had included both business in one when the families united and their was the Arrow Quake that whatever you wanted about fashion you could find it there.  
They continued their dinner talking about business and the future and things that family could talked about.

Tommy and Oliver left the mansion even Moira and Malcolm wanted them to stay for a bit longer. They should be back at Verdant. The club was going to open any minute now and they wanted to be there. They said their goodbyes and they promised to do it again with Thea this time.

Laurel had ended her shift and she went home to Felicity. Sara and Nyssa had a great idea and she wanted Felicity to agree too.  
“Honey I' m home”, Laurel said loudly when she entered her house.  
“Sweet pie, I am at the kitchen, making dinner”, Felicity said with equal loud voice and when Laurel entered the kitchen both girls laughed. It was a joke between them when they where in good mood to play husband and wife, 'the coming home' version.  
“Sweet pie? That's a new one Felicity. I am starving. What are you cooking? It smells delicious”, Laurel said and inhaled the smell that is coming from the stove.  
“Chicken with mustard and potatoes. I made some rice too”, Felicity said and opened the pot that was on the counter, “ and I bought ice cream too”.  
“Felicity thats all wonderful. Can't wait. I am really starving. I will go take a shower and be right back”, Laurel said and went to her bedroom.

After a while Laurel came wearing a tank top and shorts.  
“Is dinner or maybe pre breakfast ready?”, Laurel asked and sat at a stool.  
“In five minutes, tops”, Felicity said and gave Laurel a glass of red wine. When the dinner was ready they sat on the couch exhausted after food and work and ate their ice cream.  
“So”,... Laurel started talking ,”Sara and Nyssa had a great idea. You have a day off tomorrow, so am I, so what about a little trip?” , and she waited Felicity to answer.  
“Laurel I don't know, I am tired...”, and she didn't finished her sentence.  
“Oh, come on Felicity. You cooked all this and you were tired. I know stress cooking. It will be fun. The beach, sunbathing, swimming. Please Felicity”, and Laurel made her puppy face.  
“Ok, ok. Stop doing that face. I 'll come”, and Laurel left her empty cup at the table and hugged Felicity tightly.  
“We are going to have fun”, and she laughed.  
“Maybe it is what I need right now...fun”, and Felicity hugged her too.

The next day Felicity and Laurel was preparing for their trip. Nyssa and Sara had said that they will be there to pick them up with Nyssa's car.  
“Felicity...are you ready? Sara and Nyssa will be here any minute”, Laurel yelled from the living room. She was ready. She had packed her sun bag. She had wear her swim suit and she was waiting for Felicity.  
“I am coming Laurel”, and she was there holding her sun bag and she had wear her swim suit as well.

Sara and Nyssa were there after 5 minutes. Felicity and Laurel putted their bags at the trunk next to Sara's and Nyssa's sun bags and jumped at the backseat.  
“Where to?”, Felicity asked.  
“To the sunniest and sandiest beach we will find”, and with that Nyssa started the engine and started driving.

After an hour they found the beach that Nyssa was talking about and she parked the car.  
The four girls found a spot at the beach with four sun beds and putted their bags there. They started undressing so they could feel the water. Felicity stayed behind lying in one sun bed.  
“Felicity come one”, Laurel said before she leave for the water.  
“I want to drink something cold and then I will join you”, Felicity said and lied down. Laurel just shook her head and went to swim with Sara and Nyssa.

Felicity had ordered a lemon iced tea and she was enjoying the sun when the three girls came out of the sea. She had closed her eyes and she was just relaxing.  
“Have she fell asleep?”, Nyssa asked Sara as they were coming out.  
“Nah, she just relaxed. Then Laurel had an idea.

All three girls had approached Felicity slowly and when they were almost above her the three of them in synchronization gathered their hair and spun them so all of the water they had will fell on Felicity.  
“What the hell?”, Felicity almost screamed and Sara, Nyssa and Laurel burst out at laugh.  
“You didn't come to water so we brought the water here”, Laurel said when she stopped laughing.

Felicity had rosed her sunglasses to look at Laurel with a fake angry look but Laurel didn't bite it.  
“Oh come on Felicity. Have some fun”, Sara said and Felicity laughed.

Sara, Nyssa and Laurel lied at their sun beds and ordered themselves iced teas too.   
“So isn't it beautiful?”, Nyssa said taking a sip.  
“Baby it's wonderful”, Sara said and grabbed Nyssa's hand. “Felicity what do you think?”.  
“It's perfect. The perfect place to forget about my problems”, Felicity said and looked at Laurel.  
“You are right Felicity. The best place to forget our problems”, and her mind flew at her kiss with Tommy.  
“And what problems do you have Laurel?”, Nyssa asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“Tommy”, Felicity said at Nyssa and Felicity was looking for Laurel's reaction.

Laurel snapped her head to look at Felicity.  
“How...?”.  
“Come on Laurel I am not blind. I saw you two”, Felicity said and a smile appeared at her face.  
“You saw them what?”, Sara said and she was on her elbow so she could she Laurel and Felicity.  
“Felicity don't”, Laurel said and pointed a finger at her friend but at the same time felt relieved.  
“Nope. It's about time to talk about it”, Felicity said and mirrored Sara's position. “I saw them kissing”.  
“Thank God”  
“Finally”, Sara and Nyssa said at the same time.  
“What?...”, Laurel said and looked at Sara and Nyssa and she was now in a sitting position holding her knees near her chest. “Forget that. We didn't kissed. I kissed him. He didn't respond”.  
“Because he hadn't the chance. I opened the door”, Felicity said.  
“I don't thinks so”, Laurel said looking at the sea.  
“Oh, come on. Have you seen the way he is looking at you?”, Sara said and lied down again.

Laurel didn't answer at her sister and she just thought all that they had said. What if Felicity hadn't opened that door? And what had the way he was looking at her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me your thoughts!!Thanks for reading!!!!!


	9. This Weekend's Schedule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody!!! Thank you for the response and the comments and everything!!  
> I am so sorry for the mistakes. I hope there are getting less each time!!!  
> I don't own the characters...  
> Enjoy it!!!  
> Love, A

Felicity was asking Oliver for that day off everyday and every time he said to her that he will see about that. Everyday the same thing. He was starting to get on her nerves. Not that he wasn't already. Deep inside her, she knew that wouldn't give her that weekend off but she kept trying. Felicity knew Oliver had worried for her and that cold and hot was...uff and plus all of that Oliver had made her work at the club for two nights that week.

That week's schedule was that she had to work Friday night and Saturday night at the club. She was pissed. Oliver was messing with her schedule and made her working at a new area that she didn't had any idea about but Felicity didn't backed down.

Today was Friday and her first time at Verdant, her first shift at the club. It was very loud in there but Felicity didn't mind, the music was perfect. At least Sara and Nyssa were working. Helena was working too but Felicity didn't liked her. At all.

Oliver was at the VIP session and was exploring the crowd or at least it seemed like that.  
"Anything you like?",he heard Tommy say after he stood next to him looking over the dancing area. Verdant was almost full.  
"No nothing. You?", he asked his brother and looked at him. Oliver took a sip from his drink and then looked again at the crown downstairs.  
"No. Nothing", and his mind flew at Laurel. They still hadn't talk and he thought that she was avoiding him. When Laurel kissed him, he believed that they were on the same page but apparently they weren't. It was just a 'thank you' kiss. He had to take Laurel out of his mind and concentrate his mind elsewhere. " How Felicity is doing?". Not the best topic to speak about with Oliver but Tommy needed a distraction.  
" I don't know. I don't pay attention to her", Oliver said coldly and that was a lie. His eyes were at her the entire time and that bugged him. Really bugged him. Everywhere she went his eyes were with her.  
"I saw her around somewhere. Oh, there she is", Tommy said. He knew that Oliver hadn't take his eyes of her since Felicity had started her shift but he wanted Oliver to admit it but Oliver didn't. As always.

Tommy turned his face to look at Oliver and he saw him getting serious and angry and suddenly he left Tommy's side and start going down were the crowd were dancing. Tommy's eyes fell on Felicity and someone was annoying her. She kept her smile and Tommy thought that it was a drunk customer so he let Oliver deal with it and he just observed but why Oliver wanted to interfere? Felicity was capable of defend herself.

When Oliver was looking at Felicity he saw someone trying to grab her from her waist and make her dance with him or he tried to kiss her, Oliver could exactly see from that far. Either way that customer was annoying her. Oliver run down at where Felicity was and now he was standing behind Felicity.  
" Is everything fine?", Oliver asked more to the man in front of Felicity. He asked loudly, so the man could hear him and Felicity was scared. Oliver was there? Why?  
" We are just having some fun. Aren't we baby?", the man said and grabbed her wrist.

Oliver grabbed his arm and squeezed it hard. Felicity saw in the man eye's that he was in pain and he let go off her wrist. She couldn't see Oliver but she felt his anger. His front was pressed at her back and she could feel his sharp breaths and his body was tensed. She felt him move a little and a bodyguard came at her front to take the man away and out of the club. That was the time that Oliver released the man's arm without saying a word. 

The look on Oliver's eyes should be a killer look because it seemed the man was afraid as hell and combined with his hand squeezing at the man's arm even a drunk man could be afraid.

The music and the man's actions and the warmth from Oliver's body made Felicity's head spin. She tried to take a step forward but failed. Oliver must have thought that she was about to faint or fall and he put his hands on her waist to steady her. She was fully pressed on his front now and she felt him leaning at her ear.

Oliver's hands were so gentle at her waist. Didn't pressed to much and she could feel his heart beating. Felicity focused at the feeling of his body and the feeling from his hands and everything around her blurred. They stayed like that only for a few seconds but it seemed forever. The movement that his body made to lean and speak at her ear made Felicity come back to reality.  
" Easy. Nothing happened, you are fine but you should be careful", his breath on her ear made her shiver and with that he left her standing there alone. Oliver just left. 

Oliver's head was spinning too and not from the alcohol and his hands were burning from where he had touched her. ' What is happening to me?', he thought and went back were Tommy was, without telling him a word even if he had tried to ask.

Felicity went home after half an hour and the only thing she could think was his breath on her ear and his hands on her waist. She was doomed. She knew that. Felicity didn't expected Oliver to show up. She was capable to deal with a drunk man but when she heard Oliver talking from behind her she was speechless and she had froze. Oliver had come to rescue her? Why?

Oliver went home that day alone. He had left earlier than Tommy so he wouldn't have to answer at his questions. He, himself couldn't answer why he did what he did.

Felicity was still asking about that day off and the more she asked the more he didn't want to give her that weekend off. Like if he did, he would lose the control he had on her but why? He didn't had any control on her. Today at the club he tried to rescue her. Why? Oliver knew that she was capable to deal with the drunk man on her own but he was there, for her.

When Oliver saw that man grabbing her arm he steamed up from anger and the only thing he could see was that man's hands on Felicity. Oliver ran down where she was and grabbed that man. Felicity couldn't see him but when Oliver spoke he felt she was scared. When her back pressed his chest Oliver almost forgot why he was there and then the man said something that Oliver didn't understood. His thought was at Felicity and her body. After the man left, Oliver thought that she would faint and grabbed her from her waist. He wanted to feel her skin. The warmth he was feeling it burned him. He leaned at her ear and her scent made him dizzy. He spoke to Felicity.  
" Easy. Nothing happened, you are fine but you should be careful", and he left quickly. This woman was like a magnet and he pulled away from her and Oliver left. He run away from her.

 

When Felicity saw next week's schedule she was angry, really really angry. Oliver didn't gave her the weekend off. Her schedule that weekend was, Friday , the last shift at the café and after that at the club. Saturday at noon at the café and after that at the club and then Sunday morning at the café again. Not only he didn't gave her that weekend off he added more shift to her schedule. 'That bastard', she thought.

She went straight to the office and without knocking she entered. Tommy was there and he was surprised at Felicity's action. Oliver was standing in front of the desk and when he heard the door open he turned around fully to see who had entered.  
" What are you doing here and why hadn't you knocked?", Oliver asked with anger but deep inside him he knew the answer. Felicity had saw that week's schedule. Even Tommy hadn't seen it. 

Tommy was waiting Felicity to talk. Even if he didn't know the reason for Felicity's action he was sure that she was angry and she was angry with Oliver. Felicity was really angry with Oliver.

Felicity started walking over at where Oliver was. She was in front of him, at his personal space. She was looking at him in the eyes and her eyes was on fire. Oliver could see that fire. He was looking at her with the same intense and Tommy could feel the fire surrounding him. 

"I know you did it on purpose. I have never asked for anything and yet you wanted to ruin my weekend...", she said with anger and with a loud voice and poked him at his chest with her finger and then with a calmer voice she continued,"... but so you know I will enjoy the weekend" and with that she turned and left the office leaving Oliver in flames and Tommy with a big smile at his face.

The weekend came and at Saturday Felicity was so tired. Felicity was at her shift at the club after a 10 hours shift at the café . She had spoke with Sara and Nyssa about Laurel's surprise and everything was ready even if Felicity wasn't there.

Oliver was pissed and he had cut one shift so Felicity will be working more hours at the café. At the club the hour had passed without incidents and she ended her shift and when she was at the lockers she took all her clothes because Sunday was laundry day and went home to change. 

Felicity wore a white top and black shorts, her hair up in a high ponytail and black straps sandals. Her feet couldn't bare high heels. She checked the time. 3:00. She send Sara a text.  
F: Where are you?  
S: We are at Poison.

Felicity grabbed her clutch, she checked if she had her phone,keys and money and left for Poison.  
It was further from Verdant and she was tired but she wasn't going to ruin Laurel's birthday because Oliver was a jerk and didn't liked her.  
She found the girls and wished Laurel happy birthday. She ordered a drink and started dancing with the others.

She was dancing and had fun and she had drink almost 4 drinks when she bumped at something solid with her back. His hands grabbed her waist to keep her steady. His hands was firm and calloused and he had grabbed her at where her waist was exposed and she could feel that man's warmth. He made her have goosebumps. Felicity started dancing with him without seen with who she was dancing with. She didn't care who he was at that point, after 4 drinks. Felicity turned around and she stilled. She was dancing with Oliver. 

As she turned she had grabbed his arms. She tried to leave and she took her hands from his arms and putted them to his chest and she tried to push him but he grabbed her even tighter and brought her closer. So Felicity was closer to Oliver, almost her whole body pressed to his, so she stepped on her tip toes so she could reach his ear.  
"You wanted to ruin it. Didn't you?", she tried to leave but he held her close to him.  
She could feel his warm body even under the layers of their clothes. He was smelling alcohol and something else but Felicity was enough drunk not to understand what it was.

When Oliver had spotted her dancing he thought that it wasn't Felicity. Felicity should be at bed sleeping. When he looked more carefully and saw the others too he was certain that she was Felicity. He reached her and grabbed her from her waist. Her skin was so soft. Oliver was expecting Felicity to turn around but she started dance and he found himself dancing with her.

When she turned around he saw the surprise at her eyes and she tried to leave. Felicity thought that he was there to ruin her night out. So he was stubborn and proud and after all he had tried ruin her weekend and Felicity asked him about that he found himself answering with a smirk on his face. Her breath at his ear made him shiver but he tried to hide it.

"Did I?", and she could hear the pride at his voice.  
"Fuck you Oliver", and with that she tried to leave and he left her. That smirk died at his lips when he saw her back.

Felicity said goodbye to Laurel, Sara and Nyssa and some other friends that Sara had called and took her clutch and left. When she exited Poison she breathed for the first time.

She should have left along time ago but she was having a lot of fun so after her meeting with Oliver she didn't want to be on the same place with him. Felicity looked at her watch. The time was six and at seven she should be at Verdant and start her shift. So Felicity went straight at Verdant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your comments. Thanks for reading!!!!xoxo


	10. I Hate You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody!!! This chapter is one of my favorites. I hope you will enjoy it!!!  
> Sorry for the mistakes!!!  
> I don't own the characters...  
> Love, A.

Felicity was dizzy and tired and she had a headache and she was hungry. She had forgot when was the last time she had eat and she was walking to Verdant. She wasn't late this time, she was just in time. Barry had just came in. Felicity went to the lockers quickly to get changed when she realized that all her work clothes were at her house. Sunday was laundry day. She put on one of Laurel's t-shirts and kept her shorts and she went up at the café where Barry was. She was still mad with Barry but she had to work with him.

Her head was throbbing in pain from the headache and she smelled like alcohol but she didn't had the time to go home, have a shower, at least she had a toothbrush and aspirins. She fixed her ponytail and drink her coffee in one sip ordering a second one to Barry. This was going to be a rough Sunday and Felicity was already tired and a bit sleepy.

Customers start entering at Verdant and Felicity started her shift. For the next three hours Barry and Felicity worked nonstop.

It wasn't 10 o' clock yet when she had an order and Barry was nowhere to be found. She saw him after a minute coming out of the bathroom.   
"What happened to you?", Felicity asked. He was pale and he looked like he was throwing up.  
"I think I got sick. I am throwing up and I think I have a fever", Barry said sitting at a stool and putting his hand at his forehead.

Barry didn't seem well even from the minute he entered Verdant. He was pale and extremely slow at the preparation of the orders and he was one of the fastest barista that Verdant had. Felicity thought that might something is wrong with him but he hadn't said a word until now.

Felicity start preparing the order and took her phone out but until that Barry run to the bathroom once more. Felicity put her phone down. She decide to first go the order to the customer and then come back and make some phone calls so someone could come and replace Barry. Maybe she was mad at Barry but she had a heart.

Felicity's phone was at her hand once again and debated who to call. She knew that Iris, Caitlin. Cisco and Eddie were at Central city to visit their families. Sara and Nyssa were probably drunk and already sleeping at home after Laurel's party. Laurel should be in the same state too. She thought of Ray.  
" Give me Ray's number to call him so he will come and replace you", Felicity said to Barry.  
" Ray isn't in Starling. He told me that he would go to Central with the guys", Barry said before he ran one more time to the bathroom. So who were the only options to call?

Barry was out once again even paler and weaker than the previous times. She had only two options. Tommy and Oliver.

Felicity remembered that Tommy was in Coast City for work because she had asked him to be at Laurel's party and he had said that he had a trip at Sunday and he had to wake up really early but even that she called him and he didn't answered. Oliver just didn't answered too Felicity thought that he was sleeping. He must have stayed at Poison after she had left .

"Barry leave and I will see what I will do", Felicity said and she tried to find another solution.  
“Are you sure?”, Barry said to her with a weak voice.  
“Even if I am not, you are not a help. Go get some rest”, Felicity said and Barry took his things and left Verdant.

Felicity was all alone and she tried to do her best to keep the customers happy. She prepared the orders as fast as she could and bring the orders to them and because she was alone she had to be paid at the time that she was bringing their orders and above all she was extremely tired.

Felicity tried again to call Oliver and Tommy but nothing. She called Oliver over and over until his phone was switched off.  
' That jerk. The only time I really needed him and he is not here. He is not even picking his phone'.

One hour later she started getting even more tired, if that was possible. She saw a couple entering Verdant but she didn't pay much attention because she was occupied preparing an order.

"Felicity, how are you?", she heard a man asking and rises her head to see who was. She saw Malcolm and Moira.  
"Mr. Malcolm, Mrs. Moira how are you?", she tried to smile but failed, tiredness was written all over her face,  
"Are you alone dear?", Moira asked her and looked around to see if any other employer was there.  
"Yes. Barry got sick and I told him to go home", Felicity explained and continued preparing the order.  
"And where is Tommy and Oliver?", Malcolm asked with a bit anger. He knew that Felicity should have called them but why they weren't there?  
"Mr. Tommy is at Coast City for work and Oliver...”, Felicity exhaled a breath tiredly, “...I don't know where Oliver is. He has his phone off", Felicity said and took the now ready order to the customer.

The tables at the beach were almost full and Felicity tried to keep up. So she took another two orders and came back to prepare them. Someone had to come. She couldn't do this until the end of her shift. She really wanted help.

When Felicity came back from the tables that were at the beach, she found Malcolm without his jacket, his tie and with his sleeves rolled up. Moira was wearing an apron and she was helping her husband in the bar. The powerful Queen-Merlyn couple was going to help her? They were going to be her barista?

Felicity wanted to laugh but she held herself because as surreal as she found that image they were here to help her and she appreciated that.  
"What are you doing?", Felicity asked with a straight face.  
"We can't leave you alone", Malcolm said and looked at his wife. " We are going to help you as better as we can. Malcolm was a barista at his younger years", Moira said and the three of them start to work together.

Felicity really appreciated Malcolm and Moira. Now even more than before. They both helped her as much as they could and as it seemed Malcolm remembered enough from his past time as a barista. He was slower and Moira only putted glasses of water for Felicity but Felicity didn't care. She had help and that was all she really cared about.

Laurel had called Felicity one hour later. She was awful and with a very bad hangover. Laurel said that her stomach was awful too and Felicity thought that what Barry had was epidemic. Felicity didn't said anything to Laurel about the situation at Verdant because she didn't want Laurel to come at her state and help her.

Tommy called right after Laurel.  
"Felicity what happened?", Tommy asked.  
"Mr. Tommy everything is under control, for now. Barry got sick and he left but I have help now. Don't worry", Felicity told him.  
"Is Oliver there or Laurel?", Tommy asked her.  
"No sir. None of them. Laurel is sick after last night and I couldn't reach Oliver and now he has his phone off", Tommy was worried and furious.  
"I'll be there in an hour", Tommy said and she knew that Tommy would drive like a maniac to come to Starling. She didn't want anything happen to him.  
"Tommy when you come please go check Laurel. She's a bit sick and I am worrying and I can't leave to go see her", Felicity asked and at her voice you could hear her tiredness.  
"OK. I'll come as soon as I can".  
“Please don't worry. I have help. Just go and see how Laurel is”, Felicity hang up the phone and looked at Malcolm and Moira.

Malcolm and Moira appeared to be the best help she could have. When you work and you love working you can do whatever work someone would give you. Malcolm and Moira was one of those people. Whatever you'll give them they could done it as good as they could.  
"That was Mr. Tommy. He will be here in an hour", Felicity told Moira and Malcolm and they kept doing their work, together.

Oliver had woke up. He went to the bathroom and took a shower. He took something for the headache and ate some breakfast. He dressed up and he searched for his phone at the nightstand. It was at the floor. He picked up his phone from the floor and he saw that it was closed. He opened it and he put his password and putted it at his jacket without checking it for missed calls or messages. He ride his bike and he was at Verdant after noon.

Felicity was sitting at a stool near the exit so she could keep an eye to the customers at the beach and she was drinking coffee, maybe her sixth. The café hadn't occupied tables. Only Malcolm and Moira. So she thought that she could sit for a few minutes to rest her feet. They were killing her.

"What are doing here?", Oliver asked her as soon as he entered Verdant and saw her sitting. 'Why she was sitting? She was working. She wasn't there to sit. She was there to take orders and serve but not to sit', Oliver thought and he got mad with her.  
"Sitting", was the only answer he got and Felicity didn't had the strength to look at him. She kept looking at her customers. Oliver hadn't the time to answer .That was when Tommy entered Verdant. Oliver turned for a second to look at his brother and the his attention was back at Felicity,  
"Who gave you the right to sit?", Oliver said ans he was rising his voice," and what are you wearing?", gesturing her shorts.

Felicity was starting to getting angry and that was the time when she first looked at him. He looked mad with her and he had his eyes lock with hers. Felicity was looking at him with an unreadable look. Tommy hadn't speak nor his parents and Oliver, Oliver was waiting for Felicity's answer but she stayed silent.

"Oliver", Tommy and his parents said but Felicity held her hands up to make them stop. She wanted Oliver to finish with everything he had to tell her. Felicity was boiling with anger.  
" And tell me that you weren't late". Oliver said and his voice was loud. 

Felicity stood from the stool and looked at him with a look that could kill, if looks could kill. She couldn't recognize herself. Felicity couldn't stand him anymore that was her last hint of patient.   
"SHUT UP. JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!", she was mad, furious and exhausted and she was yelling. "You are coming in here and the first thing you are asking me is why I am sitting, then you are judging me about what I am wearing and the third you are asking me is if I was late. ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?”, she was yelling and she didn't care who will hear her, “ I was alone until your parents came and helped me...”, she said pointing at Malcolm and Moira that now they were standing. “...I was calling you but you ignored me and you switched off your phone. For just once I needed you and you switched off your phone. YOU ARE A MONSTER! Now I understand why she left you and everybody else will. Because YOU ARE A FUCKING MONSTER!", Felicity was yelling and everyone was looking at her with wide eyes. She was shaking from anger and every other emotion she had. 

She took her eyes from Oliver that she was looking at her with a look that she couldn't read, only shock she could see and she didn't read anything else and Felicity looked at Tommy for a moment and spoke with a calmer voice at him.  
"Tommy I am leaving. You know were the money is", and with that she passed through Oliver that he was shocked and Oliver followed Felicity with his gaze. As everyone else followed her with their eyes. 

Tommy hadn't seen Felicity like this before. She was leaving but he thought that she meant she was leaving forever. Oliver was still looking at her and he was frozen, like someone had slapped him at the face and the only thing Oliver did was looking her leaving.

Felicity started walking away from them and she was at her way to the lockers. She wasn't far away for them yet and at some point she stopped. Felicity stopped and putted one hand at her forehead and with the other tried to keep her balance and tried to grab something, anything.

Oliver that he still had his eyes one her, he noticed her first. She was about to faint. Nobody saw when Oliver was at Felicity. Oliver ran to Felicity and grabbed her before she fell on the floor. They both fell at the floor but Felicity was in his arms.

"Felicity talk to me", Oliver pleaded her. He was terrified. One minute they were fighting and the other she had collapsed. Someone was talking around them but Oliver had his eyes focused on Felicity's face. Her eyes were closed and she looked peaceful and pale and tired.

She opened her eyes briefly and she saw Oliver's face so close to her. He looked worried, even terrified. He was stroking her cheek telling her something she couldn't focus on and then with all the strength she got she raised her finger pointing at him and with heavy eyelashes she barely spoke.  
"I hate you". Felicity's hand fell on her chest.

He had heard her even if her voice was just a whisper and he heard his soul cracking. She hated him. 'Felicity hates me', he thought. A hand was at his shoulder and Oliver looked up to see Tommy.  
"We should take her to the hospital". Tommy had brought his car outside Verdant.

Oliver carried her in bridal style and putted her at the back seat of Tommy' car. Oliver was at the back seat too. He pulled Felicity at his lap and her head was resting at his shoulder. Malcolm was at the driver's seat and Moira at the passenger seat.  
Oliver didn't pay attention at why Tommy wasn't coming with them because he was focused at Felicity. His one hand was at her waist and the other was at her cheek. He peppered her forehead and the crown of her head with kisses.  
"I am sorry Felicity. I am so sorry", he kept telling her. 

Oliver didn't understood when they reached the hospital and the car stopped. He carried her through the hospital's doors and put her at a stretcher giving her a last kiss at the forehead. Moira and Malcolm explained to the doctor what had happened and the doctor and a nurse went with Felicity for examinations. Oliver couldn't stay there and just sit when Felicity was in such condition. Tommy came some time later. 

Oliver didn't know how much time had passed but his feet were starting to be tired from pacing at the hospital's hallway. Tommy stopped in front of his parents and talked to them. Then he went were Oliver was.  
"Come sit down", Tommy said to him.  
"Tommy I...", Oliver started saying and Tommy putted his hand on his shoulder and Oliver stopped.  
"I know", he said.  
"No you don't. I did that to her...”, Oliver said pointing at where Felicity was, “I did that. She was right again. I am a monster", Oliver sat down at a chair. He putted his elbows on his knees and ducked his head so he could reach his hands behind his head and though his hair.  
"Felicity will be alright and when that happens you can show her that she made a mistake. Show her who you really are", Tommy had sat next to him and he squeezed his shoulder.

Tommy could see that his brother was terrified. They hadn't news for Felicity and that made Oliver even more nervous. Tommy knew that Oliver was the one to blame for why Felicity was at the hospital. As Felicity had told Oliver once, 'stop blame the others for your mistakes' and he had. Whatever had happened to Felicity was Oliver's mistake and Oliver was blaming himself.

Oliver turned to say something to Tommy but he saw the doctor. The four of them was in front of him.  
"You are here for Felicity Darhk?", Dr. Wells said.  
"Yes we are her friends. She hasn't a family near by", Malcolm said and held his wife's arm tighter.  
"Doctor how is she?", Oliver asked with a trembling voice. He didn't care to hide his emotions. He was worried, no he was terrified and Felicity was at the hospital because of him.  
"She will be fine. It's just overwork and with a lot of rest, less stress and with a healthy diet she'll be just fine", Dr. Wells said and Oliver left a breath that he didn't know he was holding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your comments. Thanks for reading!!!xoxo


	11. After The Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody!!!Thank you for your comments and the love that you are showing to my story!!!  
> Here you go the next chapter!!!  
> All mistakes are mine!!  
> I don't own the characters!!!  
> I hope you enjoy it!!!  
> Love, A...

Oliver sat down again at the chair and he felt lighter. Felicity was going to be fine. She wasn't completely fine but he was going to do anything possible so she could be. He knew that it would be difficult but at least he was going to try. He would ask for her forgiveness forever.

Moira asked the doctor if they could see her. He said that one of them could. Oliver wanted to go but he didn't said a word. He knew that Felicity didn't want to see him. Moira went to Felicity's room and Oliver waited outside until his mother would come out and tell them how Felicity was.

Moira entered the room and closed the door behind her and Felicity was awake.  
"Hello sweetheart", Moira said to her and approached the bed taking Felicity's hand in hers. " how are you feeling?".  
"Tired. I fainted didn't I? And you brought me here?", Felicity asked with a low voice.  
"Yes sweetheart. Everyone is outside waiting", Moira said seeing that Felicity was trying to keep her eyes open. " You should rest. We will be right outside if you need us. Get some sleep". Moira said giving Felicity a smile and she left her hand and walked out of the room.

Tommy sat next to Oliver when Moira stepped in Felicity's room. He putted his hand on his shoulder.  
" She will be ok. You heard the doctor", Tommy said trying to cheer up his brother.  
"I know but she'll never going to forgive me. I wouldn't forgive myself and I won't”, Oliver said looking at Tommy and Tommy knew that Oliver was going to be harsh on himself., “ When she was between conscious and unconscious she told me that she hated me. I want her to forgive me", ' I need her to forgive me', Oliver told himself, " but I know she won't".  
"If you try hard and show her that you are really sorry and that you are not the man that she thinks you are, Felicity will forgive you".

When Tommy finished his sentence Moira was back at the hallway were her sons were and Oliver stood up waiting for his mother to say anything.  
"How is she?", Malcolm asked but Moira had her eyes on Oliver. She could see how much worried he was.  
"She is fine. A little tired but she is better", Moira said giving her son a smile and then looked at Tommy and Malcolm with the same smile on her face.  
"You can go home. I will stay here with her", Moira said looking at the three men.  
"I'll stay too. I am going to stay with you", Oliver said and at his face was written that he will not take no for an answer.  
"I'll go home. I have some work to do", Malcolm said and kissed Moira at her cheek and put his hand on Oliver's shoulder.  
"I will come with you at the mansion ", Tommy said and everyone looked at him confused. " When I called Felicity she told me that Laurel was sick and I didn't want her to be alone, so I brought her at the mansion so Raisa could take care of her".  
"Ok. We should go Tommy. I'll call you honey", Malcolm said to Moira and gave her one more kiss. Malcolm squeezed Oliver's shoulder and he and Tommy left.

Laurel was sleeping at one of the mansion's guest rooms. She didn't heard Raisa when she came in her room and left a tray with food. Tommy and Malcolm were at the mansion and Malcolm went to his office to finish his work and Tommy went to see Laurel. He entered the room and saw her sleeping.

When he had called Felicity to ask her what was going on and she had told him about Laurel, Tommy freaked out. When he was at her house he just wanted to see if she was ok. When Laurel had opened the door, he felt relieved. Laurel was a little pale but nothing else. Tommy told her more or less what had happened and he took her to the mansion. Laurel lied at the bed and he promised her he will come back and gave her a kiss at the forehead.

Tommy sat slowly at the bed without wanting to wake her up but he failed.  
She opened her eyes slowly, "Tommy", Laurel said sleepily.  
"I am here", and with that he took her hand in his. As always a perfect fit.  
Laurel was almost full awake and she was searching his face.  
"Everything is ok?", she could see in his eyes that he was debating with himself about something.  
"There is some food at the nightstand next to you. Eat something I will go take a shower and we will talk", he squeezed her hand once before he stood looking at her and he left.

Laurel was so drunk last night that when she was home she felt sick. She didn't expected to see Tommy when her doorbell rang but Felicity. Tommy didn't tell her much and he took her at his parents house. He had to be somewhere so Laurel had to stay at his parents house so someone could take care of her. She fell asleep almost immediately. 

When Tommy left Laurel ate and took a shower and changed her clothes. She had managed to take some with her before she and Tommy left the house but she wanted to know what was happening.

After twenty minutes someone knocked at her door.  
"Come in", Laurel said and Tommy entered her room. He had changed his clothes and he had taken a shower. She couldn't see him but could smell him and his smell was something that she would recognize anywhere.  
"Did you ate well?", Tommy asked looking at the tray with the empty plates and stood behind her. Laurel was looking outside the window at the amazing gardens of the mansion. She turned to look at him.

Tommy observed her. She had changed her clothes and she was smelling so good. She had taken a shower too.  
"The food was incredible and I took a shower. Thank you for all", Laurel said and she had her arms around her like she was hugging herself. Before Tommy could say anything Laurel spoke again. " Noe tell me what is going on".

Tommy didn't want to tell her anything until she was much better but he knew that Laurel wouldn't step back until she found out what he was hiding from her.

Tommy putted his hand at her arm and guided her to the couch where they both sat. He took her hand in his. Laurel looked at him and she knew that whatever had happened it was important. Tommy took a breath and he looked at Laurel's eyes.  
"It's about Felicity", her hand squeezed him and she waited for him to continue, "she is at the hospital. She is fine. Just overworked", he said in one breath and as he was looking at Laurel he saw her eyes filling with tears.

Laurel stood up immediately and left his hand before her tears fell. She walked to where her clothes were, " I want to go and see her", he heard her say and he knew that she was crying. Her breaths were sharp and her voice was trembling.  
"Laurel you are still weak. I will take you there but after you are feeling better. Much better. Felicity will be okay", Tommy was behind her and putted his hands in her shoulders. 

Tommy turned her around so she could look at him but Laurel kept her head down. Tommy knew that she was crying.  
"Laurel look at me", he said and he placed his index finger at her chin raising her head so their eyes could meet. When their eyes met he could see sadness and her eyes were red and his other hand left her shoulder to wipe her tears that had fallen to her cheeks.  
"Felicity is fine, baby, and I promise I will take you at the hospital when you are perfectly fine", Tommy hadn't understood what had slipped out of his lips until he saw Laurel's wide eyes and parted lips. He had called her 'baby'.

Laurel was feeling his hands on her face and her brain had stopped thinking about anything else. When he called her baby she thought that she had misheard.

Tommy didn't understood how he began to lean, he cupped her face with both his hands and then the only thing he remembered is his lips on hers. He wanted just to peck her lips but Laurel grabbed his wrists and she kissed him back. One of his hands left her face and went at her waist pulling her closer. As Tommy's hand left her face, her now free hand went around his neck, her fingers through his hair.

His lips captured her lower lip and Tommy ran his tongue over it. Laurel moaned and she turned Tommy's head to have a better angle and she deepened the kiss. 

She found his tongue with hers and a dance that they waiting for so long started.

They parted only because they needed to breathe and Tommy putted his forehead on hers. Both of them tried to catch their breaths and they parted a little bit so they could see at each other eyes. 

Their eyes were locked and full of desire, love and happiness.  
"I wanted to happened for so long", Tommy said.  
"Since my apartment?", Laurel said and bite her lower lip.  
"Longer", and at their faces appeared a smile of happiness.

Oliver had stayed with his mother at the hospital. Moira had insisted that Oliver should go at the cafeteria to eat something and have a coffee. She could be next to Felicity if she wanted something. Oliver did as his mother asked him to.

Oliver went to the cafeteria, ordered a coffee and bought himself a sandwich but he couldn't eat. He was so sad and mad at himself about what he had done to Felicity. He stared outside the window recalling his fight with Felicity and remembering her faint and saying to him that she hated him.

Every time at her words his heart was hurting. At that moment he promised to himself again that he was going to make her forgive him and show her his real self. He was done hurting her or anyone that was around him. But how he could do that? He knew that Felicity after their last fight wouldn't want to talk to him. Talk to him?Felicity wouldn't want to see him.

Oliver took another coffee and a coffee for his mother and his untouched sandwich and went back up at where Felicity's room was.

He gave his mother her coffee, she thanked him and he sat next to her.  
"Tommy called and told me that Laurel is much better".  
"That's really good news. Anything new from Felicity?", Oliver asked and lowered his head.  
" Nothing new", Moira said and putted her hand on his shoulder, "my boy is not your fault".  
"Mom it is. Felicity is here because of me. She hates me and she should be. I hate me too", Oliver said without looking at his mother.  
"You should make her change her opinion about you then", and Oliver looked at his mother who she had a smile on her face.  
"I will", Oliver said with determination.

Oliver and his mother sat in silence for a while and Oliver stood up to stretch his body and his eyes fell at Felicity's door.  
"Why don't you go inside and see her?", Moira said gesturing him to go inside.  
"No. No. If she wakes up...I am the last person she will want to see", Oliver said making a step back.  
"I know you want to see her. Let me see if she is asleep and if she is you can go for just a minute".

Oliver's mind was proceeding what his mother was telling him. He debated with himself but the desire to see her won.  
"OK", was the only thing that Oliver said and he was nervous. He didn't want to upset her.

Moira entered the room slowly only to see Felicity sleeping in peace. She gestured Oliver to come over and he entered the room and Moira closed the door behind him.

Felicity wasn't pale anymore and the evening's colors were dancing beautifully on her face. Oliver walked slowly near the bed and he just looked at her. Without thinking he reached a strand of hair that it was on Felicity's face and pulled it out of her face still looking at her. Oliver had leaned over her and he was inches from her face. He pressed a feather kiss on her forehead not wanted to disturb her or waking her up and he whispered ,"I am sorry". He straighten his body, turned around and he opened the door and exited the room. 

Felicity wasn't asleep but she didn't want to speak with anyone. She was still too tired. She heard the door open and then heavy footsteps and from the scent that covered the whole room she knew that it was Oliver. Felicity waited and she felt the kiss on her forehead and heard his apology. His true apology because Oliver didn't knew that she was awake. When she heard the door close Felicity opened her eyes and a tear fell from her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!Leave your comments and I will be happy to answer!!!xoxo


	12. Forgive Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers!!!As I promised a new chapter for you today!!!Happy reading!!!  
> All mistakes are mine!!!  
> I don't own the characters!!!  
> Love, A...

Moira and Tommy was at Felicity's room with her doctor the next morning.  
"You can leave today and you will have to follow my prescription by letter Ms. Darhk", the doctor said.  
"Of course doctor", Felicity said seating on her bed.

The doctor turned around to exit the room and Moira followed him.  
"Doctor let me come with you", Moira said and left the room with him.  
"How are you feeling?", Tommy asked Felicity and sat at the chair next to her bed.  
"Better but still tired. How is Laurel?", Felicity asked with concern about her friend.  
"She is better but not quite fine. Yesterday she stayed at the mansion but today before I come, she came home with me. She wanted to come but I didn't let her. I brought her home because is nearer Verdant. Mom and dad wasn't happy about that but they convinced us to have Raisa with us for as long as you stay. She will come and stay with us so she can watch over you two when me and Oliver can't".

Felicity thought the situation that Tommy was telling to her. 'At their home? With Oliver leaving there? NO'.  
"You want us to come and live at your house? No, definitely not", Felicity said with determination and shook her head.  
" Felicity you aren't feeling well yet either is Laurel. You can't be alone. Who will take care of you both? It's just for a few days until you both feel much better", Tommy said and waiting for Felicity to agree.

Felicity didn't want to live at the same house with Oliver. Even after his apology she was mad at him and she had every right to be. She wanted some peace but Tommy was right. They were both sick. 'Just for a few days', she told herself.  
"Ok but when we both feel better, we will leave", Felicity said knowing that she would lose this argument.  
"Laurel went to your home and she told me to bring you these", Tommy said and pointed at a bag. He brought it to her to look what Laurel had gave him. It was a pair of underwear, a change of clothes, brush, toothbrush, a pair of shoes and her phone with her phone charger. "She thought that you will need those".  
"She thought well", Felicity said and a small smile appeared on her face.

Oliver had left when Tommy came at the hospital. Moira left at some point late at night but Oliver didn't want to leave Felicity alone. Even after Tommy came he wanted to stay but Tommy convinced him to leave.

Oliver went at his house and Raisa and Laurel was at the kitchen. They were cooking or maybe Raisa was cooking and Laurel just keeping her company and ate breakfast.  
"Good morning", Oliver said to both women.  
"Good morning Mr. Oliver", both women said and Raisa continued cooking.  
"How is Felicity?", Laurel said and putted her empty plate at the sink.  
"She is better. Today I think she will come home. How are you?", Oliver asked and leaned on the kitchen's island.  
"Better. I don't know what made me feel like this. I thought that it was the hangover but then it was like I got the flu", Laurel said and she sat at one of the stools.  
"Be better", Oliver said to her and went to his room. 

He undressed and walked to the bathroom. He needed a shower. The only thing he could see was Felicity's pale face at his arms over and over again and her telling him that she hated him. His hands formed to a fist and he hit the tiles at the shower. How he had become like that? A monster as she had said. He was hating himself too.

Moira helped Felicity dress up as Tommy prepared the discharge note to leave the hospital. After everything was ready they helped Felicity leave the hospital and sit at the car that Tommy had brought in front after he had finished with the discharge note. They rode in silence and Felicity was just watching outside the window.

Felicity was watching outside the window recalling what had happened. She had remembered telling Oliver that she hated him and that wasn't the truth, hate is a strong word, she was mad, sad, angry but she couldn't hate him, she just couldn't forgive him. Just not yet.

Tommy drove Moira at the mansion first and then they were at Tommy's house. Felicity was anxious to see her friend. They entered the house and Felicity only felt two pair of arms hugging her. Laurel was so fast that she didn't even saw her.  
"I am so happy to see that you are fine. How are you feeling? What the doctor said? Do you want anything at all?", Laurel started saying after she released Felicity and examined her to see if she was ok.

Felicity start laughing.  
"I am happy to see you too. Better. He told me I have to be on a diet, some vitamins and a lot of rest. No, I don't want anything. Just to lie down." she started laughing again. "I am sorry but I have never seen you speak so fast". Felicity said to Laurel after she calmed down.  
"Come, let me show your room", Tommy said and the three of them went up where her room was.

They entered the room. It was big, twice hers and Felicity's eyes focused on the bed. She was still tired and the only thing she wanted was to lie down.

Laurel caught Felicity's eyes drifting at the bed.  
"You can lie down if you want I can fix your clothes".  
"I want to take a shower first and then go to sleep", Felicity said looking at her friend and Tommy.  
"I will leave. I will be back for dinner", he said and gave Felicity a smile and a wider smile at Laurel before he leaves the room and closing the door behind him.  
"Something have changed between you two", Felicity said and moved to her bag that Tommy had putted next to the bed.

Laurel's face lit up and blushed and a big wide smile appeared on her face.  
"Go take a shower and we will talk later", she said and after Felicity found what she was looking for she just shook her head, smiled at her friend and went straight to the bathroom.

Felicity undressed and she felt lighter. She checked the water and she was now under the water. It was warm enough. She thought again about the last days. Oliver was so mean to her but after their fight at the hospital he seemed broken. Felicity was mad at him but his voice and the way he had kissed her on her forehead seemed that he was truly sorry. She putted her hand on her forehead where he had kissed her. She hadn't seen him since then and she was happy about that. For now. She didn't know how she will react when she sees him.

Felicity had finished her shower and she had dressed up with clean clothes and her hair was still damp. Laurel waited outside. She had put her clothes in the closet and had prepared Felicity's bed.

Oliver had called Tommy and he had told him that they would come home. So he had left. He didn't want Felicity see him and be upset. So he had went at Verdant and there he was right now. 

Tommy entered the office.  
"Hey, what are doing here?", Oliver asked Tommy as soon as he saw him.  
"I brought Felicity home. Laurel is with her and Raisa of course", Tommy said and at the couch next to Oliver.  
"How is she?", Oliver asked without looking at him.  
"Tired", was the only thing that Tommy said. Tommy could see how hard his brother was on himself and he was sad but if that was what it have to be done so he could start live again then Tommy could handle it.

Felicity had lied down at the bed. It was so soft. Heavenly soft. She wanted to speak with Laurel but sleep overtook her. She opened her eyes and it seemed like hours had passed. She checked her watch at the nightstand. It was time for dinner. She stood up and checked her clothes. She was fine. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and tried to find her way to the kitchen. She was starving.

Felicity could smell the food and her stomach growled. She could heard voices from downstairs. Laurel, Tommy and one that belonged to a woman. As she was coming down the stairs and saw Laurel and Tommy sitting next to each other and Raisa was cooking. Before she could reached the floor she tripped but she didn't fell. Two firm hands caught her and her hands and her face were in a solid chest.  
"I caught you", Oliver said and she could feel his beard and his breath at her ear and she could hear his heart. It was beating a little faster. 'Maybe because he thought I would fell', she thought.

She looked up and they were so close. If she had moved her head their noses would touched. His eyes was full of emotions and they were pleading her for forgiveness. She didn't want to look at him, she didn't want to speak with him, she didn't want to see whatever she saw in his eyes but she couldn't. His eyes were all she could see, all she could focus on and those blues eyes would destroy her.  
"I wish you didn't", Felicity said after few seconds and saw the sadness in his face. Even seeing him like that was painful but she just couldn't forgive him yet.

He steadied her and helped her as she pushed his chest to be away from him. Oliver pulled his hands from her waist but his eyes was still locked with hers.

Oliver looked at her for a little longer and then he turned around and left the room without saying anything. He almost run. Felicity knew that was the way that their relationship will be from now on until she forgive him.   
"Miss Felicity you are awake", Raisa said raising her eyes briefly from the pot and cut Felicity from her thoughts.

Laurel and Tommy had seen the scene between her and Oliver but didn't spoke. They just looked at each other and Tommy went to find Oliver.  
"Felicity you haven't met Raisa. She is the family housekeeper, the best cook in the world but most of all is like a second mother for Tommy and Oliver", Laurel said and watched Felicity's reaction at Oliver's name. Felicity was a bit sad when she heard his name.  
"Nice to meet you Raisa", Felicity said and sat at the stool where Tommy was sitting.  
"How are you feeling?", Laurel asked her.  
"Better but not perfect", Felicity said and put her hands on the table waiting for Raisa to serve them.

Oliver hands burned him were he touched her and he passed his fingers through his hair.  
"Are you ok?", he heard Tommy asking him from behind.  
"No I am not. She will never forgive me. I can't stand it", Oliver said and he rubbed his face.  
"It won't be easy buddy. It won't be easy", Tommy said putting a hand on his shoulder.  
"I know. I think she'll never forgive me", Oliver said and turned to face his brother. The sadness that Tommy saw at his face was heartbroken.  
"Don't be so pessimistic about that. Just keep trying", Tommy said and gave him a smile.

Sure he was going to try again and again because he deserved it. Anything that Felicity would say to him he deserved it but Felicity didn't even speak to him and that silence was killing him. Oliver's face lit up a moment but only for a moment.  
"Come let's go inside", Tommy said and made his way in.  
"You go. I'll come later", Oliver said and with that Tommy went at the kitchen to find the girls.

Laurel and Felicity was finishing their dinner and Felicity felt her eyes heavy.  
"I'll should go and have some rest", she said and stood up.  
"I'll come with you", Laurel said and tried standing from the stool.  
"No. You can stay. Good night Raisa. Tommy", Felicity said to Laurel and the others and stood up and went upstairs.

Raisa was cleaning and Laurel and Tommy made their way to the living room.  
"What happened?", Laurel asked and hold Tommy's hand in hers, entwined their fingers.  
"He is sad. He can't stop blaming himself and...", Tommy said but Laurel cut him off.  
"And he is right", Tommy looked at her without leaving her hand.  
"I know that. He wants Felicity to forgive him and he is in pain too but Laurel he is my brother and I can't see him be like this", Tommy said and looked at her.  
"I know baby but have faith", Laurel said and leaned to peck Tommy's lips.

Felicity had gone up to her room. She lied down. She was still weak and she was about to get some sleep when she heard her door open. With her eyes closed, she felt the bed dipping and someone sat next to her. She didn't have to open her eyes to see who was. She would recognized that scent anywhere. She felt a hand pulling a strand of hair from her face and his thumb stroke her cheek lightly. She felt the bed shifting and he was close to her. Really close to her. She could feel his breath.  
"What I'll have to do so you 'll forgive me?", Oliver whispered at her.  
'What I'll have to do so you 'll forgive me?', Felicity thought.  
"I am so sorry about what I did to you. Please, please forgive me. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but I'll do anything so you will forgive me. ", Oliver said and kissed her forehead. He stood up from the bed and walked out of the room.

Felicity opened her eyes when she heard the door closing and his steps taking him far away from her door.  
"So will I", and she closed her eyes again to prevent tears to fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!Leave your comments and I will be happy to answer!!!


	13. The Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!!So this chapter is the answer to the mystery around Felicity.  
> I hope I will not disappoint you!!!  
> I don't own the characters but I own the mistakes!!!!  
> Enjoy it!!!  
> Love, A...

So Felicity had to stay to Oliver's house for couple days. Laurel was much better but she enjoyed Tommy's company and Felicity wanted her friend to be happy. Felicity owned it to her for the day she wasn't at her side when Laurel had cried.

Felicity hadn't seen Oliver since he had come to her bedroom. He was avoiding her and she was avoiding him. It was for her own good but also for his. Felicity had started feeling much better day after day with her vitamins and Raisa's food. Raisa's food was the best. 

Laurel and Tommy was outside at the garden and Raisa was cooking. It was almost lunch time. Felicity had come down from her room to grab some water and she was sitting at the table. Oliver should have been at Verdant because his room was quite. Ok, she had checked. The doorbell rang.  
"I will go Raisa", Felicity said without wanting Raisa to drop anything she was doing just for opening the door.

Felicity stood up from the stool and went to open the door. She picked from the peephole but didn't recognized the brunette that it was standing behind the door so she opened it.

Felicity opened the door facing now a very familiar person. She knew who she was but it seemed even more familiar from her past. Her face, her whole presence.  
None of the girls spoke and Felicity had the feeling that the same thing that she was thinking the brunette was thinking the same. After a few seconds the brunette spoke.  
"Felicity?". She said and she sounded so surprised. 'Omg, omg, omg. I know that voice', Felicity thought and then it hit her.  
"Mia?", Felicity said and she was confused. Thea Merlyn was Mia Dearden.

FLASHBACK

Felicity was at New York four years ago. She had just finished from the police academy and from her childhood she was learning martial arts. A very good friend of hers, Ted Grant had opened a gym and he had asked from Felicity to come and help him with the self defense classes. So she did.

Most of the women at the classes gave their real names to the gym but fake names to the instructors for their anonymity. Some of them were high society people and they didn't want to be in publicity about any of that.

Felicity had helped Ted with the classes not for a long time. That week a new person came. She was a petite woman with short blond hair. She was a few years younger from Felicity. Felicity and Mia, that was her name started to get along.

Thea was at New York for six months now. She went there before the semester began to find a house and get to know New York but she didn't stay out of trouble.

She had met a guy and had a relationship. He was starting to get a little violence and she was afraid that he would harm her so she broke up with him. He was still following her and Thea was afraid that he was going to hurt her. She had changed her hair color and length and she had changed where she was living but she wasn't feeling safe. That's why she was at the gym. For self defense classes.

Thea registered at the gym by Ted who knew everyone's real name.  
"What name you want to be called?", Ted asked Thea and looked up from the papers.  
"Mia Dearden".  
When Thea was waiting for her first class to begin a petite blond woman came in the room. She stood in front of them.  
"Hello, everyone. For the new people let me be introduced. My name is Felicity Smoak and I will be your trainer".

Sometime during the classes Felicity had met Mia outside the gym at a little coffee shop nearby the gym.  
"Mia, hi", Felicity had said.  
"Felicity how are you?", Thea said and she smiled.  
"Just fine. I was about to have some coffee and a snack. Would you like to join me?", Felicity asked and for a strange reason even they hadn't talked to much she liked this girl.  
"Sure of course", she said and they picked a table next to the window.

They had taken their coffees and a snack.  
"So why do self defense classes if you are a cop?", Thea asked and took a bite from her muffin.  
"Ted is a friend of mine and he wanted help so I am helping him", Felicity said taking a sip from her coffee.  
"How did you became a cop?", Thea asked.  
"My father was one. So like they say, like father like daughter", Felicity said and both girls giggled.  
"So what about you? Are you studying?", Felicity asked and looked at Thea.  
"Yes I just got here".  
"And may I ask why self defense classes?", Felicity said and her eyes was focused on Thea.  
"Ex boyfriend", was the only thing Thea said and Felicity didn't want to push her.

The girls continued their chit chat and after two hours they said their goodbyes and made a promise to each other to do it again.

So they did until Felicity got her first transportation and they got lost.

\----------------

And here they were facing each other after almost 4 years.

Thea couldn't understand what Felicity was going at her brothers house and had that appearance. The Felicity that Thea knew was blond and wore glasses, outside the classes but Felicity who was standing in front of her had black hair and a goth style. Before any of the girls could say anything Tommy spoken from the kitchen. He had came in when the doorbell rang to see who it was.  
"Who was at the door?".

Felicity was looking at Thea with a terrified look.  
"You don't know me. I'll explain later", Felicity only said and Thea nodded. If Felicity was there and she told her not to talk about knowing her it meant one thing. Her brothers were in trouble.

Thea found her smile again and she entered the house.  
"It's just me", and then Tommy saw her.  
"Thea. What a surprise”, and Thea run to his hug. Felicity was standing next to Laurel who had came in with Tommy.  
"Laurel how nice to see you", Thea said and smiled at her extending her hand for a handshake.  
"Nice to see you too Thea", Laurel answered giving her the same smile and shaking her hand.  
"And this is?", Thea asked Tommy looking at Felicity.  
"I am Felicity Darhk", Felicity said and expanded her hand so Thea could take it.  
"Nice to meet you Felicity. I am Thea Merlyn", and shook Felicity's hand telling her with her eyes that they have a lot to talk about. 

Tommy broke their silent conversation leading them to the living room.  
"I thought that you wouldn't come for the summer", Tommy said to Thea.  
"So I came. New York was boring and what a better place to be than home", Thea said leaving her handbag at the couch.  
"Mom and dad know you are here?", Tommy asked and sat at the couch. Laurel sat next to him. Felicity at one of the chairs and Thea opposite to her at the other chair.  
"I went home first and then came here. Where is Oliver?", Thea said looking around.  
"He is at...", and before Tommy finished his sentence they heard keys on the front door. Thea putted her finger on her mouth so they'll be quiet and don't tell him that she was there.

Oliver entered the house closing the door behind him and saw Tommy, Laurel and Felicity sitting and another person be at their company but her back was at him so he couldn't see her.  
"Hello, everyone", he said and closed the door.

Thea turned her head to face him and stood up from her chair. Oliver saw her and he had the biggest smile on his face.  
"Speedy", he called and Thea run at him. He hugged her tight and she hugged him too.

Felicity watched Oliver and Thea. It was the first time she had seen Oliver smile so genuine. He should smile more often. It suited him.

"I've missed you Ollie", Thea said after she loosed the hug so she could she her brother.  
"I've missed you so much", Oliver said and his smile grew even bigger. "When did you came?", Oliver asked keep holding Thea by her shoulders.  
"Here, ten minutes ago. In Starling about two hours", Thea said and lead Oliver to sat with them. Thea sat at the chair and Oliver at the arm chair.  
"You will stay for the summer?", Oliver asked looking at his sister.  
"Yes all the summer".

Laurel and Felicity hadn't talked but they exchanged a look between them and they make their way to leave. They weren't family and they had a lot to talk. Tommy held Laurel's hand firmly. He wanted them to stay but he knew that Felicity couldn't stand Oliver and her, be at the same room.

"We should go. You will have so much to say", Felicity said and she stood. Laurel didn't make a move because Tommy squeezed her hand like it was ok for her to stay if she wanted.  
"No, Felicity. You can stay. Both of you. My brothers girlfriends are welcome to stay", Thea said. She just wanted to know what was happening there. What was Felicity's relationship with them.  
"Felicity isn't my girlfriend Thea but Laurel is Tommy's", Oliver said before Felicity could answer and looked at Felicity briefly.  
"I'm sorry. I misunderstood. I thought because they were staying here obviously...", and Thea gestured her hands to there appearance, "...that they were your girlfriends".  
"It's a long story Thea but not for now", Tommy said and smiled at her.  
"Well good night from me and nice to meet you Thea", and Felicity left to go to her room. Oliver followed her with his eyes and Thea looked at him and Thea knew that something was there between the two of them. Maybe not yet but it was.

Felicity entered her room and closed the door leaning on it. What she should do. Her cover was exposed. If Thea told them everything? She should talk to her and if she couldn't convinced her she had to leave but if Thea wanted to expose her wouldn't she tell everything to them when they were downstairs. Felicity had to talk to Thea.

FLASHBACK

It was Felicity's first assignment. She didn't had many information and that's what she was waiting for. She was a year at the CCPD and she was one of the best. Including her partner Roy Harper who he was sitting next to her. The door from the office opened and a tall man with short hair called them to come in.  
"Captain Lance this is one of our best policemen and policewomen. Felicity Smoak and Roy Harper. Detective Felicity Smoak and Detective Roy. Harper, this is Captain Lance from the SCPD. He has found an information about money laundering in Starling and he wants an undercover cop", Captain West said and looked between his detectives and Captain Lance.  
"So what is the story?", Roy asked and looked at Captain Lance and the four of them sat down.

On the table between them it was a file. Captain Lance turned it around and opened it so Felicity and Roy could see it. Photos and papers were in it.

" The Queen - Merlyn family owns a business by the name Verdant. We believe that its just a front for money laundering. It has three owners. We have checked their parents but they were clean. 

“This is Thomas Merlyn the elder brother", and Captain Lance showed them the photo of a handsome young man around thirty and he continued showing them another photo.

"This is Oliver Queen the second owner and brother of Tommy only after their parents got married". Oliver was around thirty too and Felicity was lost in his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes and his short blond hair and his sharp jaw. He was so handsome and if anyone could be in love only from a photo, then she was. 

Captain Lance putted a photo of a young girl above Oliver's. She looked familiar but Felicity could only remember Oliver's eyes at that point.

"This is Thea Merlyn and the child of the unit of the two families. She isn't in Starling for the last two years. We had some information about the money but we couldn't track it and we lost it. We believe that some were here in US and some at Europe. Your focus is in the two brothers", Captain Lance said looking Felicity and Roy who they were looking at him without speaking before pulled another photo. 

"This is Isabel Rochev, Oliver Queen's ex girlfriend, as far as we know. We believe she and her brothers Anton and Alexei Rochev have connections with the Russian mafia, the Bratva, but we don't have any more information.”, Captain Lance said and pulled another photo.

“Helena Bertinelli, is the daughter of the Italian mobster Frank Bertinelli, but she doesn't speak with her father a long time now. She is working to Verdant. Maybe this is a coincidence but we have to explore it. Isabel and Helena were best friends as long as Isabel was Queen's girlfriend. After that they hadn't be in touch. We were keep an eye on them but for almost a year we had nothing at all until the previous week.” Captain Lance said and rise his head so he could see Felicity and Roy.

“We want someone inside. So Smoak you will go as a waitress. Your story is that you left the city you were leaving because of your divorce and a very possessive ex husband. Harper will show up only if we have an important information and he will be your ex husband. We want you to be close at them and ad abused woman can come closer to two men. The information will be handing between you two. Hand by hand. No phones. For anything else you will speak from the phone. Your code name Harper, will be 'mother'. You two can take the file and read it but anyone except the four us will know about this mission", Captain Lance said putting the photos inside and gave them the file, "Any questions?", Captain Lance said.  
"No, sir", they both said.  
"You can go now", Captain West said and Felicity and Roy was ready to go, having no questions.

"Read the file and I will answer any questions you have", Felicity and Roy were leaving. When Roy reached the doorknob Captain Lance spoke again and they turned to look at him, "...and be careful, both my daughters are working to Verdant". With that Felicity and Roy exited the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and be gentle!!!Was worth it? The mystery I mean!!!!Thanks for reading!!!


	14. We should Go Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers!!!Next chapter and enjoy it!!!  
> I don't own the characters, only the mistakes!!!  
> Love, A...

Felicity remembered everything about that day. That day she had learned about the Queens and the Merlyns and everything that was involved around them. She had fallen in love with Oliver the first time she had seen him in a photo. She hadn't said anything to Roy and if he had understood anything he hadn't told her. 

She knew that Oliver, Tommy and Thea were innocent. She didn't know how but she felt it in her heart. She just had to find the information she was looking for. Now that Thea knew who she was her mission was in jeopardy. The first thing she should do is leave but if she leaved, Oliver, Tommy and Thea would go to prison and Felicity couldn't bare even the thought of that happening. So she should wait until she had that talk with Thea.

Tomorrow morning Felicity came down from her room to have breakfast. She was feeling better. She hoped everything was fine. Laurel was sitting at the table eating her breakfast.  
"Good morning", Felicity said with a smile waiting from her friend to tell anything so she could understand if Thea had told something to them.  
"Good morning", Laurel smiled at her too and Felicity understood that Thea hadn't told them anything. But why she hadn't?

Felicity sat next to Laurel and Raisa put a plate in front of her.  
"Good morning Ms. Felicity. How are you feeling?", Raisa asked.  
"Good morning Raisa. Better. Much better. I think it's time to go home", Felicity said and rises her eyes from her plate to look at Laurel.

Laurel had a sad face but she knew that it was time for them to go back home. Laurel just nodded and continue eating her breakfast. Tommy was at the kitchen after a few minutes. He gave Laurel a peck at her lips and sat at the stool next to her.  
"Good morning", he said and both girls salute him. Oliver was at the kitchen after Tommy. He stopped a second after he saw Felicity and she looked back at him like giving him the permission to enter.  
"Good morning".  
"Good morning", the other three said. They ate in silence.

"Tommy I would like to talk to you", Felicity said and she saw Oliver tried to leave after he had placed his plate at the sink.  
"You can stay if you want...", and Oliver froze and turned on his heels and looked at Felicity. She was talking to him. It was the first time Felicity had spoke to him after their fight. She was looking at him. She had a cold look at her eyes, as she was turning to look at Tommy she continued, " ...for you Oliver, is good news".

Tommy and Laurel exchanged a look about what Felicity wanted to talk. Seeing Laurel's sad face, Tommy knew that for him wasn't good news.

Felicity was looking at Tommy and then Laurel.  
"Look Tommy. I am very grateful for what you and your parents have done for me and Laurel but I am much better now and I think we should leave. I will. If Laurel wants...", and Felicity didn't finished her sentence.  
"Felicity is right. We should go home", Laurel said and looked at her friend.

Felicity turned to look at Oliver. He should looked happy that she finally was leaving from his house and he would be free again but he looked hurt.

Oliver didn't said a word and he just left. He was hurt and he knew that now that Felicity was getting better and she was leaving from his house, she would leave from Verdant and from Starling and go as far as she could from them and that hurt him. If Felicity was leaving he didn't had a chance talk to her and apology to her and she was leaving and hating him forever.

Tommy had seen Oliver being sad at Felicity's words and he was sad. Even if Laurel left his house they were still together but if Felicity was leaving, what leaving meant? Their house? Verdant? Starling?  
"Whatever you want Felicity but may I ask what your plans are?".  
"What do you mean Tommy?", Felicity said confused.  
"You are leaving this house but what about Verdant?", Tommy said and Felicity understood what he was meaning.  
"I don't know", 'not until I talk to Thea', Felicity thought and with that she ended the conversation.

That afternoon both girls packed their things and went home. Felicity was so glad she was back to her home. Laurel before they leave she had arranged to meet with Tommy at Verdant later. 

A little before dinner Laurel was ready to go at Verdant. She was wearing a black skinny pants that reached her ankles and red high heels and on top a while shirt. She was holding her clutch and she had her hair in waves laying on her shoulders.  
"WOW, you look stunning. Tommy will drool", Felicity said sitting at the couch and watching TV.  
"Really? You thinks so?", Laurel said looking at her clothes.  
"I know so", Felicity said and stood to hug her friend. "Go and knock him down".  
"I wish you came too", Laurel said and she did her puppy face.  
"Laurel Lance don't look at me with that face and go get your man", Felicity said and she opened the door and start pushing Laurel out.  
"Have fun", Felicity said and before she closed the door Laurel answered,  
"I will".

Tommy and Oliver was sitting at the bar and they were talking.  
"So what will you do with Felicity?", Tommy asked Oliver that he was looking around and tried to get his attention.  
"Tommy I don't know. I really don't. Please let's talk about something else. How you and Laurel doing?", Oliver asked and tried to smile.

The situation with Felicity was difficult and he didn't know what to do to make her forgive him and don't leave. He knew it would be difficult but he didn't knew how much.

"Great. Just great. I hope we have done this a long time ago but it's never to late", Tommy said and his face was glowing. “I am expecting her to come”.  
"I am really happy for you two", Oliver said. "With all this I forgot to ask you what are we going to do with that cargo. The champagne bottles are too many. We will never sale them".  
"I don't know. Why don't we have a meeting to see if anyone from the staff has any ideas about this?", Tommy said and at that moment he saw Laurel entering Verdant.  
"Wow...", Tommy was the only thing he said and his lips parted. Oliver turned to see what his brother was looking at.

Laurel was stunning. Tommy forgot everyone and everything that was happening around him and he had eyes only for her. Laurel was approaching them with a big smile at her face.  
"Hello", she said to both of them.  
"Hi Laurel", Oliver said and looked at her. He looked again at the entrance but no one came. He was expecting Felicity to come too.  
"Hello baby", Tommy said and gave her a kiss at the lips.  
"Tommy we are at Verdant", Laurel said and she was embarrassed and she was blushing. Tommy loved to make her blush.  
"I don't care. Every body should get used to it, that we are together. So if I want to kiss you, I will kiss you wherever we are", Tommy said and Oliver smiled. Oliver was happy that his brother found his other half.  
"You came alone?", Oliver asked.  
"Yes. Felicity didn't want to come. Why would she Oliver...?", Laurel said and she had a serious face, "...after everything?".  
"Laurel...", Tommy said and he wanted Laurel not to talk about that.  
"No Tommy. Please let her speak", Oliver said and waited for Laurel to continue.  
"You were cruel with her and unfair and you hurt her and finally you broke her. She had to face almost everyone in Verdant but you were the worst. Are you happy?", Laurel said and she was angry and she raised her eyebrows. They hadn't speak about this even if they were leaving at the same house for the past days.  
"No I am not happy. I am miserable and I feel awful and I want her to forgive me but she doesn't even speak to me so...", Oliver said and paused both of them looking at him with wide eyes.

Tommy saw that Oliver was more broken than he thought and he wanted to stop that conversation because of Oliver and the way he was feeling.  
"Come let's go, mom is waiting for us", Tommy said reaching Laurel's hand and Oliver stood up as well.

They were at the mansion. Oliver rang the bell and Tommy and Laurel was right behind him. Thea opened the door.  
"Hello everyone", she hugged Oliver, then Tommy and kissed Laurel at the cheek. Laurel was a little nervous.  
"Come in", Thea said and watched outside the door before closing it. "Felicity didn't came?", she asked turning to face them and she saw Laurel having a sad smile, Tommy as well and Oliver, well Oliver was the saddest from the three of them.

Laurel sighed and then pressed her lips before talk.  
"She isn't feeling quite well yet so she preferred staying at home". Oliver closed his eyes and shook his head as he wanted to shake an image out of his head.

Moira and Malcolm were at the living room and all of them went there to say hello to them.  
"Mom, dad", Tommy said and embraced his parents.  
"My son", Moira said and kissed Tommy's cheek.  
"Do you remember Laurel?", Tommy said and looked behind so he could reach her hand. He pulled her next to him. "Laurel is my girlfriend".

Laurel was nervous and when Tommy introduced her to his parents as his girlfriend she was nervous and extremely happy at the same time. She gave Moira a smile that reached her eyes and she was glowing from happiness and Tommy had the same expression at his.

Moira and Malcolm smiled to his son and to Laurel. They could see how happy their son was and if he was happy they were happy too.  
"Welcome", Malcolm said to Laurel.  
"Nice to be here", Laurel said.  
Malcolm was speaking a little with Laurel.  
"Felicity didn't came?", and Moira saw the sadness in Oliver's eyes.  
Moira saw Oliver and gave him a hug. She spoke at his ear only for him to hear her.  
"Are you okay?".  
"I'll be", Oliver said and then he stepped back so his mother could look him in the eyes.

Raisa that had returned at the mansion told them that dinner was ready.

Felicity was sitting at the couch when her phone rang.  
"Hello mother".  
"Where have you been?", the man asked with concern.  
"I was a little sick. Everything is good", Felicity said.  
"OK. I thought you were exposed", the man said and Felicity exhale like he was holding his breath.  
"No. Just got sick".  
"OK. Be better. We will talk".  
Felicity really had to talk to Thea, she couldn't tell anything to Roy because he was going to tell her to leave and Felicity wanted to find proofs about their innocence. 

Just a couples days had passed since they had left Oliver's house . Laurel had gone back for work that day but Felicity couldn't start working for a week maybe more. Thea and her hadn't speak because Felicity was never alone and Felicity knowing that Thea would come to her and because the girl hadn't say anything to anyone Felicity was a bit relief.

"Laurel please I don't want to come at Verdant", Felicity said and she was at the phone.  
"You have to be out of the house", Laurel said from the other line.  
"Laurel please...", Felicity said and sat at the couch.  
"Felicity please come at Verdant we will grab something to eat and we will go home, please", Laurel said and Felicity knew she had that puppy face on her face even if she couldn't see her.  
"Fine. I'll be there when your shift is over", Felicity said and hang up.

Before Laurel and Felicity spoke at the phone, Felicity had a visitor. There was a knock at the door. Felicity looked from the peephole who was and she saw Thea. It was the first time Felicity was alone after their first meeting. She opened the door.  
"Hello Felicity. I think it's time we talk", Thea said but stayed outside.  
"Hello Thea. You are right. It's time. Come in", Felicity said and Thea came in. 

Felicity closed the door and turned to face Thea.  
"Please have a sit. It will take a while. You want something to drink? Coffee, juice?", Felicity asked and Thea was sitting at the couch putting her handbag next to her feet.  
"Coffee would be fine", Thea said and Felicity poured two cups of coffee. She came back where Thea was sitting and placed one mug in front of her at the coffee table and then she sat at the other end of the couch.  
"So what do you want to know?", Felicity said and took a sip from her coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your comments and I 'll be happy to answer!!!


	15. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thea and Felicity are talking!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody!!! Next chapter!!! I made an effort about the mistakes. I hope is better!! Enjoy it!!!  
> I don't own the characters!!!  
> Love...A

Thea wanted to talk. Finally. Felicity wanted to talk as well. She didn't want to leave and she didn't want Thea to expose her. They had become a family to her and the love of her life was in danger. So finally they could talk.

"What are you doing here?", Thea said.  
"Your brothers and you, are in trouble. I cannot tell you the charge", Felicity said.  
"I figured that when I saw you in their house. How bad it is? For an undercover cop is here and especially you, it must be bad", Thea said and sat more tensed on the couch.  
"You are facing prison, but I think you have been framed. I believe you are innocent", Felicity said and Thea jumped from the couch.  
"Damn right we are innocent. Me and my brothers have never been involved in illegal business. So what is going on?", Thea said and she was shouting.  
"Thea, please calm down. I believe that. I believe that deep in my heart and my instincts are never wrong, but I have to find evidence about your innocence without them I can't do anything", Felicity said and looked at Thea sitting down on the couch.  
"I'll will help you", Thea said with determination.  
"The only help I want for you is not to expose me. If I leave, you, all of you go to prison. Please", Felicity said and waited for her answer.  
"I'll not do something like that knowing that if you leave we are going to prison", Thea said and Felicity left a breath she didn't know she was holding.  
"Thank you", Felicity said and smiled.  
"Now tell me what is going on between you and Oliver", that was not a question. It was a statement.  
"Nothing is going on between us. Your brother didn't like me from the moment he met me and we had a fight and our last fight made me go to the hospital. Not from the fight, just overwork", Felicity said a took a sip from her coffee.  
"But you love him", Thea said and Felicity almost choked.  
"I don't love him", and looked at Thea with wide, surprised eyes.  
"You suck at lying. I don't know how they haven't understand you are a cop. I think Oliver likes you", Thea said and took a sip from her coffee.  
"Oliver just feels guilty".  
"Yeah, sure. Guilt isn't what I see in his eyes every time he looks at you", Thea said with a grin on her face but before Felicity could answer her phone rang. It was Laurel.

When Thea had left it was almost an hour before Felicity had to go to Verdant. Felicity had a shower and dried her hair and decided what to wear. Leggings and comfort big t-shirt and snickers. She was ready and took her handbag and headed to Verdant.

When everyone saw her all of them asked her how she was. Even Ray. Felicity ordered a juice and she started drinking when Laurel came.  
"OK, I ordered food and...", Laurel was cut off.  
"Hello girls. Laurel how are you?", Thea said and sat next to her. "Felicity how are you?".  
"Fine. Much better", Felicity said and looked at Laurel.  
"Fine. I am fine. Are you here to see your brothers?", and Felicity looked at Laurel that now she was standing between the two girls.  
"Yes. Didn't Tommy tell you? We are having dinner with mom and dad. You should stay. Both of you", Thea said and looked at Felicity with a grin on her face.

Moira and Malcolm entered at Verdant and walked where the girls were. Laurel said hellos to both of them. Felicity tried to stand up, but Moira held her arm.  
"Don't stand up. Felicity, sweet heart, how are you?", Moira said and kissed her cheek.  
"I am much better Mrs. Moira. Thank you. Mr. Malcolm how are you?", Felicity said, and the man stood next to his wife.  
"I am fine Felicity. I hope you are getting better", Malcolm said and turned his head to look at Tommy and Oliver. They were approaching at where all of them were.  
Tommy kissed Laurel and Oliver must have stayed a little behind because Felicity couldn't see him.  
"Mom, dad just in time", Tommy said, "Felicity you are staying aren't you?". 

Felicity looked at Laurel who was confused and she spoke.  
"We just ordered a take away and we will go home".  
"Nonsense. You are both staying. Tommy, cancel their order", Moira ordered and looked at Tommy.  
"Mrs. Moira this is a family dinner, maybe your children want to have a dinner just with their family", Felicity said and looked at Thea who had a smile on her face.  
"Then let's ask them", Malcolm spoke this time and looked at Thea.  
"It's fine with me dad".  
Then at Tommy.  
"It will be a pleasure" and last at Oliver. Felicity couldn't see him and she thought that he will say no.  
"I don't have a problem", Oliver said with a low voice and Felicity couldn't believe that he had agreed. Of course he would agree. He wanted Felicity to forgive him.  
"Then you are staying", Moira said, looking at Felicity and then made her way to the restaurant.

Even Felicity knew that Oliver had changed the past few days, but she couldn't believe how much. She knew that she was avoiding her at the house and they only had seen each other a few times. She couldn't believe how much he had changed.

Everybody sat at the table that was prepared for them at the restaurant and the waiter added two more plates. Malcolm sat at one head. Moira at his left, Thea at his right, Tommy on the other head, Laurel at his left, Oliver at his right and Felicity sat between Laurel and Thea.

"I am so happy that we are all here today", Malcolm said and reached his wife's hand and squeezed it.  
"Yes dad. All the family plus beloved friends", Thea said, looking at Felicity and Laurel. Tommy was looking lovely at Laurel and smiled at Felicity. Felicity looked at him with an equal smile.

Then she looked at Oliver. He was looking at her, but when Felicity turned her head to look at him, he turned his head away and looked at his parents.

The food had just started coming.  
"So Felicity you are not from Starling?", Malcolm asked and had a bite of his food.  
"No, I am not. I am from Vegas", Felicity said and looked at Malcolm.  
"Vegas?", Moira asked and she looked surprised, "And what brought you here?".  
"Work and other things", Thea looked at Felicity with a strange look at her face. "What other things sweet heart?", Moira asked and Oliver spoke so she turned her attention to him. Felicity didn't look at him.  
"Mom, maybe Felicity doesn't want to tell us".  
"I don't mind", Felicity said and turned to look at Oliver who locked his eyes with hers.  
"You weren't working at Vegas?", Malcolm asked.  
"I had my own business. A computer company", and everyone stopped whatever they were going. Felicity felt a sudden silence at the table.  
"And you left. It didn't go well?", Tommy was the one that asked.  
"It was going pretty well, but personal reasons made me close it and leave", Felicity said and looked everyone except Oliver.  
"And may I ask what personal reasons?", Tommy asked again, but this time he hesitate.

Thea knew that this was a fake story, a cover story for her as a cop. Maybe some parts were true, but most of it was a lie.

Laurel was stunned. She had never heard Felicity talking about her past. She knew some parts and things about her family, but not everything.

Moira and Malcolm were hearing her with such concentration. Why someone leave from his city, from his home and from a successful business to be a waitress.

Tommy, he just wished he never asked.

Oliver... Oliver just listened with attention at what Felicity was saying.

"I was married and I was happy until my husband started to be possessive and jealous. He wanted me to close my business and be at home. He had started coming there and make scenes , he was stalking me and we fought and he tried to break me and tried to ruin my business so I could live at home. So I divorced him, but he kept doing the same thing. So I decided to leave Vegas change my appearance and change my name too. So after my second try to escape him, here I am".

None of them spoke. They were looking at her with parted mouths and surprised eyes. All except Oliver. Oliver had an angry look. He was angry.

Oliver couldn't believe what he was hearing. The woman that he tried to make her break down after she gave him pain, have been through a lot of pain herself and he caused her more. He was a monster. He wanted her to break down and leave and that's exactly what she had been experienced from her ex husband.  
"Excuse me", Oliver said and stood up from the table and headed to the office.

"Felicity what are you saying?", Moira said and she was looking Oliver leaving.  
"It's OK. It's just my story", and everyone looked at Felicity like she had grown two heads.  
"I'll go check if Oliver is OK", Thea said and run to the office. She knew that Oliver will parallel him with her ex. She just knew it.

When Thea opened the door, she looked Oliver is sitting on the floor and have his back at the desk and the office it looked like a tornado just passed.

"What happened in here?", Thea asked, but he didn't give her any answers. "Oliver...".  
"Thea, please leave me alone", Oliver said, but he didn't raise his head to look at her.  
"I'll go call Tommy".

Thea runs down to the restaurant and spoke to Tommy and Felicity saw his face and his brows frowned and he looked worried.  
"He did what?", Tommy muttered and made a move to stand. Felicity knew that her story caused whatever had happened. Her fake story.

Felicity stood and before anyone could react, she said to Tommy.  
"I'll go", and that action surprised everyone, " my story caused whatever happened", she said only for Tommy to hear.  
"Felicity", Tommy said, but she was already leaving.

Felicity started to climb up the stairs and she was in front of the door. She put her hand on the doorknob and turned it slowly.

Felicity opened the door. The room was almost destroyed. The couch and the chairs were upside down and the coffee table was next to the door. The top of the desk was empty and everything that was on top of the table and the desk was around the floor.   
Oliver was sitting on the floor, he had his back on the desk and his knees were spread and bent. His elbows were on his knees and his head was between his legs. His hands were on his neck. 

Oliver hadn't looked up, but he knew that someone had entered the room and he spoke.  
"Tommy leave me alone".

Felicity couldn't talk for a second. She had done this to him. Her and her fake story. Her hand slipped for the doorknob and she found the strength to speak, taking a step forward.  
"It's me".

Oliver' s head snapped and looked at her. He was broken and lost.  
"Felicity", even his voice was broken and the way he told her name made her heart break. They didn't speak. They had their eyes locked to each other and Felicity was walking toward at where Oliver was.

Felicity kneeled before him without breaking eye contact even for a second. His blue eyes were full of pain and that made her heart break even more.

Oliver was now on his knees and he was looking at her eyes with so much more intense.  
"I am so sorry", was the only thing he said before he hugged her.

Felicity hesitates, but after a few seconds she hugged him too. Tightly. She could feel his breath on her neck.  
"I am sorry. Please don't go", was what Oliver repeated over and over again. Felicity's eyes were full of tears and her hand went to stroke his hair. When he felt calm enough, he left her hug so he could see her and held her at arms length.

Felicity's tears were falling and Oliver's eyes were red too. He putted both his hands on her face and with his thumbs he wiped her tears.  
"Please don't cry", he said, and Felicity tried not to close her eyes and lean into his touch. The man that she was in love with was broken, but this time because of her.

They were starting to lean closer to each other, not a second, leaving each other eyes, but then someone spoke and the spell was broken.  
"Oliver? Felicity?", Tommy said before open the door "What happened here?".

Oliver pulled his hands from Felicity's face and she missed the warmth. They both stood.  
"Everything is OK. Can you please leave us alone for a while?", Oliver said and looked at Felicity and then at Tommy.  
"Sure" and with that Tommy closed the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week's updates it would be a little different. I can't update Tuesday-Wednesday-Thursday but I will try to update per two days.  
> Thank you for reading!! Leave your comments and I will be happy to answer them!!!xoxo


	16. Team Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear friends!!!Another chapter for you!!!I hope you like it!!Enjoy it!!!  
> I don't own the characters!  
> Love...A

Felicity knew that Oliver wanted to talk about everything. Oliver turned the couch and sat, waiting for Felicity to sit too. Felicity sat at the other end. He wasn't looking at her, but outside the window like he was gathering his thoughts. She was looking at him and then around the room. She was the cause of all of this and her eyes were on  
him.

Oliver was still looking outside the window without speaking. He turned to face her and he locked his eyes with hers. Still unshed tears in his eyes.  
"I am sorry. I know that how many times I say it, you will not forgive me, not easily", the things she saw in his eyes was regret and sincerity. "I don't want you to leave. Not because of me...and I am sorry if anything I did reminded you of him. Please forgive me". He pleaded her. Again.

Felicity hadn't spoken for a second. The man she loved was asking for her forgiveness and she tried to keep the tears that they were dangerously forming in her eyes. So when Felicity thought that her voice was calm enough she answered.  
"I am not going to leave. I need this job and I found a family here but it will take some time to forgive you. What you did it was cruel and you were a jerk to me". Some of those were true. She wasn't going to leave because she had to prove their innocence. She had found a family there and she was so sorry that she was lying to them but it was for their own good and he was cruel and a jerk to her.

With that Felicity stood and she turned her back to him. She had forgiven him the moment she saw him breaking. Now she knew that he will never forgive her when he found out what lies she had told him.  
"I will do anything for you to forgive me", it was like he had spoken the words she had in her mind and she opened the door and left closing it behind her.

 

Couple days had passed since they had talked. Felicity had told Laurel about what had happened in the office. Felicity told her that even if Oliver was a jerk she couldn't see him like that. Broken. It was the truth. So Felicity had told Laurel that she had forgiven him and that Felicity wanted her to keep it a secret.

Laurel had talked with Tommy about it. Her best friend and his brother had finally talked. They wanted Oliver and Felicity to be in good terms. They were two very important people to them. 

Tommy and Oliver had talked to. Oliver showed Felicity and told her how sorry he was and he was glad at least they had talked, but saw her crying for him or for whatever it had happened to her all those years, Oliver was more determined to make Felicity forgive him. 

 

Tommy and Oliver had arranged a staff meeting so they could hear any opinions about the non alcoholic champagne they had in their storage. They wouldn't sell so much so, they wanted a plan. Laurel had told Felicity about the meeting and that everyone should be there. Felicity didn't want to face Oliver after their talk. She couldn't see one more time his eyes. She couldn't forget those eyes with unshed tears on them, but she had to face him eventually.

Felicity entered Verdant and everyone was asking her how she was feeling. 'Why they cared now?', Felicity thought. Everyone was nicer to her and that creeps her out. As soon as Sara and Nyssa saw her they ran to hug her. They had been to Felicity's house to pay a visit, but they had missed her. She loved them so much.

Oliver has seen Felicity there, made his heart hope. She had told him that she will not leave, but seen her here, he believed that she will stay there with him, with them. Thea was there too.  
"Hello Felicity", Thea said when she saw her walking near Laurel, Sara and Nyssa.  
"Hello Thea. How are you?", Felicity asked with a smile. She was happy that she had seen her friends again and that Thea hadn't said anything to anyone. Even if Felicity knew that Thea wouldn't say anything she was afraid.  
"I am fine, but I should ask that", and the five girls laughed. 

Sara and Nyssa went to find their seats. Laurel, Felicity and Thea had a small chit chat before Oliver and Tommy come down from their office. Tommy saw Felicity from afar and just waved at her, she waved back. Next to him it was Oliver.

Oliver was looking at her with such intensity that made her shiver. She was looking back at him with the same intensity. Their eyes were locked like they saw each other for the first time.

Felicity broke the eye contact when she felt a hand on her arm. It was Laurel and she tried to guide her to their seats.

Felicity knew what they were going to talk about and because she couldn't have an opinion she preferred not to listen. So she put her earphones on and start to hear her play list.

At some point she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked at Laurel, mouthing her 'what'. Laurel showed her to pull out the earphones.  
"What do you want Laurel?", Felicity whispered.  
"I want you", Tommy said and Felicity turned to look at him.   
"What do you want Tommy?", Felicity asked and smiled at him.  
"To tell me your opinion or you don't know what we are talking about?", Tommy smiled at her like he was teasing her.  
"I am sorry Tommy but I am not allowed to say my opinion", she said, and tried to put her earphones back.  
"I want to hear your opinion too...", Oliver said and Felicity stopped but didn't speak. "...Please", Oliver said and Felicity snapped her head up and she tried to find his eyes. He pleaded with her to tell her opinion and his eyes was sincere.

Everyone was looking at them. First time they had seen them talking politely to each other without argument and Oliver wanted to hear Felicity's opinion. That was a first.

She putted her earphones on her lap with her phone. He wanted her opinion. She swallowed.  
"You want my opinion about the cargo?", Felicity asked looking at Oliver.  
"Yes, please", Oliver said and it sounded like he was afraid that she won't tell it and then Oliver saw it, even from a distance. The fire that he always loved to see in Felicity's eyes it was there once again.

Felicity collects her thoughts before she spoke. Of course she knew what they were talking about. She had her earphones on but the music wasn't so loud.  
"Everyone's ideas are good, mine is to do a charity gala". Everyone started to whisper. 'You were listening', Oliver thought and smiled looking at her as Tommy was telling him something.  
"OK. We like your idea Felicity. You are in charge so this gala comes to life.”

Felicity was with Laurel, Tommy and Oliver at their office. Thea had left at some point.  
"No. No. No", Felicity said, shaking her head and pacing in the room.  
"Felicity, why not? It was your idea after all", Laurel said and sat on the couch. Tommy was sitting at his desk and Oliver was leaning on the wall.   
"Because I am trying to hide and you will expose me", Felicity stopped and faced the three of them.  
"We will protect you", Oliver said and came closer to her. "You can't run constantly. We, all of us, will protect you".  
Felicity debated a little with herself. She wasn't in true danger, but she had to be careful.  
"OK, but all of you are going to help me".  
"Of course we are going to help you. What do you want us to do?", Laurel asked . Tommy and Oliver were smiling. They knew they had taken the perfect decision to have Felicity planning for the gala. After all it was her idea.

Felicity had already planned what everyone should do with her mind, she just wanted everything to be perfect. It was her chance to do something good for them because she knew that at some point they were going to hate her.

They were at Oliver's and Tommy's house preparing the last details when the doorbell rang. Oliver and Felicity were sitting on the couch. Laurel was sitting in a chair next to Felicity.  
"I'll get it", Tommy said and went to open the door. He looked over the peephole. He opened the door.  
"Thea, come in. We are talking about the gala", Tommy said and Thea stepped inside and sat at were Tommy was sitting before. Tommy sat in the armchair next to Laurel.  
"What can I do to help?", Thea said and looked at Felicity, who had her attention at a paper in front of her.  
She looked at Oliver and then at Thea. Oliver looked Felicity and in a silent conversation knew that Thea would be helpful at kind of event.  
"How about you help with the decorations?", Felicity said and Thea clapped her hands.  
"Perfect. I'll do my best".  
"So Tommy, Oliver how about the guests?", Felicity asked and she looked between the two men. 

Oliver was looking at her with respect and pride, and he had a peace in his face that she had never seen. Talking to him again, it was perfect. Oliver knew that Felicity was forgiving him.

"We have made a list about the guests and we want you to check it out. Mom and dad helped us as well", Tommy spoke and Felicity had now her attention to him.  
"Okay. I have gathered five institutes and the auction will be ready...", Felicity said and cut her off.  
"Hey, what about me?", Laurel said with her sad face.  
"You have to prepare your speech when I give you the information about the auction", Felicity had a grin on her face, "...you are the hostess".  
"What?", Laurel said and she looked terrified. Everyone laughed at the way Laurel was.  
"Oh, baby you will be perfect", and Tommy kissed the crown of her head.  
"Will you tell us at least what will we sell at the auction?", Oliver said and Felicity turned her body to look at him.  
"You", Felicity said and Oliver was surprised.  
"What do you mean... me?", Oliver said and he raises his eyebrows in surprise.  
"I mean except you and Tommy, of course, we will find three more men, you will choose one institute to represent and the money you will raise will be given to them",

Felicity said and everyone was surprised. She was perfect at planning and until then she hadn't told them what exactly she had in mind.  
"And what's the one that have them, wins?", Laurel asked just from curiosity.  
"A day with the person".  
"That's a very smart idea Felicity", Thea said.  
"Thank you Thea. So we will give the champagne as a good faith to not drink alcohol and drive. You should ask them if they want to be our sponsors too. Charity gala is always a good advertise and we will have fun", Felicity said and she looked at them all.  
"But we will have invitations aren't we?", Oliver said and looked fully at her putting his arm on the back of the couch.  
"Yes, we will. The money from those will pay everything that is necessary and the rest of them can go to another institution you want".

Everyone was looking at her with such pride and smiles at the their faces. Oliver had the biggest.  
"Why didn't I listen to you before?", Oliver said half questioning himself. He said with a low voice, but Felicity heard him and before she realizes what she was going she held his hand that was on the couch.

Felicity knew that he hadn't forgiven himself, but he was trying to be a better person, especially with her.  
"Hey, doesn't do this to yourself". Her voice was low. 'She is forgiving me?', Oliver thought having a small smile on his face and the warmth of her hand.

Oliver looked at her and his eyes were so blue and surprised. He looked at her for a few seconds and then at their hands. That's was when Felicity realized what she did. She looked at their hands, then at him and pulled her hand from his and she could feel the heat on her face. She was blushing. Thea giggled, Laurel sighed, Tommy cleared his throat and Oliver didn't do anything, not even shifted in his seat. He just stared at her. Felicity could feel his eyes even if she had ducked her face at the papers so anyone couldn't see her blushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your comments and I'll be happy to answer!!!xoxo


	17. The Gala - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers!!!! The chapter about "The gala" was too big so I had to separate it!!!!  
> Enjoy it!!!!  
> I don't own the characters...  
> Love...A

The day of the gala has come. Everything was ready and Felicity was at Verdant earlier that day so she could coordinate everyone. She wanted everything to be perfect. Felicity was nervous. All these days all of them tried so hard everything to be perfect especially, Oliver. He helped Thea with the decorations, he helped Laurel with her speech, the guest list was getting bigger and he even helped Felicity with some stuff about the institutes.

Felicity and Oliver had spent a lot of time together and they were getting closer.  
"Do you want anything to drink?", Oliver said and stood up from the couch. He looked with Felicity the last details.  
"A wine. Red. If you have", Felicity said and stretched her body.  
"I'll see what I can find". 

It was the first time that Felicity was alone at the office, in the house. It was the perfect time for her to search and she had only a few minutes. So she got up as soon as the door closed and she heard Oliver steps away.

Felicity started searching. She did find a safe box behind one of the paintings, but she hadn't more time to search. She searched some files she found, the drawers , for any secret drawer but nothing. She didn't find anything suspicious looking at any of these and the only suspicious was the safe box. Finding anything, she walked around a little bit and her eyes focused on a photo that all the family was gathered together.

When Oliver went to the kitchen, he saw Tommy and Laurel sleeping on the couch. He checked the time. It was ten. How the time has flown? He searched for a red wine, poured two glasses and his thoughts were at Felicity. The time with her flew so natural. He putted the wine back and took the two glasses and went to Felicity.

Oliver must have felt it too, because the look in his eyes changed . He turned around and he sat on the couch and Felicity sat down too.

Oliver opened the door and found her looking at the picture. Malcolm and Moira were sitting at the mansions garden and Oliver, Tommy and Thea were behind them.  
"That is from five years ago. It's mom's birthday and the last time we all were together before Thea left. We all were happy", Oliver said and Felicity had turned to look at him leaving the photo back on the desk. She took the glass from his hand and their fingers brushed and Felicity felt electricity through her body.  
“You aren't happy now?”, Felicity asked, taking a sip of her wine that was delicious.  
“Mom and dad are happy. Tommy looks happy with Laurel. Thea is happy with her studies...”, Oliver said, taking a sip of his wine.  
“And you? Are you happy?”, Felicity looked at his eyes and she knew that whatever answer she was getting, his eyes had answered her question.  
“I don't know Felicity. I am happy for my family, but for me, I don't know”, and silence fell between them. He wasn't lying to her.

Oliver and Felicity started talking about the last details again and after a glass wine and the stress, so everything would be perfect, Felicity started to get sleepy. She looked at her phone. 23:00.  
"It's too late. I should go home", Felicity said and stood up. Oliver stood up too. He was hovering her.  
"You can stay here if you want. Laurel and Tommy are already sleeping", Oliver said and she looked up so she can meet his eyes. His beautiful eyes that making things in her belly. Like butterflies were flying inside her.  
"No, thank you. I'll go home. Laurel can stay here", and Felicity passed him and she had reached the door.  
"I'll take you home", and she stopped, turning her face to look at him.  
"I'll take a cab. It's OK", Felicity said and opened the door. Tommy woke up and had a very sleepy Laurel in his arms. Oliver whispered something in his ear and Tommy nodded and Felicity just waved goodbye.

"I'll take you home", Oliver said and took his keys and opened the door for Felicity, walking to the garage.  
"We are not taking the bike, are we?", Felicity asked and she was a little scared.  
"Yes, we are. Do you scare?", Oliver said and gave her a helmet to wear.  
"A little", Felicity said and tried to put her helmet on but failed to close it. 

Oliver saw that she was struggling with it and helped her, his hands touched briefly her neck and she was electrified once again. She didn't look up at him afraid that her eyes would betray her and show her love to him.  
"Here you go", Oliver said and ride his bike and Felicity ride it too. " Hold me tight", he said, looking above his shoulder and Felicity put her arms around his waist and he started the engine and they rode in the streets of Starling.

Felicity was lost in the sensation of her arms around him and her body against his. She holds him tight as he requested her to do and she could feel his muscles. Her hips were pressing against his and it felt so good being close to him. Felicity didn't understand when they had reached her house.

When the bike stopped, she rode off the bike and pull out the helmet.  
"Good night Oliver", she said, giving him the helmet.  
"Good night Felicity". Felicity smiled at him and he returned a smile and she turned to go in her house.

Oliver waited until she was safely at home and then he rode back to his house.

 

Today it was the day of the gala. Felicity was so nervous. She wore a black full length dress and her hair was half up and half down. Her dress had a low back and thick straps with a V neck. Silver jewelry and silver heels were small details that made her outfit complete.

Tommy and Laurel arrived an hour after Felicity, but the guests had one hour to come. Laurel was wearing an orange dress with macaroni straps and her hair was waved on her shoulders. Tommy was looking handsome in his tuxedo.  
"Where is Oliver?", Felicity asked because she thought that he would come with them.  
"He told me he will be here in ten minutes", Tommy said and start looking around for the preparations.

Thea came after them. She wore a red dress full length with one arm. Her hair was in a bun. She kissed both girls.  
"What do you think?", doing a twirl.  
"The decorations are gorgeous and so are you", Felicity said to her.  
"You both look beautiful", Thea said, but Felicity's eyes caught at someone behind Thea. 

The look on Felicity's face was priceless and she was amazed. Oliver had come wearing his tuxedo and he looked handsome like anyone she had ever seen, but what surprised Felicity even more was that he had cut his hair and he was shaved and he had a three day stubble, 'This is my Oliver', Felicity thought as Oliver was approaching them.

Oliver was in front of them and everyone looked amazed too.  
"Ollie, you look handsome", Thea said and kissed her brother.  
"Thea is right, you look handsome", Laurel said and smiled at him.  
"Hey, more handsome than me?", Tommy said and hugged Laurel from behind kissing her shoulder.  
"No baby. You are handsomer", Laurel said and put her hand on his cheek.  
"Welcome back Ollie", Tommy said, resting his head on Laurel's shoulder.  
"Felicity what do you think?", Oliver said, looking at her and the corners of his mouth curved.

Felicity couldn't speak. She was lost at his face and how handsome he looked and how blue his eyes were. She fell in love with this Oliver. He was the one in that photo. When she realized that she had to answer to his question she gulps .  
"You... You look... handsome", Felicity managed to say.  
"You look beautiful too... all of you", Oliver said, looking at Felicity and then for the rest of them so he hadn't to stare her any longer.

When Oliver entered Verdant he had spotted the three girls talking, but he couldn't take his eyes of Felicity. She was gorgeous. Her dress hugged her curves perfectly and with her hair that way and a bit lighter makeup than usual she was gorgeous.

Felicity spoke interrupting Oliver's thoughts.  
"The guests are going to come at any minute. Everyone knows what you have to do so... do it", Felicity said and went near the bar to coordinate the waiters.

Laurel should be ready for the auction that it will start when all the guests had arrived. 

Tommy and Thea would be around at Verdant talking with the guests and take whatever donation they wanted to do except for the auction.

Oliver should be at the door welcoming the guests and check that everyone was there and of course welcome the most important ones.

Malcolm and Moira were the first ones that came. They wanted to be there for their children from the start.

Slade Wilson with his wife Shado came and Oliver welcomed him with a bright smile. Slade looked over at where Felicity and smiled at her.

Sebastian Blood came too with his date and he seemed to notice Wilson and sat at the other side of Verdant.

A big black man with a beautiful woman came and it was the only guest that Oliver was friendlier with.

"Oliver Queen were have you been?".  
"John Diggle", and Oliver gave him a manly hug."Lyla Michaels or should I say Mrs. Diggle?" and Oliver kissed her hand.  
"Oliver nice to see you again", Lyla said and smiled squeezing her husband's arm.  
"Congratulations you two. I am so happy for you and so sorry that I couldn't be there", Oliver said and looked between the two of them.  
"You will have to pay for that", Dig said and smiled before walking with his wife inside Verdant.

Quentin Lance was there and he was stiffen. Lance was the Captain of Starling City Police Department and father of Laurel and Sara. Laurel was near Felicity when her father came.  
“Dad is here”, Laurel said.  
“Oliver, acting a little... strange”, Felicity said and made a grimace.  
“Oliver hate cops. That's all. When they first opened Verdant the police were here almost every day for checks, so Tommy was a little more patient with all that back then, but Oliver still hates cops and don't forget their old days”. And with that Laurel left to say hello to her father. Sara was at where her father was.

Felicity's face dropped. After all the lies she had told him and he would never forget her even if it was for their own good, Oliver hated cops. Her luck was getting better.

The next guests Felicity didn't see who they were because Eddie told her that something was wrong with the DJ and she went to find Tommy but she couldn't. So she went to where Oliver was.

Oliver was talking to a beautiful brunette and as Felicity was walking to them she recognized her. That was HER.  
"Mr. Queen may I talk to you?”, and turned to see Felicity and his eyes was angry, but when he talked to her his face changed.  
"Felicity what can I do for you?", Oliver said and before Felicity talks the woman spoke.  
"You interrupted us. Whatever it is, it can wait. It can't be more important than our conversation Oliver", she said and turned to look at Felicity.  
"Whatever she has to say it is important to me", Oliver said, and tried to hide the anger from his face and when he looked at the woman she seemed angry and jealous.  
"An employer is more important than me?", she asked and if irony had a face it should be hers.  
"Felicity is important to me", Oliver said and saw her jealousy and then it clicked with him.  
"Mr. Queen it can wait", Felicity said and tried to leave when Oliver stopped, and putting his hand on her arm.

The brunette was boiling with anger when she saw him do that and Felicity was speechless and the only thing she could think was Oliver's hand.  
"Felicity stop calling me Mr. Queen and let me introduce you”, Oliver said, placing his hand from her arm to her back. If his previous action made Felicity speechless, his hand on her back made her breathless. 

Oliver spoke again interrupting Felicity from her thoughts and she paid attention to him, even if she couldn't stop thinking about his warm hand on her bare back.  
“This is Isabel Rochev, my ex. Isabel, this is Felicity Darhk..." and he stopped for a second,"... my girlfriend".  
'He's what?', Felicity thought looking first at Oliver, who had his fake billionaire smile and then at Isabel who had the angriest smile and Felicity couldn't do anything, but smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about the twist??? Please leave me your comments and I'll be happy to answer!!!! Thanks for reading. xoxo


	18. The Gala - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! This week I will be very busy and I hope I can update another chapter but I will make no promises.  
> I don't own the characters...  
> Enjoy it!!!  
> Love...A

Oliver and Felicity hadn't talked about what he had told Isabel. The thing with the DJ and the guests kept them apart for a while. Felicity could feel two pair of eyes on her all night. Oliver's or Isabel's?

Before the auction start she found Oliver alone and that was a good opportunity to talk before the auction.  
"Are you out of your mind? Why did you tell her something like that? Go there and tell her you lied, tell her you are crazy, tell her whatever you want, but fix that", Felicity said and tried to be calm so anyone could understand anything.  
"I will not go to tell her anything. Felicity, please. She was jealous you saw her and I want revenge and if getting her jealous is revenge then, I will go with that", Oliver said, but she knew it was more than that and it hit her.  
"No. It's not about revenge. It's something else. Oliver, you are still in love with her ", and he didn't answer because Laurel came to tell him to be ready for the auction.

Oliver leads Felicity at where his parents and Thea were but before he leave he told her.  
"Put your money on me", and he left, giving her a wink. What that meant? Oliver wanted to fight for him in that auction?

Laurel was on the stage that they had prepared just for the auction. The five men were on the stage with her sitting. She is fixing her papers nervously and she smiled at Tommy behind her, to give her strength to begin with. Tommy returned her smile, winking at her.  
“Ladies and gentlemen... ”, Laurel said through the microphone getting the attention of the crowd. 

Felicity was next to Moira and Thea and at her other side was Nyssa and Sara. They didn't work today. Malcolm, Tommy, John, Slade and Oliver were on stage with Laurel.  
“Thank you for coming today to our gala and to invest your money for a good cause. In the first auction Mr. Malcolm Merlyn”, the crowd start applause and Malcolm came next to Laurel with a small smile looking at her and then at the crowd beneath him.  
“Mr. Merlyn have chosen the Earthquake Victims. We start with 1.000$”, Laurel said and waited for the bid.

He had chosen the Earthquake Victims institute. When an earthquake hit at Starling City it had destroyed a part of the Glades and with that a part of the clinic that his first wife had built so Malcolm wanted to help the people that their houses were destroyed and he had helped even then but he wanted to help them once more. Moira and several other ladies fought for him. It was for a good cause after all. Moira won the auction.  
“Go once, go twice. Mrs. Queen-Merlyn, Mr. Merlyn is yours for one day for 50.000 dollars”, Laurel announced after the end of the auction. Malcolm winked at his wife getting a big grin from her. Malcolm came down from the stage going next to his wife giving her a kiss on her cheek.

“Next to our auction is Mr. Slade Wilson. Please come Mr. Wilson”, Laurel said and Slade stood up standing next to her. “Mr. Wilson have chosen the Mirakuru Institute. We start with 1.000$”, Laurel said, looking at the crowd waiting for the bid.

Slade Wilson had chosen the Mirakuru Institute for children with special needs because of his brother who was a kid with special needs. Several people were bid up the price for Mr. Wilson but his wife won.  
“Go once, go twice. Mrs. Wilson, Mr. Wilson is yours for one day for 55.000 dollars”, Laurel announced after the end of the auction.  
Slade went to stand next to his wife who gave him a watery smile, knowing that her husband was so proud about the amount of money that they had gathered.

“Next for our auction is Mr. Tommy Merlyn. Mr. Merlyn have chosen the Orphanage. Please come forward Mr. Merlyn”, Laurel looking at him knowing that she couldn't bid for him. “We start with 1.000$”.

Tommy had chosen the Orphanage. He had lost his mother at a small age and he couldn't imagine not having your parents or have abandoned you so he wanted to give some happiness to those that couldn't have what he had. Parents. He had lost a mother, but have earned another one. Looking at his parents, he smiled at them.

Sara was one of the people that bid for him. Including his mother, his father. Laurel wanted to join the auction but she couldn't. Sara won and Laurel looked at her confused.  
“Go once, go twice. Ms. Lance, Mr. Merlyn is yours for one day for 65.000 dollars”, Laurel announced after the end of the auction.

“Our next guest is Mr. John Diggle. Mr. Diggle have chosen the Army Veterans”, Laurel announced. “Mr. Diggle, please come”.

John Diggle he had chosen the Army Veterans. He and his wife had served so he was happy to help the veterans so he joined the auction. Lyla, his wife won.  
“Go once, go twice. Mrs. Michaels, Mr. Diggle is yours for one day for 60.000 dollars”, Laurel announced after the end of the auction.

“Our last person in this auction is Mr. Oliver Queen. He had chosen Starling City's Cancer. Please Mr. Queen, come. We start with 1.000$”, Laurel said and Oliver came to stand next to her and he searched the crowd once again to see where Felicity and Isabel were. Even if had spotted them for as long as he was sitting waiting for his turn, he wanted to make sure they were still there.

Oliver chose Starling city Cancer institute. He was always sensitive about these matters. The auction started with 1.000 $ but soon reached 10.000. Thea had putted money, Moira, Lyla, Shado, even Helena. 

Malcolm and Moira were next to Felicity when Thea said 15.000 to overtake her mother's offer and Thea smiled at her mother. Suddenly another voice was heard.  
"30.000$", and it was Isabel's. Felicity didn't want her to win and she must have shown it. She was overwhelmed by the thought to win him.  
"Oliver said to put your money on him. I will give you as many as you want", Moira said and looked with a smile at Felicity.  
“But they won't be my money”, Felicity said and looking at Moira saw a pleading look. Like Moira was asking her to win because Moira didn't want Isabel to win.

Felicity knew that no one in Oliver's family wanted Isabel to win. Neither she.  
“It doesn't matter, sweetheart. The winning it will be yours and the price,” at that Felicity looked at Oliver, who was looking at where Isabel was.  
“As I said I will give you the money”, Moira said, smiling at her but Felicity didn't look back. She wanted to win him, especially now that she saw Oliver looking at Isabel. She looked back at them.  
"Me too", Malcolm said.  
"Me three", Thea said and gave her a nod. 'Ok, let's do this', Felicty thought.  
"35.000$", Felicity bid up and Oliver looked at her with a surprised smile. Laurel too. Maybe everyone in Verdant was surprised to see that Felicity joined the auction, especially to win Oliver.

Isabel spoke again raising her offer. Felicity looked at where Isabel was and Isabel gave her a bitchy smile.  
"45.000$", was Isabel's answer. Moira squeezed Felicity arm to continue. Felicity didn't understand when Moira had her hand on her arm because she was in an eye war with Isabel.  
"50.000$". Isabel said.  
"60.000$", Felicity answered with her bid.

Oliver was confused looking between the two women and he didn't know what was going on. A war had started and the price was him, but to be honest to himself, he had started this when had said to Isabel that Felicity was his girlfriend and then he had said to Felicity to put her money to him. He had seen his mother squeezing Felicity's arm and Malcolm and Thea talk to Felicity so Oliver knew that his family supported Felicity and he was proud of her. His new girlfriend. Well, fake girlfriend, but they didn't know, did they? It wasn't the time to think about what they would think about Oliver lying to Isabel that Felicity was his girlfriend.

“70.000$”, Isabel said and broke his thoughts and he looked at her and she blows him a kiss.  
Moira squeezed Felicity's arm a little harder than the previous time. Thea elbowed her a little bit and for a moment Felicity turned to look at her and Thea nodded.  
"100.000$", Felicity said and everyone looked at her. Oliver looked happy. Why he looked happy? He wanted her to win?  
"200.000$", Isabel said and Felicity thought that it was a war between them and not an auction. 

Okay. She loved him and she hated Isabel from the moment she saw her picture at the Captain's office, but now she was determined to win him. Just for once.  
"Put 300.000$ more", Malcolm said to her and gave her a confirm smile.  
"500.000$", Felicity said and she could hear the whispers around her and she expected for Isabel to speak, but then she heard Laurel,  
"Go once, go twice, Ms. Darhk, Mr. Queen is yours for one day for 500.000 dollars", and the next thing she knew Oliver was next to her with a smile.

Felicity looked around a bit and her eyes fell to Captain Lance. He was looking at her a little confused and with a small nod told him that she knew what she was going. She didn't. She just wanted Oliver to be hers. Just for one day and he was. He was? It wasn't her money. She was lying to herself.

Malcolm asked Felicity to dance with him and Oliver danced with Moira. She wanted to gather her thoughts so it was a good opportunity during dancing.  
“Thank you for winning my son”, Malcolm said and she looked at him a little confused, “I don't like Isabel, Felicity. She made my son miserable”. Felicity didn't speak. What there was to say?

Malcolm saw that Moira and Oliver where approaching and he left Felicity's had and tapped Oliver's shoulder.  
“May I cut in?”, Malcolm asked and Oliver left his mother and went to join Felicity.

Oliver put a hand at her waist. Felicity put one hand in his and the other on his shoulder. He spoke into her ear. They were close. Dancing with him was a bad idea.  
"Thank you for putting your money on me".  
"Thank your parents, it's their money", she said, and she was angry and tried to leave, but Oliver held her from her waist and brought her even closer.

“They were close and that made Felicity's feet to shake. His scent covered her and even if she was angry with him she closed her eyes to capture the moment to her memories. She opened her eyes again when she heard him speaking.  
"You are angry with me".  
"Of course I am. First you tell your ex that I am your girlfriend and by now everyone will know that and secondly, I battle with your ex for you and I won, and if that doesn't confirm that I am your girlfriend then the way you are dancing right now with me, it will", and she tries to get away from him but she fails again.  
"Look at me Felicity", Oliver's says and she isn't, " please look at me".

And she is and she looks at his blue eyes and she sees it. He is pleading for help.  
"You are right. I shouldn't have told Isabel that you are my girlfriend but when I saw her jealous I wanted to take revenge", and that's when she sees it in his eyes. Oliver still has feelings for her.  
"I'll help you only if you are honest to me and answer my question", Felicity says and she is serious and her heart is jumping, of happiness or off the cliff?  
"Do you still have feelings for her?".

Oliver hesitates and for a second his eyes found Isabel then his focus is back to Felicity.  
"Yes", and her heart jumped off the cliff.  
“So is not for revenge. You just want her back”, Oliver is still looking in her eyes. Felicity thinks that if he sees the hurt in her eyes what will answer to him, but he doesn't say a word. He just looks at her with an unreadable look.

Her heart was broken and the song finished and she left his arms.  
Why, why she have to be in love with him a guy that loves another woman and why she is in love with a man that she can't have either way? Felicity goes where Laurel and the others are.

“Consider him a late birthday present”, Sara said to Laurel.  
“Sara you gave me a gift on my birthday. Remember the clutch? You didn't have to”, Laurel said and Felicity understood that they were talking about Sara won Tommy.  
“Oh, no my sister”, Sara smiles at her and then looking at Tommy, “I was just helping”.  
That made Laurel confused looking between Tommy and Sara, who exchange a look.  
“A late birthday present from me”, Tommy said and pulled her for a kiss and Laurel putted both her arms around her neck. When they broke the kiss Tommy said to Laurel.  
“I wanted to be that day on your birthday, but I couldn't so I asked Sara to help me with this auction and because I hadn't bought you a birthday present consider me as one”, and he smiled at Laurel with love.

Felicity was watching the love between Laurel and Tommy and she was jealous of what they had. Laurel smiled at her sister hugging her, and then to her friend and went to hug her too. Laurel was happy and she wanted to share it with everyone.

Felicity was speaking with Laurel, Tommy and Thea. Sara and Nyssa had gone to the bar to have drinks when Isabel approached them.  
"Hello Tommy, Thea", and she had that ice cold smile on her face.  
"Hello Isabel", Tommy and Thea said only to be polite.  
"I see you started being friends with your employees", she said having a grimace on her face and Laurel wanted to punch her. Felicity wanted the same.  
"Laurel isn't just my employee Isabel. She is my girlfriend", Tommy said and pride beamed out of him.  
"What is with the brothers and their employees?", Isabel said and Felicity was looking at her and at that moment Oliver came and stood behind Felicity.  
"What do you mean by that Isabel?", Thea asked and she sounded angry.  
"Tommy with Laurel and Oliver with Felicia" and all was surprised except Oliver and Felicity, who they were, not expecting their friends and family find they lie in that way.  
"I hope Thea you are a different story", Isabel continued.  
"First of all, is Felicity and Isabel we are happy and that's all that matters. If you'll excuse us", Oliver said and took Felicity and they left, leaving all of them wondering what Isabel was the meaning of 'Oliver and Felicity'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me your comments and thoughts and I will be happy to answer!!!xoxo


	19. My Fake Ex Husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy meets Oliver and the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody. A double chapter. I am so SORRY about yesterday's mistake. Thank you so much for telling about that. I had to delete it because I hadn't the time to fix it. So I believe now is okay. If not, please do tell me.  
> Enjoy it!!!  
> I don't own the characters...  
> Love...A

Felicity and Oliver were in the office. Oliver guided her up the stairs and he unlocked the door. Felicity entered, then Oliver was right behind her closing the door behind him. Felicity walked in the office and she stood in front of the window without speaking. Oliver stood behind her a little further without saying a word. Both of them deep in their thoughts.

A few minutes passed and they stood there in silence. Oliver puts his fingers through his hair and then the door opened to reveal Tommy, Laurel and Thea. Oliver turned to face them, but Felicity didn't turn. She was having her back to them.

"What just happened? What Isabel was talking about?" Thea said and sat on the couch facing at Oliver. Oliver was leaning on the desk, grabbing its ends. Felicity crossed her arms in front of her chest and she turned to face the others.

Felicity couldn't believe that he was still in love with her. She should be mad, furious and heartbroken, but she was just disappointed which was worst. Maybe she couldn't be with him, but Isabel and Oliver, that was a big mistake. She calmed herself since they entered the office because she didn't want Oliver see in her eyes whatever emotions she had. She didn't know what to do. What to think.

"I told Isabel that Felicity and I...that we are together", Oliver said and looked first at Felicity and then at the others.  
"And why you told her something like that?", Tommy asked and his tone was a bit loud, processing what his brother had just said.  
"Because Isabel got jealous and...", Oliver tried to explain but Thea interrupted him.  
"Jesus Oliver tell me you are not still in love with her".

Oliver hesitated. He couldn't lie to his family and he couldn't help it. He was still in love with her. After whatever she did to him.  
"Yes, I am. I thought I wasn't. I thought I had forgot her, but after tonight I know I am not". 

Thea looked first at her brother and then at Felicity. Thea was sure that Felicity was in love with him. Felicity looked like trapped and her breathing became faster and Thea saw it. Her brother was an idiot, Felicity and the others was worried and disappointed, but Thea couldn't see all of them like that because that bitch came into their lives once again and ruined everything. So Thea stood up and went near Tommy and Laurel.  
"Ok. Let's go out, have some fun about this incredible successful night and we will talk about this another time".  
"I don't think it is a good idea Thea", Tommy said.  
Felicity looked at Laurel and she nodded. 

Thea saw the gesture between the two women and she knew that Felicity wanted to leave and her mind to be cleared.  
"I think it's a good idea", Laurel said and Tommy looked at her.  
"We can all calm and have some fun", Felicity said. She just wanted to get out of there.  
"Oliver what do you think?", Tommy asked and saw him leaving the edge of their desk and stood up.  
"If the ladies want to go out, let's go out", and he had a worried face.

The guests had left at that point and they all headed to 'Poison'.

The music was loud and the crowd was dancing and they found a spot at the bar. They ordered and Felicity drank a little from her drink and she felt a hand on her arm. Thea dragged her and Laurel at the dancing area. They were dancing and having some fun.

Tommy and Oliver stayed at the bar watching the girls.  
"I don't believe you dragged Felicity to whatever happens between you and Isabel. What were you thinking?", Tommy said to Oliver without taking his eyes from the girls.  
"I wasn't thinking. I just...I just wanted to see Isabel jealous and she was with Felicity on my side and I wanted to see if she has feelings for me and she was", Oliver said keeping his eyes to her.  
"I thought you liked Felicity", and Oliver looked at Tommy.  
"I like her, but not in that way". Oliver said, looking at the girls dancing.

Laurel and Thea came in were Tommy and Oliver was. Laurel kissed Tommy and Thea took a good sip from her drink.  
"Where is Felicity?", Oliver asked.  
"She went, to the bathroom", Laurel said and she stayed at Tommy's hug.  
"I'll go find her", Oliver said and started his way to the bathroom. Oliver was afraid that after telling Isabel that he and Felicity were a couple that Isabel would have followed them and give Felicity a hard time.

Oliver went to the ladies bathroom searching for Felicity, but she didn't come out. He thought that he had lost her and Felicity should be back to his friends. When Oliver came back none of them was there. Oliver walked to the exit and saw them all their talking to a stranger and Felicity was between them.

Felicity was in the ladies room when a message came to her phone.  
R: New information. I have to see you.  
She was starting to answer when Felicity came out, she saw Roy waiting outside. Felicity hoped that none of the others saw them and thankfully they had missed Roy and her. If Roy was there the information was very important and couldn't wait to give to her until tomorrow.  
"Come with me", and Roy grabbed her hand pulling her outside the club. Thea got a glimpse of what was happening and tried to follow them.  
"Thea, where are you doing?", Tommy asked with concern.  
"I think someone is taking Felicity outside”, she said before think maybe it wasn't a good idea to tell them about it and the three of them headed outside but the club had too many people and that slowed them down.

Roy and Felicity were outside. Felicity didn't see anyone following them so she was relieved.  
"Roy what are doing here?", Felicity said, but Roy putted something in his palm and took her hand in his.  
"What is going on?...", but before he could say something else he saw the others coming out. "...Baby I came to take you back home", and Felicity knew that the others were behind her because Roy started to play his role. He still hand his hand in hers.

Tommy grabbed Felicity's arms and tried to pull her out of Roy's hands.  
"Leave her alone", Tommy said with anger.  
"Tommy, please", Felicity said and she pulled her hands from Roy and looked back above her shoulder to see Tommy.

Felicity putted the little paper that Roy gave to her with a great elegance to her clutch, so she did with her phone. She wanted to have her hands free and of course don't lose the information that Roy had just given to her. Roy was speaking again and brought her back to the scene that was happening in front of her.  
"Who are you that you are telling me what to do with my wife?", Roy said and he had to be at his role. Felicity's ex husband.  
"Your ex wife Roy. EX. We are divorced. Now, leave me alone", Felicity said with a loud voice.  
"But baby, I love you and let me...", and Roy tried to grab her hands again.

Tommy came beside her and Felicity stopped him putting her hand to his chest.  
"She said to leave her alone", and Tommy was even angry and he just wanted to protect Felicity but Felicity tried to protect them both. Roy and Tommy.  
"And who are you? Her new boyfriend?", Roy said and irony and anger were in his face when he said the word boyfriend.  
"No, he isn't. I am", Oliver said from behind and came in front of Felicity to be between Roy and her. "Now, leave her alone", Oliver said and Felicity put her hand on his arm.  
"Oliver...", Felicity said, but Oliver didn't respond. She was afraid that Oliver would start a fight and she wanted neither of them to get hurt.  
“I'll leave, but the two of us... ”, Roy said, gesturing his finger between him and Felicity, “... we are not done", and Roy left.

Felicity looked like she was in shock. Well, she was but not for the reasons that anyone else thought. Calling her his girlfriend and knowing that he was in love with another woman was a knife to the heart and the other reason, she had to explain Roy why Oliver Queen called her his girlfriend. She had to explain to her pretend ex-husband, that in reality he was her partner, that she was Oliver Queen's fake girlfriend to get his ex girlfriend jealous. What a great mess!!!  
"Tommy, bring the car, we are leaving", Oliver said and turned to look at Felicity who was still deep in her thoughts.  
"Are you ok?", he asked, putting his fingers under her chin to rise her face so their eyes could meet.

Felicity just nodded and Oliver gestured Laurel and she came to hug her friend. He wanted to do it, after this long difficult day, but Oliver thought it would be better if Laurel was the one. Tommy brought the car and they all ride in.

First, they left Thea at the mansion and then they all gone to Tommy's house. Felicity didn't speak at all during the ride. When she saw that they weren't at their house,  
Laurel came first and then he gave his hand to Felicity to help her get out, but she refused to take it. She wasn't angry about the Roy incident, but she was still angry, sad and disappointed about the Isabel incident.

Felicity stepped out and she looked briefly at his eyes. Oliver looked surprised and sad and angry. 'Sad? Why he was sad and angry? He should be happy. He made his 'love' jealous', Felicity thought. They all walked to the house. Both men pulled their jackets off and loosed their bow ties. Laurel pulled off her heels and Felicity just stood behind the couch looking at them. Waiting for their questions.

Tommy sat at one of the chairs, Laurel on the couch and Oliver put his hands in his pockets looking skeptical.  
"Now anyone can explain to me what are we doing here?", Felicity said and she wanted to leave. She wanted to relax and to do what she wanted the most, to be away from Oliver.  
"Felicity your ex just came to take you away and you ask why are you here? For your safety. You both will stay here for some days", Oliver said and Felicity looked at him and he was scared and he was pacing.  
"Days? Oh, no. Oliver I have been dealing with him for years and I will deal with him again", Felicity said and he looked at her. Oliver was walking toward her.  
"And how did you deal with him the last times? You changed your appearance and you left", Oliver was now standing in front of her.  
"And this is what exactly I want to do now. Go home and grab my things and leave", Felicity said and she looked at him. Waiting. Of course she didn't want to leave before she found out what was the information that Roy had given to her.  
"You can't be serious. You are not leaving. You are not going anywhere. You will stay here and we will protect you", Oliver holds her from her arms and she sighed.  
"Oliver is right, Felicity. We can protect you. Tommy?", Laurel said, and the fear was written on her face.  
"Absolutely baby. We will protect you Felicity", Tommy said, looking at her and she at him. Felicity's head dropped and hit her chest.  
"Felicity look at me", Oliver cupped her face and raised her head. "You are not leaving. I will help you and you will help me" and he stroked her cheek.  
"I don't want to leave for me. I want to leave for you, all of you. He will be your shadow".

They had become friends and Oliver wanted to protect her why he insisted so much. Oliver just wanted to help her because he wanted her to help him too. That was the only reason.  
"I will not let you leave. End of discussion. Let's have some rest. You will sleep in my room and I will sleep at the guests room", Oliver said and lead Felicity to his room without saying anything else.

 

Roy was holding his gun against Oliver. He had tried to escape after they had found them guilty. Felicity was there between them.  
"Roy, don't you dare do it", Felicity was keeping her hands in defense and tried to reason Roy not shout Oliver.  
"He is guilty Felicity", Roy said and shot Oliver.  
"Oliver", Felicity said and ran to him. He just laid there on the ground, looking at her and a wound in his left shoulder started to bleed. His eyes was locked with hers, that now was filled with tears and he tried to raise his hand to cup her face. but it fell to the ground and he shut his eyes.  
“Nooooooooooo”, Felicity screamed.

Felicity rises from her bed, sweat running through her forehead. Oliver opened the door and ran to her, sitting on the edge of her bed.  
"Felicity, are you okay?", Oliver said and he looked terrified. She must have screamed in her sleep.

Felicity fell to his chest, putting her arms around him and she hugged him. Tears start falling from her eyes to Oliver's chest, his very naked chest.

Oliver wrapped his arms around her and bring her even closer to him, massaging the back of her head.  
"He... he... killed... you", Felicity said through her sobs.  
"Shh, it was just a nightmare. I am fine. I am here. Don't cry", Oliver said still massaging her head and moving his other hand up and down her back.

Oliver putted his hands on her shoulders so he could see her face. Her eyes were red so was her nose.  
"I'll go bring you some water and I'll be right back. Ok?", Oliver waited for Felicity to answer and she just nodded. He stood up, opened the door of the room, leaving it open and came after a few seconds with two glasses of water in his hands.

He handed the one at her and he drank the other. He was scared too. When he heard her screaming he thought that someone was in the house and he was going to hurt her. Just why he runs to his room where Felicity was sleeping.  
"I was going to the kitchen to have some water myself when I heard you screaming", Oliver told Felicity while she was drinking some water.  
"I am sorry. I was having a bad dream", she said, putting the empty glass on the nightstand.  
"I'll go bring you some more", Oliver said and left, coming back with one glass. He left it on the nightstand and made his way to leave.  
"Oliver", Felicity was looking at him still with red eyes but calmer, " please stay", and Oliver looked her surprised, "at least until I fell asleep". 

Felicity was scared. Her dream was so live that she just wanted to make sure that Oliver wasn't hurt. She just wanted to be there until she fell asleep. She wanted to feel his presence next to her and to make sure that he was safe.

Oliver found himself not able to say no to her and as he made his way to the bed Felicity went to the other side so he could lie down.

Felicity was facing him and he was facing her."Thank you", she said before closing her eyes and he saw him giving her a genuine smile.

 

Tommy and Laurel had woke up and they were lying on the bed enjoying it's others company.  
"I'll go see if Felicity have woken up and I'll be right back baby", Laurel said giving Tommy a kiss.

When she reached Felicity's room the door was slightly open and Laurel didn't want to disturb her, she picked a little from the open door. Her eyes widen and her mouth parted. She ran to Tommy's room and jumped on the bed with a wide smile.  
" Is she sleeping?", Tommy asked and Laurel just nodded.  
"In the arms of your brother", Laurel said and he stood to lean on his elbows.  
"What?", Tommy's surprise was written all over his face and his tone.  
"I saw them hugging and sleep", Laurel said and she was happy but Tommy was confused now.  
"I don't understand. First, he says he still loves Isabel and now, now this. What's wrong with him?".  
"I don't know. I thought he had feelings for Felicity", Laurel said and she lay down.  
"I thought that too, and I hoped that he and Felicity will get along", Tommy said and laid down looking at Laurel.  
"I think Felicity has feelings for him even after all he had done, but now, I believe her heart broke", Laurel said and put her head on Tommy's chest.  
"I hope my brother can see what a woman, Felicity is and fell in love with her and forget that woman".

Felicity was the first who woke up and she woke up having her head on something hard, definitely not a pillow and her hand on a hipbone near to a waistband. She thought about last night and OMG, Oliver. She was sleeping on Oliver's chest. His one hand was on hers and the other was on her hip.

At some point in the night the t-shirt that gave her wore for the night must have raised and now his hand was on her naked hip. Felicity enjoys it for as long as it lasts. 'This will be the only time you will ever feel him so close to you', Felicity thought and closed her eyes again to memorize the moment.

Oliver started shifting and Felicity knew he was waking up. The hand on her hip grabbed her even more and brought her closer and her head dropped to his shoulder and Oliver turned his head a little and his breath was all over her face. This was the way that Felicity had dreamed waking up.

Oliver opened his eyes and he knew he wasn't alone. He remembered coming to Felicity's room and stayed until her sleep and fuck he had slept too. He could feel her soft skin of her hip and her hand on his lower abs and the warmth of her body.

Oliver liked to wake up with a woman next to him, but with Felicity he felt something more.' What's wrong with me? I love Isabel but with Felicity? No, it's just that yesterday she had a nightmare and I just worried and her ex husband came', and he tried to slip.

Felicity was fully awake now and flying in seventh heaven and she looked up at him going her head back so they could see each other and he pulled both his hands, so she did.  
"Good morning", she tried to be listen casual, even if she was blushing.  
"Good morning. I have must fall asleep. Sorry", and Oliver stood up to leave. "I'll see you later", Oliver said and he stood up in no time and left. Felicity was left alone once again, but she knew what his reaction should be.

Felicity and Laurel were sitting at the kitchen's island having breakfast. Tommy and Oliver had left to Verdant.  
"How are you?", Laurel said, sipping her orange juice.  
"Nothing happened. I had a nightmare and he stayed until I fall asleep and he slept too", Felicity explained and wiped her mouth.  
"But you wished something had happened?", Laurel looked at her, searching her face for any reaction and Felicity snapped her head to her.  
"Oliver is a friend and I had a rough night and that's it", Felicity spoke trying to hide her emotions.  
"Felicity I can see that for you he is more than a friend", Laurel said putting her hand on hers.  
Felicity opened her mouth to answer, but the doorbell rang.  
"You saved by the bell", Laurel said and made her way to the door.

"Thea, come in", Laurel said and she was excited to see Thea.  
"Hello. I came to see my brothers. Are they home?", Thea said and Laurel leads her to the kitchen.  
"Nope. Only me and Felicity and we will leave, I will leave to go change and go to work".  
"Hi Thea", Felicity said, waving at her.  
"Hi Felicity. You can go if you want Laurel. I can keep company to Felicity", Thea said and Felicity knew that she wanted to talk with her.

Felicity made coffee for them as soon Laurel left for work.  
"Thea, I know you want to talk with me, but there is nothing else I can tell you", Felicity said, leaving her coffee at the coffee table in the garden.  
"I don't want to tell me anything. I want to help. Me and my brothers, we are innocent and I want to help you find whatever information you want. Like I don't know. Search this house together", Thea said and Felicity looked at her. Thea was right. It was the perfect time to search. Felicity knew that she could trust her.

After what Thea said Felicity thought that it was the perfect time and she started searching at the house to find anything that proved that they were innocent or guilty. Felicity knew that she had to be fast because when Tommy will see Laurel one of the two of them was going to come home.

One hour later and Felicity searched everywhere, she found nothing. Thea wanted to help but she didn't know what she was looking for. Felicity came outside in the garden.  
"Any luck?", Thea asked and she was waiting nervously for Felicity to answer.  
"No, anything", and she sighed and she sat next to Thea.  
"I think you should search at their office", Thea said and she was thinking where else Felicity could searched.  
"Thea, I already did that and everything is legal. I can't understand if everything is legal, why you are facing that kind of accusations?", and Felicity felt her hope faint and finding the truth was hard. 

Felicity thought about last night and the paper that Roy gave her, but she didn't want Thea to know about it until Felicity could investigate it.  
"So that man from last night wasn't your husband was he?", Thea asked and why Thea was asking about Roy?  
"No. He is my contact", and Felicity heard the door open and put her finger in front of her mouth for silence.  
"Felicity, Thea , where are you?", Oliver said, waiting for an answer.  
"We are at the garden", Thea shouted.  
"Hi", Oliver said when he approached and kissed his sister on the cheek.  
"Hi", Felicity said, watching Oliver. He was so handsome without the hair and the beard.  
"Hello Felicity. How are you?", Oliver asked embarrassed.  
'He is embarrassed. Why?', Felicity thought and remembered this morning with him.  
"So what are you talking about?", Oliver sat opposite them.  
"Fashion, makeup, boys. Whatever girls talking about when they are alone Oliver", Thea said and Felicity blushed.  
"Boys?", Oliver wondered.  
"Yes Oliver. I am old enough, so is Felicity", Thea said and why Oliver looked annoyed?  
"I'll go take a shower and I'll be back", Oliver said.  
"I'll go home and see you later", Felicity said and Oliver stood.  
"No, you are not", Oliver said, watching her directly in the eyes.  
"Oliver, I have to change. As much as comfortable your t-shirt is I have to wear clothes. My clothes", Felicity said and stood up too. She just said to him that she likes wearing his t-shirts?  
"I'll take her", Thea said and stood and turned to be inside the house. 

Oliver stopped Felicity by grabbing her arm and Oliver pulled her close to him without giving that a second thought.  
"You will not leave, are you?", he said, looking straight into her eyes.  
"I'll leave this house but not Starling. If that is what you are asking", Felicity said locking her eyes with his.  
"Good. I am expecting you later at Verdant", and with that he let her go.

Thea took Felicity at her place and be at home it felt somehow empty. She felt like something it was missing. Oliver. She missed him already. Seen him every day ,even wake up at his arms, even it wasn't intended to happen, it was the best days of her undercover life.

Oliver was in his room wondering about Isabel and if his fake relationship with Felicity will bring her back to his life but not like before. "Felicity", he muttered. He didn't want to make her a part of whatever he and Isabel had but a strange feeling in his heart passed as he told her name. He remembered the way she woke up at his arms, her breath on his neck, her eyes. Did he have feelings for her? ' No, it's just...', he thought. He even couldn't explain that to himself.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share with me your thoughts/comments and I will be glad to answer!!!Thanks for reading.xoxo


	20. Our Relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello my friends. I know I am a bit late this week but life is so demanding and so I finally prepared the next chapter so here you go.  
> Enjoy it!!!  
> I don't own the characters...  
> Love...A

Felicity was in her room. She found her clutch and pulled the paper that Roy had given to her last night. She brought her tablet on her bed and she unfolded it. The paper wrote:

34 03 08N  
118 14 37W

41 53 30N  
12 30 40E

Felicity knew what that meant. If anyone had seen the paper he would have thought that it was just numbers but it was coordinates. She searched through her tablet and found out which cities were. 

It meant nothing to her. Felicity knew that this cities were where the money had come from but she couldn't connect them with Oliver or Tommy or Thea. Everything she remembered reading the files hadn't anything about these two cities.

After tearing her mind up to think any connection her phone buzzed. She looked at the name that appeared on her screen. It was Oliver.  
"Oliver, in what I own the pleasure?", Felicity said jokingly and she smiled.  
"I am expecting you at Verdant and I thought I should call to remind it to you", Oliver was afraid that she would leave so he called her to make sure that she was still in Starling.  
"My super overprotective fake boyfriend", Felicity said, but before Oliver could answer she spoke again, but she knew he cracked a smile, "… you thought I left and called me to make sure that I didn't", and she smiled. He cared for her even as a friend.  
"I'll not deny it. Are you still in Starling?", Oliver was petrified of the answer.  
"And if I am not?", and his heart stopped and Felicity laughed because of his silence. She heard him exhale before he spoke.  
"Not funny Felicity. Not funny at all", and he sighed.  
"Just a little. I'll come when I am ready. Bye", Felicity said and hang up.

Felicity got ready wearing black jeans, a purple shirt and pedals. They didn't have a date so why dress up. She entered Verdant and found Laurel. She had one hour to finish her shift.  
"Where is Oliver and Tommy?", Felicity asked, ordering a vodka martini to Ray and sat on a stool.  
"Tommy is in the club and Oliver is in his office", Laurel said and Felicity stood up to go at the office. Laurel tried to reach her, but a customer was in her way and stopped her because he wanted to pay. So Laurel hasn't had a chance to tell her that he wasn't alone.

Felicity started climbing the stairs and she started to hear that Oliver was talking to someone. A woman. Isabel. She was outside the door and she was about to knock when she heard her name.  
"Felicity is... ", Oliver tried to say and he was angry, but Isabel cut him off.  
"What did you find to her? That black gothic thing", Isabel said.  
"Don't talk about her like that. Even you like it or not, Felicity is my girlfriend. You left me, Isabel. First to go to Los Angeles to become a model and then you left me again because I wasn't good enough for you", Oliver said with the same angry voice.

Oliver was defending her, but what he should do. Even if he thought she was a black gothic thing he wasn't going to tell that to his ex that he tried to win back. Felicity was lost in her thoughts for seconds until she heard Isabel talking again.

"Baby, come back to me. I love you, I care about you. She doesn't love like I do. You will never love her like you love me.", Isabel said with seductive voice and Felicity rolled her eyes.  
"I loved you. I don't believe you anymore. As the matter of fact, I don't care, but as you said if you love me , then why you left me?", Oliver said calmer. She hadn't answered to him and Felicity didn't hear anything until Oliver spoke again. "Leave. Just leave". Isabel didn't say another word.

Felicity made her way quickly down at the stairs and was at the bar where her drink was. When Isabel was down, she walked over, where Felicity was. Isabel stopped in front of her angry.  
"Hello Isabel", Felicity tried her voice to be natural.  
"He is mine and I know you will leave him. You all want love and romance and kisses in the sunset, walking hand in hand and Oliver is nothing like that. You don't know what he wants. I do. So why don't you leave him now before your little heart is broken?". Isabel was so 'polite' but Felicity could play Isabel's game.

Felicity just stared her at the beginning. 'WOW wait a nerve', she thought.  
"Oh, I think I have to correct you. He WAS yours. Now, he is with ME, you like it or not and my relationship with Oliver its NOT your damn business", Felicity was smiling and took a sip from her drink. Isabel's face was priceless and Felicity felt pride for herself and she sat straighter. She won another battle.

Looking above Isabel's shoulder, she saw Oliver coming and stand next to Felicity without touching her.  
"Hello Felicity. Is something wrong?", Oliver was looking between Isabel and her.  
"No. Isabel was just saying goodbye before leaving", and her voice was filled with irony and Isabel left without giving them a second glance.

Oliver sat opposite to Felicity looking at her waiting for her to speak and say anything about the conversation she and Isabel had, but she didn't speak, she was just drinking her drink in silence.  
"Okay, you are driving me crazy. What Isabel told you? And don't say nothing or that she just said, goodbye", Felicity turned to look at him and a smile appeared on her face. She just wanted to tease him.  
"He told me some tricks of how to pleasure you better", and even if she blushed, she wanted to torture him about what he had told Isabel about being together.  
"Oh, really... ", and Oliver tried to play along and he leaned into her. There were close, really close.  
"She told you about that thing I do with my tongue...", Oliver almost whispered and it was hot in there? Because Felicity definitely felt hot and she looked at his eyes and without even think about it she bite her lower lip. Oliver's eyes never left hers. Even if with the corner of his eye saw what she did with her lips.

His eyes were a shade darker and he was looking at her with lust. Nah, Felicity was mistaken.  
"Funny... ”, and Felicity made a grimace and Oliver got straighter to his stool, “ ...she just told me about you. That you are hers and that I will leave you because she thinks I am a romantic and you aren't and...", Oliver was still looking at her waiting to finish,"...and I want to say that I heard some of your conversation".  
"Felicity", Oliver started, but Felicity rose her hand up. The way he said her name it was like he was starting to apologize.  
"Don't apologize about anything. I have to, for eavesdropping", and she didn't want to debate.  
"And what did you tell her?", Oliver was curious about what Felicity answered for her.  
"I told her you WERE hers and that now we are together and to mind her own business", Oliver laughed about the answer Felicity gave to Isabel remembering her face.  
"That's why she looked like she was going to kill you?".  
"Oliver may I ask something?", and she was serious and he just nodded. "What is your plan about making Isabel jealous?".

Oliver hadn't thought about that. Being with Felicity should make her jealous, but at some point they had to be more touchy. Shit.  
"I don't know. I haven't thought about it too much".  
"Isabel's words made me think. What she meant you weren't romantic?", Felicity waiting for an answer and that should be a good time to have one more drink. Oliver ordered as well.

"I don't like public effects, I don't like to walk hand in hand, kiss in public, not hugs anything", and Felicity rolled her eyes. 'How more difficult it would become?' , she thought.  
"What's wrong?" Oliver asked.  
"I just understood why she said that", and at that it clicked Oliver.  
"You mean that if I want to make her really jealous I have to do anything I didn't with her?", Oliver said and sat straighter.  
"I don't mean anything but she definitely thought that. I mean, if we are in love nothing, none of that should matter, but when Isabel's knows how you are with a woman, she definitely wants to see what is different with me than her because let's face it, I am not more beautiful than her", and silence fell between them just for a few seconds until Oliver thought what Felicity just told him.  
“I want revenge Felicity for the times she broke my heart, but I still love her so...” and that's when Oliver stopped.

Laurel and Tommy were beside them and Felicity looked away from Oliver to greet them and for Oliver to see that every time he was telling her he was in love with Isabel made her heart broke. But what was better? Tell her that he was in love with her and learning her secret? No, she preferred her heart broken.

"Felicity how are you?", Tommy said and put his hand around Laurel waist breaking Felicity's thoughts.  
"I am fine. Laurel did you finish?", Felicity looked at her friend.  
"Yes. Shall we stay for a drink?", Laurel said and Felicity looked at Oliver.  
"No... ", and the three of them looked at her with surprise, " ...let's go somewhere else and let's have some fun", and Felicity sat up from her stool.  
"Great idea", Laurel said, smiling at her friend.

Felicity didn't want to stay at Verdant after her conversation with Isabel and not after her conversation with Oliver. She wanted to go out and have a little fun. She wanted to clear her mind. She felt awkward. Declaring him that it was hers to Isabel. Oliver argues with Isabel about her. Felicity wanted a clear head.

A new beach bar was open at Starling and all of them had the same idea to go there. The music was perfect, the sand under their feet felt wonderful and the warm night was the best. They sat at a table and ordered their drinks.

Felicity and Laurel were dancing and Oliver and Tommy were sitting talking and enjoying their drinks. Oliver saw Felicity going toward the bar with a guy as Laurel went to the bathroom.  
"Who is the man that Felicity is talking to?", Oliver said and he couldn't take his eyes off them.  
"A friend maybe. I don't know", Tommy turned to see at where Felicity was and then at his brother.  
"I have never seen him before and Felicity is too close to him", Oliver said and he found himself wanting to go there and take her away from him.  
"Felicity is talking to a friend and she is very proper with him and you sound like jealous boyfriend and not a fake one", Oliver snapped his head to look at Tommy, " ...don't look at me like that Oliver. You are in love with Isabel but you are reacting possessively with Felicity. I think you have to choose".

Oliver wanted to answer, but he didn't know what to say. Was he had feelings for Felicity? Was he possessive? He didn't know.

Isabel and Helena entered the bar. Isabel hated those places, but Helena must have heard them talking at Verdant about going to the new beach bar and so here they were. They just waved at them.

Laurel came to them and she was alone. Felicity wasn't where she was later.  
"Isn't Felicity with you?". Oliver asked and looked around.  
"Maybe she went to the bathroom after me", and as Oliver was looking around, he saw Felicity be drugged by Roy.

He stood up immediately where they were running and he grabbed Felicity arm, halting her.  
"Where do you think you are taking her?", Oliver said to Roy when he stopped and looked behind him to see why they had stopped.  
"I am taking my wife away". Roy said.  
"You are not taking my girlfriend anywhere", Tommy, Laurel and a couple others were behind them.  
"Your girlfriend. Haha. Don't make me laugh. You are nothing to her. You don't even touch her", Roy said and looked at them both. Felicity just looked between the two men. She was feeling like a ball in a tennis game, but she tried to focus.  
"Roy, you are stalking us?", Felicity said and looked at him.  
"Baby, I am just looking after you", he said, and tried to grab her hand but Oliver pulled her close to him.

Then Oliver had an idea, the craziest idea, but maybe it would work, maybe he could convince him.  
"So you think she isn't my girlfriend?", and all of them looked Oliver with surprise. He turned Felicity around and hold her face with both his hands, locking his eyes with hers and started leaning dangerously.

Felicity hadn't the time to think what was going on and then his lips touched hers. Felicity closed her eyes. His lips were soft and Felicity felt drunk. She put her hands on his waist fisting his shirt and kissed him back. If that was her only chance to kiss Oliver then she could enjoy it. None of them tried to deepen the kiss and Felicity was grateful because she was definitely going to faint. Her mind was dizzying, her heart was beating faster than ever and Oliver's kiss was amazing. He was an amazing kisser.

They had to breath so they broke the kiss for air. Felicity opened her eyes slowly and looked in his eyes that they were darker than before and his swollen lips from their kiss.

Felicity opened her hands to free his shirt and Oliver pulled his hands from her face found her hand at her side and entwined his fingers with hers. He looked at Roy that he was looking them without any expression in his face and spoke to him sardonically.  
"Maybe next time you will invite you to our bedroom...", and with that and a grin at his face Oliver turned them around passing through the crowd and make their way to the car.

Felicity couldn't speak, couldn't breathe after their kiss and Oliver's comment and if he didn't hold her she would have fallen. Her feet were jelly after their kiss and she was blushing after his comment even if it wasn't true but hoping to be true.

Oliver and Felicity were at Oliver's house before the others. They hadn't spoken the whole way there and she was happy about that. She had kissed Oliver. She wanted to touch her lips. She could still feel his lips on hers.

They stepped out of the car and they went to Oliver's house. Oliver opened the door and Felicity passed him without looking at him.  
"You want something to drink?", he asked and she just nodded without looking at him.

He passed her a glass of wine and Felicity drank it in two sips. She headed to the garden. She wanted some fresh air. She could hear Oliver's footsteps. He was following her.  
"Felicity", calling her name was one of her favorite things, but now it seemed like a knife in her heart. He was going to apologize.

She stopped walking so did he.  
"Felicity I am sorry I kissed you without asking for your permission", he was apologizing and she remained silent with her back turned to him.

Oliver walked to her putting his hands on her arms. His touch made her close her eyes.  
"Please talk to me", he pleaded, moving his hands up and down.  
"Oliver...", and his hands stopped, " … we don't have anything to talk about. You wanted to show Roy, that I belong to you and you did, as well to Isabel", Felicity still had her back to him and Oliver turned her to look at him, but Felicity refused, keeping her head down.  
"Look at me", and at his command she looked up.

Oliver was sorry and that twisted the knife at her heart.  
"I kissed you because I thought that with that he will leave you alone. I didn't think about Isabel. I thought about you", he tried to cup her face, but Felicity made a step back.  
"Oliver it's not about the kiss or about your situation. He will not back down. He will chase me and you until he loses my tracks again".

Oliver was close to her at her last words. Placing his hands firmly at her arms.  
"Don't say that again. You are not leaving...", Oliver stopped. 'It's like he wanted to say, you are not leaving me . Felicity, you have hallucinations from the kiss', Felicity thought.  
"I think it's better if I leave", and Oliver hold her tighter and she looked at him with everything she got, looking for his emotions, but they heard the door closed and Oliver dropped his hands at his side.

If they hadn't heard the door Oliver didn't know what he would have done. Kiss her, beg her to stay with him? He felt that he had crossed a line. He was starting to have feelings for Felicity? Maybe he had to think about this later.

Tommy and Laurel were at the house and Felicity watched them coming where she and Oliver were. Laurel run and hugged her as Tommy stopped and put on arm at Oliver's shoulder.

"We should stay here", and Felicity pulled to look at Laurel, "...for tonight, please. I want us to be safe", Laurel was afraid for her friend. Felicity nodded and they passed the boys.

"What happened?", Tommy asked as soon as the girls had left.  
"He said that I am not Felicity's boyfriend and he hasn't seen us kissing and I...", Oliver was saying but Tommy finished the sentence for him.  
" ...and you kissed her. And?", Tommy asked, raising his eyebrow.  
"And... what, Tommy?", Oliver said, tilting his head to his brother.  
"And how you felt?", Tommy asked him, but Laurel came back and Oliver didn't answer.

Laurel and Tommy went to sleep and Oliver went to his bedroom wondering what Tommy had asked him.

"How I felt?", Oliver muttered, putting his fingers on his lips remembering their kiss. Remembering their talk at the garden, before Tommy and Laurel come. Even if it was a fake relationship, her kiss was true. He didn't give much thought at that point, but now that he was alone he could.

Oliver remembered his hands on her face, on her soft skin and the sensation of her lips on his. They were so soft and her skin was even softer and Oliver putted his hand above his heart. It was beating faster. No, he couldn't. Could he had any feelings about her and have feelings for Isabel too?

Felicity was lying in her bed looking at the ceiling. She kissed Oliver. One of her wildest dreams came true and it was even better than she had dreamed of but he was in love with another woman and he was going to hate her when he found out who she was. And why he was possessive of her? She closed her eyes to sleep, but their kiss was the only thing she could think until she fell asleep.

 

The next day Felicity woke up in an empty house. Tommy and Laurel were working and Oliver, well he was still asleep. She had looked at his room. She wanted to go home and have a shower and change her close. So she left and went to her house.

After she got home, she found a message on her phone.  
Th: I am at Verdant swimming. Care to join me?  
Felicity sends a text at Thea.  
F: Be there in fifteen. And she prepared for the beach.

When Oliver woke up, he thought that Felicity had left, not only from the house, but from Starling as well and that made him angry and sad. He had called her several times, but she hasn't picked it up and that worried him. If she has left and ignored him? If he had her? And he decided to call Tommy.

Tommy picked it up after the second ring.  
"Tommy I think Felicity left. She doesn't answer my calls and...", Oliver told him and the concern was all over his tone, so Tommy decided to put him out of his misery so he interrupted him.  
"She is here, at Verdant with Thea", Oliver left a breath that he didn't know he was holding.  
"I am coming", and Tommy smiled to himself. 'That fool is in love with her and he doesn't even know that'.

Oliver came after five minutes and he left his bike in the garage and put his helmet on it. He entered Verdant and found Tommy alone.  
"Where is she?", Oliver was panting.  
"Hello to you too", Tommy said smirking.  
"Hello Tommy. Now where is she?", Oliver asked.  
"She is at the beach with Thea", and Tommy stood so he could show Oliver where they were.

Tommy and Oliver reached a point where they could see at the beach and Tommy pointed at their position.  
"There. Felicity is coming out of the water", and he waited Oliver's reaction.

His eyes were wide and his lips parted and he was ...drooling? Tommy's smirk grew wider and almost laughed from Oliver's reaction. Oliver's eyes followed Felicity and he whispered.  
"I... am... going... there", and Oliver pointed at Felicity and Thea.  
"Sure buddy", and Tommy laughed.

Oliver was still in shock after he saw Felicity coming out of the water. He started walking toward them and he swallowed eating her with his eyes. His mind wasn't working and that maybe was an answer to his question. He had feelings for her, but he reached the sun bed and he remembered that he was angry with her.  
"Felicity", Oliver said and both women looked at him.  
"Oliver", Felicity said.

Felicity was sitting on her sun bed and made a little space for him to sit. She saw fear in his eyes. He caged her with his hands.  
"Why you left without saying anything? I thought you left and you disappeared. I called you and you didn't pick up. I was crazy from concern", Oliver was looking at her and she could still see the fear and concern in his eyes.  
"I am sorry I made you worried. I should have left a message", Felicity said and bite her lower lip and Oliver followed that action.  
"Oliver it's ok now. She was with me all the time", Thea said and Oliver looked at her. He looked around for a moment only to see that everyone was looking at them.

He didn't answer to Thea and he looked again at Felicity.  
"Why everyone is looking at us?", he asked with a whisper so only Felicity could hear him and she could hear his surprise.  
"Helena was there when you kissed me and everyone learned about it so they want us to repeat it so they could know that she told everyone the truth. Even if they have found out by now that we are together, none of them believe it.", Felicity said looking at his eyes becoming darker.  
"Okay. Do you mind if we...", Oliver saw Felicity blushing at his words.  
"No. I don't mind. Let's feed the beast", and with that Oliver leaned above Felicity, he put his hand under her neck, pulling her up without breaking the kiss and the other at her back. Her very naked back.

She was still wet damping his shirt and her hand went to his abs and the other on his neck playing with his short hair. It was shorter than their first kiss but had the same effect on Felicity. Thank God she was sitting because this time she was sure going to faint. His lips on hers, his hand on her neck, his other hand on her naked back and her hand on his perfect sinful abs and the other on his neck. The combination of all that was enough for her. Felicity was completely in love with him and any of this made it easier for her. It made her fall in love even more with Oliver.

He broke the kiss for air and his hand was on her cheek stroking it. Felicity kept her eyes closed for a few more seconds before she open them and met Oliver's beautiful blue eyes.  
"Hi", Oliver said almost breathlessly, a smile starting to form on his lips.  
"Hi", Felicity said with the same voice and her eyes locked with his, biting her lower lip.

He was feeling something for Felicity, now he was certain about it, but it was stronger from his feelings about Isabel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy to hear anything you have to say...and answer any questions or thoughts. xoxo


	21. Trasformation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody!! I am sorry about the dealy but a lot happened and I couldn't write anything at all. So now I am back and I am so happy I can give you another chapter!!!  
> I don't own the characters.  
> Enjoy it!!!  
> Love...A

Thea, Oliver and Felicity headed to Verdant to have some lunch. After Oliver kissed her and she dressed up, he didn't leave her hand until they sat down to have lunch. She felt his heat from his hand traveling all over her body. Never wanted to leave his hand. Never wanted to leave him.

Thea and Tommy looked at them and their joined hands and they looked like teenagers in love. Did they realize that? That was the only question. Of course they didn't, because if they didn't the word 'fake' that they always put in front of the relationship should have been disappeared.

They sat at the table speaking and laughing when Isabel stepped in Verdant. Oliver tensed and Felicity could see that. So that was the length of her happiness. Her fake happiness, but for her it was real, even if it was for some minutes or maybe days or even a month, she was happy when she was with Oliver. 

Oliver stood, excusing himself and walked toward to Isabel. Why he did that? None of the three of them could find a reason in their minds. Well, Felicity didn't want to find a reason.

Oliver approached Isabel. How can anyone be so mad and happy at the same time in one person? He was mad with her for several reasons, but happy? Was he happy seeing Isabel?  
"What are you doing here?", Oliver said, and Isabel had a smile on her face. Like the smile of victory.  
"You left her, to greet me. How kind of you Oliver", and he grabbed his arm and her hand went up and down.

That woman still was doing things to him. Oliver tried not to think her hand on his arm and when he found the strength to speak, he spoke.  
"I just came to ask you, what are you doing here".  
"Just came to see Helena. Can't I come to see a friend? Are you still with that black slut?", and she raised her voice so Felicity could hear her and she did and Felicity pressed her lips in anger. Oliver didn't answer to Isabel or maybe he did, but Felicity didn't hear his answer. She was so angry that her mind was foggy.

Felicity tried not to be affected by Oliver's action, but she was and now Isabel's comment was too much. So she decided to do what she had on her mind for quite a time now.  
"Thea, would you mind coming with me at the hair salon this evening? Laurel is working and I don't have a company", Felicity said and just tried to keep a straight conversation without standing up and slapping that bitch or Oliver.  
"Sure, I don't have anything else to do. We can go for a coffee too", Thea said and she looked Felicity suspicious. What was wrong?

When Oliver came back, Felicity couldn't stand to be there with him. Felicity and Thea excused themselves, saying that a girls evening was waiting them.  
"You are a moron", Tommy said to him when they stayed alone.  
"What did I do this time?", Oliver asked confused.  
"Really. You don't know?", Tommy couldn't believe that his brother was blind. Felicity was in love with him and he was blind.  
"No", Oliver said, and Tommy shook his head, leaving him alone to wonder.

Oliver was left alone. He thought that Isabel's comment made Felicity angry with him, so he guessed that she didn't hear his answer to her. Even if he was struggling between the two women, his past and his present, his fake present, he had defended Felicity when Isabel said that she was a black bitch. He truly had to find out whom of the two women was his future.

Felicity and Thea went for a coffee before heading to the hair salon.  
"So tell me about Isabel", Felicity asked after a few moments of silence and took a sip of her coffee.  
"You want to know about that bitch? Why?", Thea asked and made a disgusting grimace at the mention of her name.  
"Because that bitch is the one that your brother is in love and I don't want to ask him about, so I am asking you", Felicity said and she was defeated.  
"Felicity, why you do this to yourself? You love him and he will...", Thea said, but when Felicity looked at her with an angry face and Thea stopped.  
"Don't say it, please..." and she had watery eyes. Angry, sad, unshed tears had formed in her eyes. Angry because Oliver couldn't see how wrong this woman was for him and sad because she couldn't fight for him. For her love.  
"Felicity...", Thea said.   
"Don't. Please tell me about her".  
"Her brothers are our accountants. That's how Oliver and she met. She wanted to leave a luxury life and have a career as a model and that's why she left him the first time. She went to Los Angeles. Oliver tried to recover and he achieved it until she came back. Everything was perfect between them until she left him again. She told him that he wasn't man enough for her and she left. This time for Europe. Italy I think and he broke. He left for two years.", Thea said.  
"And now that she returned, he understood how much he still loves her", Felicity was lost in space like remembering every time Oliver and Isabel had met.

But she was so lost in her thoughts that didn't realize something that Thea told her about Isabel. Maybe when her mind was clearer, she could think about the information that Thea just gave her.

"Felicity may I ask something that bothers me since I saw you again?", Felicity simply nodded, " why you didn't change your first name?", and Felicity was surprised by the question. She laughed bitterly.  
"I wanted to hear him say my name", and she sighed.  
"Screw her then. You love him. You truly love him. Fight for him. ", Thea said and looked at Felicity and tried to make her finally fight for him.  
"Yes, Thea. I do love him, so what? Fight for him? Oliver is in love with another woman and if it wasn't that, he fucking hates cops. So what are the odds, 1-zillion?", and she felt a tear reaching her cheek. She wiped it out with the back of her hand. " Stop making him fall in love with me. If Isabel didn't destroy him, falling in love with me will and then learn the truth, definitely it, will destroy him. Let's go. I don't want to be late", and she paid and left for the salon.

When Felicity finished from the hair salon, Thea suggested to go for shopping, so they did. Going for shopping with Thea is exhausted, even thought Felicity enjoy it, but she had to be home before Laurel, to get ready for their night out.

Oliver had called them at some point. He was missing Felicity. "What am I doing? I am playing with Felicity? I kissed her, then I am running to Isabel. What the fuck is wrong with me?", Oliver was talking to himself at their garden.  
"Oliver are you home?", he heard Tommy shouting.  
"Out here", and Tommy came out and sat next to him.  
"So what's wrong? Expect from the fact that you are a moron", Tommy said and turned fully to look at him.

Oliver rolled his eyes. He now understood why Tommy said that, but it wasn't the time to have this conversation with him. Oliver wasn't ready because he didn't know what was going on with his feelings.  
"How you know that something is wrong?".  
"Come on Oliver. I am your brother. I know you. Is it about what previously happened at Verdant".  
"No it isn't”, it wasn't fully about that, but Oliver wanted to stay with his thoughts. He had to be sure first about his feelings and then tell anyone about them, “I don't know and I don't want to talk about it, maybe another time. I'll go get dressed", and Oliver left.

Laurel had finished her shift and went home to prepare herself for their night out at Verdant. Felicity made it home early, but before Laurel came home so she couldn't see her.  
"Felicity are you ready? We are going to be late.",  
"You can leave. I'll come later", Felicity said and looked herself one more time at the mirror. She heard Laurel leaving and she stepped outside her room. "Show time".

Felicity checked for the last time her make up and her dress, stepped out of the house and went straight to Verdant. Before she enter Verdant, her phone rang. She looked at her screen and saw Oliver's name.  
"Hello Oliver. What's wrong?", Felicity asked and stopped.  
"Felicity, are you coming? Everyone is here and I thought you will come with Thea and Laurel.", Oliver said and he was nervous.  
"I'll be there in five minutes", and she hang up the phone. Why he was nervous?

Felicity took a breath to calm her nerves and she enters Verdant looking for Oliver and the others.

When she entered everyone was looking at her, but none of them greet her. So that meant that none of them recognized her.

Oliver, Tommy and the others were at the bar of the café waiting for Felicity and having a drink.  
"What's wrong?" Oliver asked Tommy, who was looking at the entrance and that everyone that was there turned to look who had entered.  
"Maybe a celebrity. Who knows?", Tommy answered having his eyes at were Oliver was looking, but didn't pay any more attention.

When the crowd opened a little, Oliver saw her.  
"Omg. Who is she?", Oliver said and his mouth parted in surprise. He was breathtaking.  
"I don't know. It looks familiar, though", Tommy said and looked at Laurel who shook her head like she didn't know her, but Thea had a grin on her face and she was looking at Oliver's way, that made Tommy suspicious.  
"Felicity is beautiful, but if she was that beautiful I should be a jerk not to fall more in love with her", Oliver muttered but only Tommy heard him.

Tommy knew that his brother just spoke his thoughts out loud without even realize them. Maybe he didn't realize he was in love with her. Looking at him, Tommy knew that he was deep in his thoughts and very occupied looking at the blond that was coming to them and he knew. Oliver didn't know what he just said.

The woman that had entered Verdant was wearing a red short dress with one thick strap on her left shoulder, the length of her dress has been just on her thighs and her beautiful blond hair was at waves, falling on her shoulders. Silver heels and a silver clutch were the perfect details. Her makeup was light, but her red lipstick matched perfectly her dress.

Oliver saw her approaching them and tried to remember from where he knew her. An old conquest maybe, but he definitely would remember her. He never left her eyes that had locked with his at some point.

Felicity entered Verdant expecting everyone to recognize her, but none of them did and everyone was looking at her. She spotted where the others were and headed to them. Felicity could see them speaking. Probably about her because they were looking her. Tommy said something to Laurel and she shook her head negatively. Thea was smiling. She was the only one that knew about her transformation and of course she had met her that way and Oliver was just staring at her. Eating her with his eyes.

Felicity was now in front of them. Laurel and Thea didn't speak neither did Tommy because Felicity was looking at Oliver.  
"Good evening. What can I do to help you?", Oliver said and he sounded seductive and flirty but very polite.  
Felicity gave him a lock lips smile.  
"Oh, this is how you say hello to your girlfriend?", she said with a teasing voice and Oliver froze and stood up immediately from the stool.  
"Felicity?", Oliver was in shock and he was still staring at her and looked at her from head to toe. When his eyes reached hers again, she spoke.  
"The one and only", and she laughed.

Laurel couldn't believe that this woman in front of her was Felicity and she looked with shock at Tommy and then at Thea but Thea was just smiling and Oliver was speechless.

Felicity turned to look at the others, but her laugh caught in her throat when she saw Isabel approaching. Of course that bitch had to ruin the moment. 

Isabel was right in front of them.  
"Oliver what a great move. You got rid of your black slut and brought another one to make me jealous?", Oliver made a move, but Felicity grabbed his hand from behind her and put it around her waist and turned fully to face Isabel. It was the first time she left Oliver's eyes.  
"Same slut. Different color", Felicity said and Isabel's mouth parted.   
"Felicity?".  
"It's me", and a big smile appeared on her face after Felicity saw the shock all over Isabel's face.  
"Doesn't she looks amazing?", Oliver said, putting both his hands around her waist and Isabel left boiling with anger.

"So what do you think?", Thea asked and Felicity blushed as she turned to face her friends and Oliver. Oh my god, Oliver was looking at her with something unreadable in his eyes.  
"You look amazing", Laurel said and hugged Felicity, "Knock him down", she whispered to her ear.  
" Laurel is right, you do look amazing", Tommy said, holding Laurel to his side, "and you look gorgeous baby", and Laurel puts a hand on his chest. Looking up to him with such love.

Oliver hadn't taken his eyes off her after Isabel left and she could feel her blush growing.  
"You look amazing as I said", Oliver said and Felicity's face fell a little not wanting to show her blushing, but even more not wanting to look into her eyes.  
" I should have a drink", Felicity said and turned around to the bartender. After all this, she really needed a drink.

Ray and Barry was working that day at Verdant.  
"I don't believe he brought his 'whatever' here when he supposed to be with Felicity", Ray said and he was annoyed.  
"Come on, Ray. You don't even like Felicity. Why do you even care?", Barry asked and looked at where Oliver and Felicity was.  
"Tease her is fun, but this is cruel and cold hearted", Ray said and saw her waving at him. Ray holds himself not roll his eyes before he started approaching the blond woman.

Felicity was leaning on the bar, both hands on it.  
"Good evening miss. What can I bring to you?", Ray said and he smiled. 'Even he didn't recognize me', Felicity thought before she answered.  
"Vodka Martini, please", she said with a smile. Ray didn't recognize as well that's, why he was so polite to her. She just had to wait to see his reaction. Felicity knew that after she told him her drink he would have understood who she was.

Ray turned to leave, but stopped half his way back. He snapped his head back to Felicity, " Gothy? Felicity?",   
"Yes. That's me", Felicity with a smile and felt someone behind her.  
"You look beautiful", Ray said and he hesitated. Probably because it was Felicity and he just complimented her or because of the man behind her.  
"You just complimented me?", and she felt a pair of arms caging her.  
"Palmer, bring Felicity's drink", and she heard Oliver from her right where her exposed shoulder was. He was so close to her ear that she could feel his breath and Ray just left.

Oliver kissed her exposed shoulder and goose bumps formed in her body. His stumble tickled her a bit at where he had kissed her. What this man did to her. Then he spoke into her ear.  
"You look stunning, not just beautiful", and a shiver pasted through her body. Toes to head.

Felicity turned a little bit to look at him.  
"Save it for later Oliver. No one can hear you now", and at that moment Ray putted her drink in front of her. Felicity turned around with her drink at her hand and took a look at Oliver. He looked a little sad. Felicity took a good sip and let it on the bar. Looking above his shoulder, she could see Isabel boiling. Oliver never looked away.  
“I am telling you the truth and I am saying this to YOU and not for Anyone to hear me”, he leaned one more time to her ear and she felt his stumble on her shoulder and his breath on her neck and then his lips brushing her lobe and then he spoke again.  
“You are breathtaking”, and Felicity shivered. She felt him looking at her. His gaze burned her and she had to look anywhere but his eyes.

Felicity knew that all this was just a show and she was just looking around not pay any attention but she heard him speaking again.  
"Is she looking?", he asked, not taking his eyes from her and Felicity turned to look at him and she simply nodded. He wanted to do something as long as she entered Verdant but he wanted an excuse.

His lips were on hers before she finished her nod and even if until now she should have used to it, she wasn't. Every time his lips were on hers it was like time stopped. Felicity was falling in love with him even more, if that was possible and when his body was close to hers, her heart was beating faster, only for him.

He put his hand on her waist, pulling her even closer if that was possible and his other hand on her neck turning her head so he could have a better angle and Felicity moaned grabbing his suit jacket not wanted this sensation to never end. Oliver's tongue was anything she could think about, but what was he thinking when he was kissing her? That made her break their kiss sooner than she wanted and this time she didn't need to breath from the kiss but from her thoughts. He was thinking Isabel when he was kissing her. 

Felicity knew that, but making herself, realizing that when the two of them were kissing each other, was hard. Too hard.

Looking at his eyes when they fell apart wasn't easy either. His beautiful blue eyes were darker from lust, from desire, but not for her, but for HER and that made Felicity's heart ache. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"What are you thinking?", Oliver's husky voice interrupted her thoughts. She looked up at him again, only to see that he was looking at her with worry.  
"Nothing important. Just things", and Oliver knew she was just avoiding his question. ' What was she thinking when we were kissing?', Oliver thought and for some reason he wanted an answer to his question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!Please tell me your thoughts, anything!!!xoxo


	22. A Night And Half Of A Day With Olicity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! I hope you miss me. I missed you.   
> I couldn't write, I was a bit sick and work was too demanding...  
> I hope you enjoy it...  
> Love A...

Oliver was ordering his second scotch from Sara, as Felicity with Laurel were dancing.  
"So how your plan is going? Isabel is jealous?", Tommy said and Nyssa brought Tommy's drink that he had ordered her when he came into the club.  
"Everything is perfect", and he looked at where Felicity was dancing with Laurel.  
"And how are things with Felicity?", Tommy said, taking a sip and looking at him above his glass.  
"Felicity is very helpful and I am appreciating her help", Oliver saw that his brother shook his head in disapproval." What?".  
"How can you kiss a woman and think another?", Tommy sat at the next stool.  
"I just can", Oliver turned to face Tommy, grabbing his own scotch and whirling it and paying attention to it.  
"And you don't mind that she is kissing you and maybe thinking another man?", Tommy said and waited for Oliver's reaction.

Oliver snapped his head up to look at Tommy and then at Felicity and he gripped his glass even more.   
"How do you know what she thinks when she kissing me?", and he was angry. Why he was angry? He should have been happy because she had found love and he had found love.  
"You look angry and jealous. Why? You thought she was thinking you?", Tommy's voice was sarcastic and his tone was ironic.

Oliver holds his glass even firm and then looked at where Felicity was. She was looking so happy dancing around and then she looked at him and gave him a smile and he smiled at her but it didn't reach his eyes. She started coming to where he was. 

Tommy was headed to where Laurel was after he saw Felicity coming to their way, leaving Oliver in his thoughts.  
"I need water", Felicity said exhausted from the dance and broke whatever thoughts was started forming in his mind. She grabbed a glass of water that was on the bar and drink it in one gulp. A drop escaped her mouth and tried to wipe it with the back of her hand.

Oliver saw the drop and a strange feeling to wipe it with his mouth came to him. The urge to kiss her was big. He saw Felicity raising her hand and he caught it from her wrist before it reached her mouth, bringing her close to him and Felicity was standing now between his legs with wide eyes looking at him and now they were almost at the same height.

He put his other hand on her cheek and he pulled her crashing his lips to her mouth edge. Licking the edge of her mouth with his tongue, Felicity was still shocked from his action and her parted lips gave him access immediately. She put her hand on his neck playing with his short hair.

His kiss wasn't like the previous ones. Was more demanding, more dominate, more passionate, more everything. Felicity gave in to his kiss and kissed him like she wanted to kiss him. Without keeping back. Without thinking. 

She put her other hand around his neck and he put his other hand at her waist, bringing her close to him. Their tongues were dancing at the sound of the music and none of them wanted to break it but breathing won.

What had just happened? That force that came to him to kiss her after his conversation with Tommy. He was jealous. He didn't want any other man kiss her like he did moments before. He was falling in love with her and now he knew it. He had to know if she had feelings for him. What if Tommy was right? He couldn't do that to her. To express her feelings to her, he had to be sure.

Their foreheads were touching and Felicity had her eyes closed. Oliver had opened his eyes, savoring her beauty and Felicity was starting to pull away from him and he would have to explain why he did, what he did. He spotted Isabel before she opened her eyes and spoke into her ear.  
"Sorry for that, but she is here".

Felicity was getting used to that performance even if it was only for Oliver's happiness. She looked up to look in his eyes.  
"Don't worry. I got used to it", Felicity said, looking at him.  
"But I have to do something for you", Oliver thought for a while keeping his hands on Felicity's waist and she put her hands on his chest. He didn't want to leave her warmth and she didn't either. "I owe you a day with me".  
"Oliver you owe a day to yourself. You paid, remember?", Felicity said playing with a button on his shirt.  
"Okay. Will you come with me then?", Oliver said and couldn't hide his grin.

He wanted to spend a day with her far away from everyone and everything. He wanted to see if the feelings he had for her was true and find out what she was feeling for him.  
"Ok, it's a date. Not a date, date. You know what I mean", and she blushed. He loved her blushing. 

Date. Nope, definitely not a date. It has been just a day with a friend. Yes, Oliver and her, they were friends and nothing else. She had to keep that in her mind because she didn't want to cross any line that she shouldn't cross because even if she loved Oliver she couldn't expose her love to him.

When Oliver told her to be ready for their day this Saturday she was nervous. Like really nervous. She didn't know how this would go. She wanted so much to be that re with him, but not alone. She was terrified at the idea be alone with him. What if...? ' Felicity stops thinking about it. The more you think about it, the more is getting worse. Just relaxed waiting for Saturday and everything else is going in their route.', Felicity thought and her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her door.  
"Come in".  
"Felicity may I come in?". It was Laurel. Felicity thought that she was staying at Tommy' s but eventually she had come home maybe to change.  
"Sure Laurel. Come. I thought you were at Tommy' s", Felicity, as Laurel entered the room and at Felicity' s her.  
"I just came. I called you, but you didn't answer. I thought you were out with Thea or... Oliver", Laurel had a strange smirk on her face when she said Oliver's name like she was waiting an answer to feed her thoughts or may just wait Felicity to fill her with an ticklish details about her and Oliver's fake relationship.  
"Why I should be with Oliver?", Felicity asked after a bit.  
"Felicity I know we haven't talked about this, but...", Laurel stopped as she waited Felicity' s permission to continue whatever question she had.  
"But what Laurel?", Felicity asked like she wanted to know what her friend thought about all this situation.  
"Felicity what is going on between you two? What is going on in his beautiful brain of yours?", Laurel tried to light up the conversation a little bit. " I can see that you...".  
"No. Laurel. Me, nothing. Whatever you see between us is a lie. Nothing. You were going to say that you think I am in love with Oliver, didn't you", Laurel was looking at her with confuse. She had those that that Felicity was in love with him. 

Felicity tried her best to convince Laurel. Her best poker face, he best lying face and she thought she had convinced her by the look on her face.  
"I am not in love Laurel. Just pretending", Felicity continued and tried so much her friend not to see her sadness in her eyes.  
"Whatever you say Felicity, but I see otherwise", and with that Laurel exhaled and pat Felicity' s knee and stood up and left her room.

What other lies she had to say to her friends. But it was for their best. At some love my she had to leave and it was the best for them so Felicity was going to be heartbroken and she hoped didn't do in her heart that they would recover from anything she was going to cause them.

Saturday came so fast, even for her. She packed her bag. It was only for one day, but she wanted to be prepared for anything. A swim, a lunch, a dinner at a beautiful place. She didn't know what Oliver had prepared for them, but she wanted to be prepared and she hoped that Thea would come and rescued her, hoping that Oliver hadn't told anyone where they were going. He only told her to take with her a swimsuit as well.

Waiting for him at her house only made her more nervous. She thought that he wanted to relax too, that's why he wanted this trip. He was pressed as well and he wanted to clear his mind, but he had to take her with him as well because otherwise Isabel would think that they had problems and it was too early for them about that.

A knock at her door interrupted her thoughts and Felicity stood from her couch. She looked at her peephole only to find Oliver on the other side. Taking a deep breath and soothing her non exist wrinkles at her shirt she opened the door. Ready to face a whole day alone with Oliver or maybe not.

Felicity' s breath caught in her throat. This man was handsome as a god. A greek god. He was wearing a white v-neck and a pair of dark jeans and Felicity' s eyes roamed up and down his outstanding body, maybe she was drooling a little bit. Maybe a lot. When her eyes reached his face, she saw a little smile on it. ' Oh shit, I stared at him more than I should' , she thought only to be interrupted.  
"Good morning", he said, and his smile grew bigger, "are you ready?", he asked and Felicity mirrored his smile.  
"Yes, I am", the only thing she manages to say. She turned around taking a bag that she had prepared for the day and exited the house. She turned to lock the door and felt Oliver's hand on her own as he tried to take the bag from her. When they touched electricity came through her body and turned to look at him. 

He had leaned and as she turned they were too close. She gulped and inhaled only to be filled with his scent. She struggled with herself not to close her eyes and savor him and her eyes was locked with his. This was going to be a difficult day.

Oliver took the bag from her hand and gave her a big, beautiful smile of his and she almost melted, maybe if she didn't still holding the doorknob, she would had certainly fallen. He turned to put the bag in the trunk of his car. Felicity took a deep breath and headed at him. He had opened the passenger's door so she could enter the car. He closed the door and went to be at his seat. Starting the engine, he stole a glimpse of her and then he started to wherever he had planned to spend their day. She still didn't know.

They were driving through the exit of Starling city. She knew it and she verified it when she saw the sign. Where they were heading, she didn't know. On the radio it was playing a familiar song and Felicity started humming. It was the first time that Oliver looked at her after they were in the car. She was sitting on her feet and she was looking outside the window. The sun was starting to rise and his trays were picking from the trees that surrounded their scenery and some of them were coming through the windows of the car.

With her now blond hair, she was looking like an angel and Oliver should stop staring at her if he didn't want to crush the car. He was hoping that this could be a perfect day and he turned his head to look at the road.

After an hour, maybe more they finally reached their destination. It was a beach house that belonged to Oliver's family.

Oliver stopped the car and Felicity and he stepped out. Felicity hadn't seen a lot of beach houses, but this was bigger than she thought that beach houses were. Oliver had already opened the trunk and he had their bags and he was walking to the house. She saw him opening the front door and she followed him inside the house.

It was so bright. It had large windows that you could see the sea and it had couches and a fireplace. At her right, it was the kitchen and there were stairs that probably led to the bedrooms.

Felicity followed him through the stairs that led to a hallway that had 7 doors. Oliver stopped in front of one and opened it and he stepped inside. Felicity followed him and the room was perfect. She was looking around until her eyes met Oliver's once again. He had a small smile on his face. She loved his smile. She loved him, but he looked really happy and maybe her attitude made him happy. Looking around with your jaw dropped who didn't put a smile on anyone's face.

"It's perfect. I love it", Felicity said and mirrored his smile.  
"I am glad you like it. My room is two doors down. I will let you freshen up and then we can decide what to do", and he turned around to leave Felicity alone.

Once Oliver was out of the room, Felicity dropped her body on the bed, leaving a deep breath that she was holding.

She really didn't know how her day with Oliver should be or what she supposed to do or how she should act, but the only thing she knew was that she needed a vacation and this was the perfect chance to relax and she should relax and don't worry how things between her and Oliver maybe go. So Felicity was determined after pushing the negative thoughts away to relax, have fun, but before all that she had to have backup. So she texted Thea to tell her where they were.

Felicity changed her clothes and put something more comfortable. A pink tank top and a blue shorts. She walked out of her room before checking one last time her outfit and straighten her ponytail and she went downstairs, finding Oliver talking on the phone.

"...yes, we arrived Thea. I love you too", and with that he closed the phone.  
"I am ready. What you want to do?", Felicity asked.  
"How about a walk at the beach or you prefer going in the city for coffee?", Oliver said and his eyes were all over her and that made Felicity blush but when his eyes locked with hers that made her blush even more. She could be lost in those blue seas.  
"Coffee would be fine and I would like to see the town", Felicity tried her best not to read her eyes that were full of love for him.  
"Coffee then it is", and he walked to her, placing his hand on her small back and guided her outside opening the door for her.

His hand was warm and big on the small of her back, but it was like it belonged there and Felicity shouldn't do thoughts like that because it was dangerous. More for her, less for him, but she couldn't help it.

Oliver drove to town. A beautiful small town and when he parked and got out of the car they found one of the coffee shops that were there and ordered their coffee. Once they got out of the car, Oliver took her hand in his and laced their fingers and he leaned in her ear, whispering to her that they never knew who was watching them. Felicity could only think about his breath on her ear and how warm his hand was and how perfectly fitted with hers.

She was doomed she knew, but her previous thoughts about relaxing was thrown in the garbage.

They took their coffees and took a walk through the town, but the sun was getting warmer so they decide to head back to the house and maybe have a swim.

They made it back to the house and went to their rooms to change and go to the beach. Okay, it was a bad idea all this. A shirtless Oliver and Felicity only with her bikini and they were going to be wet. 'What I was thinking when I said yes to this trip', Felicity thought while checking once again before grabbing her shades and inhaling, having her hand on the doorknob ready to turn it and face whatever was waiting for her in the living room.

She exited her room and walked downstairs. Oliver wasn't there yet and before she heard his door open and she was preparing herself, she heard her phone vibrating and she pulled it out of her bag that she had her towel and her sunblock. 

Thea had sent her a message.   
T : Everything fine?   
Felicity stated typing before Oliver was downstairs.  
F : This was a big mistake. Help.  
After that she put back in her bag without waiting to see whatever Thea would answer to her.  
"Are you ready?, she heard Oliver says to her as he was a few steps away from her.  
'As I will ever be', she thought but her answer was a bit different. "Of course. Shall we?", or a lot different.

They walked down to the beach a putted their towels on the hot sand. Felicity placed her bag next to her towel and when she turned she watched Oliver taking off his t shirt. She had imagined how his body would be but seeing it in front of her was even better. She looked over his perfect body only to meet his eyes. His heated eyes. Nah, she was mistaken, but that she was hoping if she was right, she was hoping he didn't notice that she was drooling but he should have gotten used to it.

Felicity started to pull her long shirt after Oliver had turned his back and was walking to the sea, but when she was almost done, he turned.

"Felicity are..." and he stopped and whatever he was saying, and stopped at his feet. She could feel his eyes all of her body before she could see them. When she pulled her shirt completely his eyes locked with hers. He gulped and continued whatever he was saying before he stopped.  
"Coming?", was the only word he said like he wasn't sure about his voice. Felicity just nodded and walked to the sea, next to Oliver. The water was warm enough and they both run after they looked each other like a contest who could go more farther.

They were swimming and teasing each other. Throwing water to each other until Felicity started running out of the sea.  
"You will never catch me", she shouted over her shoulder, but seconds after that she felt to big arms around her waist and she felt like falling at where their towels where. She was facing her towel and she was laughing hard when she turned around only to face a wet, shirtless Oliver inches of her face laughing too. When he opened his eyes and met hers, both their laughs fade.

They locked their eyes and it seemed like it was hours. Oliver was caging her and suddenly he put his weight on his elbows and he was even closer to her and hi putted his right hand on her cheek and she closed her eyes without thinking and Felicity was just taken from the sensation and then she felted. His lips on hers and she couldn't fight back and she kissed him too putting her hand on his chest and the other around his neck and she brought him even more closer to her that their chests were touching and she could feel him breathing.

Only when they were needing air they stopped and with their heavy breaths theirs chest were still touching even they were a little further. They both opened their eyes, but it seemed like their brains had stopped. None of them said anything for a few seconds.

"Oliver, Felicity...?", they heard a familiar voice calling them and that broke the spell and they both looked at where the voice came from. Oliver could see perfectly who it was but Felicity could see only upside down from her position.  
"Thea?", Oliver said was his husky voice, probably from their kiss and he looked down at Felicity, who looked at him at the same time and she saw sadness and her heart skipped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me your thoughts, kudos, comments!!!  
> Thanks for reading...xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your comments and I will be happy to answer any questions you have. Thank you for reading it!!!


End file.
